Kokoro no Koe
by Puri-Senpai
Summary: Em um tempo de ditadura, o único meio de dizer o que se pensava era pela música. Mas quando a voz é tão escassa quanto água, e o canto tão valioso quanto ouro, será que valeria a pena se arriscar? Era isso mesmo que Haruno Sakura iria descobrir.
1. Restauração

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- The Reel - Secret Garden  
- The Unforgiven - Apocalyptica  
_**  
CAP. 1 - Restauração.**_

* * *

**N**um tempo de ditadura, em que se expressar era um crime, o único meio de dizer o que se pensava era pela música.

Décadas de censura e ameaças se passaram sem que as rebeliões acabassem, pois eram motivadas pelas letras cantadas dos artistas. O Rei declarou que cada cantor teria sua garganta cortada para que nunca mais a música viesse de si.

Após anos de perseguição e mortes... a terra se calou. Falar também tornara-se perigoso. Até a chegada de um novo rei. Um com raízes na música! Mas mesmo com a ascensão deste novo rei, o único som que se ouvia era o que vinha de instrumentos e sussurros, pois mesmo com o fim da repressão, o medo de pronunciar-se era forte.

Foi declarado que Sabaku no Temari, a conhecida Sereia, irmã do novo Rei, faria uma oferenda para a deusa da Voz, afim de reavivar a liberdade de expressão das pessoas.

Mas o inesperado aconteceu. Recusando seu destino, a Sereia fugiu para casar-se com Nara Shikamaru, o Regente Real.

Agora, para encontrar uma nova sereia, o rei Gaara decidiu juntar todas as mais belas vozes para um concurso, e quem ganhasse, seguiria viagem para Shima Koe, as Ilhas da Voz, fazer a oferenda à deusa.

The Reel - Secret Garden

Em um mundo onde a voz é tão escassa quanto água, e o canto tão valioso quanto ouro, será que os cantores se arriscarão, sob o risco de sequestro e mortes? Tudo pelo direito de expressarem-se?

Era isso mesmo que ela iria descobrir.

"É isso mesmo que você quer, Sakura?"

O jovem era alto e magro, de pele pálida que muito contrastava com as cores do deserto que em nada combinavam com ele. Seu sorriso era sempre presente no quase inexpressivo rosto. Seguia a caravana a pé, hora ou outra reajeitando a incômoda capa cor-de-terra sobre si, usando o capus para cobrir-lhe do sol.

O vidro da porta da cabine abriu-se suavemente. Não houve resposta imediata. Só depois do que parecera ser o tempo de um fôlego é que surgiu o acanhado som:

"Preciso tentar, Sai..." e o silencio retornou.

A voz era fraca, uma apagada tentativa de fala baixa e retraída como se a estivesse usando pela primeira vez. Era exatamente pela fraqueza que seu irmão não se permitia ficar tão esperançoso.

Afinal, que tipo de pessoa entra em um concurso de canto depois de cinco anos sem voz? E se ela sumisse de novo?

A garota dentro da cabine, trajando a mesma incômoda capa cor-de-terra com o capus a ocultar-lhe o rosto, apenas levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, permitindo o leve brilho do verde de seus olhos alcançarem o rapaz. Fosse por conhece-lo bem, fosse por uma óbvia expressão de preocupação vinda dele, a jovem o olhou e sorriu.

E era exatamente pelo sorriso dela que ele nunca admitiria sua descrença.

"Eu ainda... não me reacostumei a te ouvir falar, _imouto_..."

Sakura lhe deu outro fraco sorriso, respondendo-lhe apenas em seus pensamentos. 'Nem eu, nii-san... nem eu.'

E assim a carruagem seguia seu rumo, em direção a Suna, onde a jovem de longos cabelos róseos e orbes esmeralda participaria do concurso.

A viagem além de longa era cansativa. Ao longe, apesar de muito avançarem, as dunas permaneciam parecer se estender até o infinito, com névoas de pó avermelhado separando o céu azul das areias. Era como se andassem sem rumo, avançando sem sair do lugar. Por mais de uma vez o condutor teve que parar para que Sai se permitisse se jogar no chão e espernear de agonia um pouquinho que fosse. O sol quente sobre suas peles claras não ajudava e ainda assim, o pior não era o estado em que iam, mas a motivação:

Nenhuma.

Pelo menos não uma plausível para o mais velho.

Mas para a Haruno, isso pouco importava. Sakura desejava apenas voltar a cantar, para qualquer pessoa que fosse, sem o perigo de alguém sofrer caso o fizesse. Quando tivesse a oportunidade, cantaria sobre heróis e heroínas, deuses e deusas, dias felizes e _nada_ de dias tristes.

Sakura suspirou e fechou os olhos com paciência. Pela quinta vez em trinta minutos, Sai deu uma crise de "Vamos voltar pra casa!", gritando e olhando para todos os lados, reparando que, pro seu desespero, não sabia pra que lado ficava "casa". Em seguida ele chutaria a areia, o vento a empurraria para seu rosto e ele brigaria com ela por tê-los metido naquela empreitada. Ela faria cara de choro, ele pediria desculpas e voltaria à personalidade padrão. No entanto...

"Sakura... Olhe!"

E ao olhar em volta, ainda que na vastidão desértica, era possível enxergar pequenos pontos escuros avançando sobre as areias, suas figuras tremeluzindo ante o calor do chão: Outras carruagens. Outros cantores.

_Muitos_ cantores...

E _todos_, provavelmente com o mesmo objetivo:

_Ganhar o concurso._

_S_uspirou._ '_Sei que eu não devo ligar para a concorrência, mas.._.'_ pensava consigo mesma, 'Tantas pessoas assim indo competir e provar seus potenciais... é um pouco... intimidante'.

"Sakura... _Olhe_!" repetia Sai com voz alterada, lhe apontando agora o horizonte à frente deles; Torres erguiam-se através das enjoativas dunas de areia.

Uma cidade.

Um reino.

Suna.

Ouviu-se um feroz ricochetear junto do relinche de cavalos. Alguém se apressava.

Eles e mais outras duas carruagens mais à frente observavam atônitos a ferocidade dos que tentavam alcançá-los.

Os Haruno se encararam.

'Corrida pelo primeiro a chegar...? Isso é sério?'

Aos poucos, a maioria das carruagens ganhava velocidade em busca de sua posição. Se estivessem competindo também, já estariam em quinto lugar.

Para Sakura, não parecia fazer sentido uma provação pré-competição, principalmente uma de velocidade para um concurso de talentos. Pedia a Deus com todas as forças que seu... "outro irmão" não se deixasse levar pela disputa, mas ao olhar para o lado de fora, este já não se encontrava caminhando lá e havia agora um certo movimento vindo do teto da carruagem. Quando pensou que ele ficara para trás, a cara pálida de Sai aparece de cabeça para baixo no vidro lhe dizendo qualquer coisa como "Segura firme, Sakura-chan!".

"S-sai? O-o que está-" e foi interrompida..

"À TODA VELOCIDADE, CONDUTOR!"

Mais relinchos. Agora era oficial.

Começara a corrida.

Areia voava para todos os lados à medida que os cavalos se apressavam. Sakura conseguia segurar-se dentro da cabine que não parava de chacoalhar e chacoalhar enquanto corriam, mas não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria segurar seu almoço...

"Niiii-saan!" dizia, em uma quase inaudível súplica.

Não houve resposta. Passaram um banco de areia um tanto alto e a Haruno fora parar no chão da cabine.

"Saaai! P-pare a carruagem! Por favooor..." voltava a pedir, mas ainda com um tom quieto devido ao enjoo.

A carruagem chacoalhou mais, Sakura enjoou mais, se irritou mais e um solavanco depois a Haruno parecera ter desenvolvido uma segunda personalidade gritando, talvez pela primeira vez depois de cinco anos, a plenos pulmões

"EU VOU TE MATAR, SAAAAAAAAI!"

Era muito bom saber que pelo menos com o movimento sua irmã tomava mais coragem para falar. Aquilo só o incentivava.

"Agora não, Sakura-chan! Estamos quase na frente!"

Pedir ajuda a seu irmão era inútil. O mais velho ficava todo animado na perspectiva de uma competição. Qualquer um que estivesse vendo Sai pela primeira vez afirmaria que ele é um jovem bem animado ao invés do _zumbi_ que costumava ser. Era seu _Inner_ subjugando o Sai padrão.

Sakura apreciaria mais esse entusiamo do irmão se não estivesse preocupada em não vomitar.

Já estavam bem na frente, faltando ultrapassar apenas uma carruagem para atingirem a liderança. Mas essa parecia não desistir tão facilmente...

Lado a lado, podendo quase fitar uns aos outros, Sai não resistiu à mais uma oportunidade de provocar Sakura e, quem sabe, de brinde, incomodar a alguém mais...

"EEEEi!" gritava, batendo freneticamente no teto da outra carruagem. "Apressadinhos vocês, hein? Acham mesmo que tem alguma voz que preste dentro dessa joça?"

Antes que Sakura pudesse repreendê-lo, uma voz feminina e melodiosa e, no entanto, repleta de auto-confiança, surgiu da cabine ao lado.

"_Mais_ que isso meu caro... Jás aqui a própria futura Sereia!" dito isso a jovem mostrou seu alvo e sorridente rosto ao pôr sua cabeça para fora. Uma linda moça loira com olhos azuis celestes se pronunciava.

"Modéstia mandou lembranças, senhorita..." disse-lhe o Haruno, com seu sorriso debochado.

"Yamanaka Ino, e o prazer é todo seu... _Shinda-kun_."

"P-por favor nii-san..." suplicava a voz novamente dormente de uma Sakura enjoada. "Não... não implique com ela..."

"É _essa_ _garotinha_ que vai se apresentar?" Aquilo era um brilho de desdém nos olhos da loira?Ofendida, Sakura mal podia crer no que ouvia. "Mal se aguenta sentada! Como espera participar do concurso desse jeito, menininha!"

"_Não sou_ uma menininha!" disse a Haruno, pondo sua cabeça para fora da janela pela primeira vez durante a conversação.

"WOW! QUE TESTA!"

Ainda a uma grande velocidade, ambas as carruagens deram um solavanco ao ultrapassarem uma duna.

Sai quase caiu, tanto da carruagem quanto na gargalhada. Sabia muito bem que haviam muitas coisas que sua irmã não suportava, mas, com o tempo e a maturidade aprendera a aceitar.

E _testuda_ não era uma delas...

"Ora... sua...sua... PORCA!" e pela primeira vez em anos, a voz da Haruno se fez alta, firme e agressiva.

"COMO É?"

Sai ria desajeitadamente de cima da carruagem, ignorando por completo os olhares assustados vindos de seu condutor. Aquele concurso seria ainda muito divertido!

Ah, se ele soubesse o que estava para acontecer.

A figura loira saiu de sua cabine pela janela, dirigindo-se para o assento do cocheiro e tomando-lhe as rédeas.

"M-mas, mas senhorita Yamanaka!"

"ME DÁ ISSO AQUI!"

Sem pensar duas vezes Ino puxou as rédeas para a direita, fazendo sua carruagem empurrar a dos Harunos. Havia ela enlouquecido?

"PIROU DE VEZ, MULHER?"

"VOU ENSINAR-LHES A NUNCA ME CHAMAR DE PORCA DE NOVO!"

"AH, É MESMO? PORCA! PORCA! PORCA! PORCAAA!"

"SAAAAAAAAI CALA ESSA BOC..."

"CALADA VOCÊ, TESTUDA!"

"..." Os olhos de Sakura mudaram completamente. Agora haviam chamas neles "PORCAPORCAPORCAPORCA!"

Cabia somente a Sai remediar aquela situação...

"PORCAPORCAPORCAPORCA!" gritava em socorro à sua irmã.

"TESTATESTATESTATESTATESTA!"

"SAKURA! SOBE AQUI!" disse Sai ajudando sua irmã a chegar ao assento do cocheiro, olhos desesperados àquela altura. "Passa as rédeas pra cá!"

Areia e xingamentos para todo lado. Tanto Yamanaka quanto Harunos esqueceram de tudo e de todos e começaram a jogar as carruagens uma contra a outra, ignorando os pedidos dos cocheiros. O que importava era vencer, vencer, vencer! O resto? O resto era detalhe. O concurso era detalhe... Os cocheiros gritando eram detalhes... A educação era o _menor_ dos detalhes... Olhar para frente era de...

"CUIDAAAAAAADO!" gritaram os cocheiros.

_BUM!_

* * *

A bordo de um vistoso navio atracado à baía mais próxima de Suna, o principal porto do continente, duas pessoas conversavam sobre o assunto que mais fervilhava entre os sussurros do povo de lá: O concurso.

"Tem certeza de que consegue?" perguntou-lhe a firme voz do Capitão.

"É, acho que dou conta."

"Certo." com um sinal de suas mãos, a tripulação voltou ao trabalho. Zarpariam assim que a jovem seguisse seu caminho. "Boa Sorte. E não se esqueça... viremos até você."

A morena apenas sorriu, esbanjando sua melhor piscadela de "Estarei pronta!". Ajeitou os cabelos presos em dois firmes coques uma última vez, pegou seu precioso instrumento e desceu.

"Te vejo depois!" disse acenando de costas para o capitão.

O moreno deixou escapar um sutil sorriso e, virando em seguida um feroz olhar para seus marujos, pôs-se a comandar.

"MOVAM-SE SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS! TEMOS DE ESTAR PRONTOS PARA BUSCAR TENTEN QUANDO CHEGAR A HORA!"

E assim que prontos, zarparam.

A jovem seguiu seu caminho para o agora maior centro musical de Suna. O castelo do Rei.

"É hora do show!" disse com seu sorriso confiante e olhar divertido.

* * *

No castelo, os preparativos para a chegada dos músicos estavam prontos. O nervosismo era evidente nos rostos de quem já estava presente.

"Tensão demais..." sussurrava o Hyuuga para si mesmo.

Precisava acalmar-se. Sua prima participaria do concurso em pouco tempo e teria de estar apto a acompanhá-la com seu violoncelo quando chegasse a hora.

Fechou os olhos, preparando-se para tocar.

Sentado em um palco reservado para o concurso, afinou seu fiel instrumento e fez dele sair a primeira música que passara pela sua cabeça. Talvez a única que residia em seu coração.

The Unforgiven - Apocalyptica

Apesar de tentar a todo custo distrair-se, um pensamento não saía de sua mente.

_Acompanhá-la..._

Seria sempre assim. A garota da família principal herdara o dom da voz, enquanto ele, da segunda ramificação, apenas tocava. E amava fazê-lo, mas detestava quando era apenas para que Hyuuga Hinata brilhasse mais aos olhos de sua família e de outros nobres.

_Apenas_ acompanhava.

Preso a esse destino sem jamais ser livre para agir por si só, sentia inveja. Mas também sentia pena.

Não reclamava, nem o faria, pois graças a esse mesmo dom, sua prima quase perdera a vida. E muitas vezes também. Diferente dele, que estava seguro, que estava oculto.

Ele era medíocre demais... até para correr perigo.

_"O que eu sentia, o que eu sabia  
Nunca transpareceu no que eu mostrava  
Nunca ser, nunca ver  
Jamais verei o que poderia ser"_

Sentiu seus dedos correrem o violoncelo à medida que tocava. Sentiu as notas correndo seus ouvidos à medida que a letra da música vinha desordenadamente à sua memória. Uma das poucas canções que restaram ainda que somente no instrumental, já que muitos haviam esquecido da letra.

_"O que eu sentia, o que eu sabia  
Nunca transpareceu no que eu mostrava  
Nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo  
Por isso nomeio-vos de imperdoáveis"_

Ele próprio havia esquecido.

Não lembrava...

...Ele _vivia _aquela música.

A cada lembrança ruim de seu passado, Hyuuga Neji tocava mais firmemente, com mais raiva. Descontando nas cordas de seu instrumento, toda a frustração que guardava para si. Pois se havia algo no mundo com o qual ele poderia contar... era seu violoncelo.

_"Sangue novo junta-se a esta terra  
E rapidamente ele é conquistado  
Pela constante dor e desgraça  
O menino aprende as regras deles"_

E ao aliviar de toda mágoa: Paz

Era isso que tocar lhe proporcionava. Era isso que o motivava a continuar na compania de sua prima, sem vacilar.

Paz.

Sentindo-se bem melhor, percebeu que não estava sozinho.

Alguém... tocava com ele.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, roupas... diferentes. Apesar de já ser meio comum, Neji sempre estranhava ver uma mulher de calças, já que a únicas mulheres com que convivia estavam sempre com longos e singelos vestidos brancos.

Imaculáveis.

A jovem à sua frente, com roupas que lhe acentuavam bem o corpo, como reparara, possuia todo um estilo de ser claramente diferente do que ele imaginava para uma mulher:

Feminilidade... fragilidade.

Faltava fragilidade nela. Ao que parecia ela era alguém acostumada com a vida no mar. Uma jóia bruta.

Ainda sim era uma bela mulher. Os olhos fechados... o sorriso enigmático.

Ela tocava um violino. Não um violino qualquer... um de madeira escura. Um violino negro. Tocava como se conhecesse a música tão bem, que se limitava a apenas brincar com algumas de suas notas, produzindo tanto o som familiar quanto outro, original.

Improvisado.

E quando ela tocava, outra parte da letra lhe vinha à mente.

_"Com o passar do tempo a criança cresce  
Este pequeno chorão portou-se mal  
Privado de todos os seus pensamentos  
O jovem luta sem parar e por isso fica conhecido  
Um juramento a si mesmo  
Que nunca, a partir deste dia,  
A sua vontade lhe irão roubar"_

Quando tocava, sentia paz. Mas naquele dia em especial, além da costumeira paz. E,por muito tempo, a paz bastou. Agora, no entanto, Neji também sentiu, ainda que só uma pontada, um mero formigar de alegria.

Ela abriu os olhos, revelando um castanho de profunda jovialidade. Havia um brilho de implicância neles...

Encarava o homem à sua frente analizado-o tanto quanto possível. Era um rapaz todo arrumado, vinha provavelmente de uma família nobre, um sobretudo preto sobre sua camisa branca lhe denunciavam a simplicidade e a elegância como fortes características. Usava bandagens para cobrirem sua testa como quem cobre um ferimento.

Haveria uma cicatriz ali?

Pelo modo como tocava, Tenten ousava dizer que havia nele mais cicatrizes emocionais do que qualquer ferimento físico sob a alva pele.

Mas essa era apenas uma suposição...

Os longos cabelos negros caindo sobre o rosto, balançando ao movimento de seus braços no violoncelo ao movimento de seu corpo sincronizado com a música... inclinavam ao mistéio.

E aqueles olhos...

Pérolas.

Agora se encaravam.

_"Nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo  
Por isso nomeio-vos de imperdoáveis"_

Agora se desafiavam.

_"Vocês rotulam-me, Eu rotulo vocês  
Por isso nomeio-vos de imperdoáveis"_

Quem dentre eles conhecia melhor aquela melodia? Ou o próprio instrumento? Quem dentre eles melhor recordava do significado daquela música?

Era o que tentavam descobrir em seu duelo.

_"O que eu sentia, o que eu sabia  
Nunca transpareceu no que eu mostrava  
Nunca ser, nunca ver  
Jamais verei o que poderia ser"_

Em seu dueto.

___"Nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo  
Por isso nomeio-vos de imperdoáveis"_

Apesar de levar todas as suas batalhas e desafios a sério, aquele em especial... o divertia.

E como divertia tocar com ela! Sentia-se como uma criança que brinca de luta de espadas... essas de madeira que elas próprias fazem.

Ao menos _achava_ que a sensação deveria ser algo assim, pois... nunca de fato brincara de espadas.

_"O jovem luta sem parar e por isso fica conhecido  
Um juramento a si mesmo  
Que nunca, a partir deste dia,  
A sua vontade lhe irão roubar"_

Ao chegar do fim da música, ela o deixara tocar só novamente, sentando-se ao seu lado, apenas escutando.

Por algum motivo, isso não o incomodou do jeito que achou que incomodaria. Era evidente que ambos amavam desafios, mas a sensação de tocar para ela, como se compreendesse, era demasiada boa.

E com a última nota, um suspiro de satisfação.

Uma risada vindo dela.

"Você toca bem, mas tem algo tão..." a morena parou um instante para escolher as palavras. "...tão... triste." o rapaz o seu lado a encarava com uma sombrancelha erguida. Era sutil, mas ainda assim parecia ser mais expressivo do que o jovem costumava ser. Então ela continuou. "Sua música me diz muito, sabia?"

"Como?" Neji sorriu com desdém "Não há palavras vindas de um instrumento que possam dizer qualquer coisa. Canções falam. Instrumentos não."

Ela riu de novo.

"Você é meio ingênuo, não é?" disse-lhe balançando a cabeça. Então ela volta a encará-lo com profundos olhos de mistério. "O seu instrumento não fala... porque você não deixa."

"Hmph. Quem é você afinal, petulante?" Sutilmente, ele elevara voz. O Hyuuga, que sempre fora tratado como gênio na arte de tocar. "Ingênuo" não era algo considerável como elogio.

"Pode me chamar de Tenten." dito isso fez uma simples reverência com a cabeça. "Prazer em conhecê-lo Hyuuga Arrogante Neji."

Ele parou um instante.

"Se me conhece é porque estava à minha procura aqui no castelo. Veio inscrever-se no instrumental?"

"Isso mesmo."

Já não estavam mais sozinhos no palco. Outros músicos se preparavam e afinavam seus instrumentos. Em breve os convidados de honra chegariam e iniciariam as apresentações. O trabalho de Neji era contratar instrumentalistas para acompanhar,_ sempre acompanhar_, os cantores em suas melodias.

"Certo... Acho que já ouvi um pouco do que você é capaz e como não disponho de muito tempo... não vou lhe pedir nenhum teste."

"Acredite..." Ela sorria. Aquele belo e claro sorriso enigmático. "Você ouviu _bem_ pouco."

"Ora, e quem é a arrogante agora?"

Antes que aquilo se tranformasse em uma discussão, as trombetas tocaram, anunciando a chegada dos cantores.

O Hyuuga fez sinal para os outros músicos. Tenten pôs-se em seu novo lugar no palco.

Prepararam-se.

* * *

**Sinceros agradecimetos a L. Ganoza!**

**GNT! CAPÍTULO ATUALIZADO!**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!**

**as músicas em outra língua que eu utilizar apenas no instrumental eventualmente virão com as traduções.**

**A letra original eu só usarei quando os personagens estiverem, de fato, cantando.**

**WEEEE Essa fic é mais drama eu diria...**

**aventura e romance permanecem fortes... apenas comédia vai diminuir um pouco, ao contrário do meu projeto anterior. o Tenten's Adventure**

**Acho bom avisar que vale a pena conferir a letra da música The Unforgiven, tocada por Neji...**

**vai ajudar a compreender um pouco do que Tenten escutara enquanto travava seu dueto com o gênio...**

**Boa parte das músicas que aparecerão estarão no instrumental.**

**Tratem isso como uma trilha sonora... xDDD**

**Espero que gostem. °u°b**


	2. Concurso

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- Fate - Maaya Sakamoto/Rayheart  
- Joyful Smile - BoA  
- Hanawa Sakura Kimiwa Utsukushi - Ikimono Gakari  
- Time's Scar - Chrono Cross

_**CAP. 2 - Concurso**_

* * *

**A**o término do estridente som de trombetas, os portões se abriram, dando passagem para várias e diversas carruagens.

E dentre as mais humildes delas...

"Vocês deram sorte de eu ter aparecido." disse o cocheiro por baixo de sua máscara. "Os condutores das carruagens com cantores _jamais_ dariam carona para concorrentes."

Sai sorria ao conversar com o bom Hatake no banco da frente da carroça. Ino e Sakura bufavam ao se ajeitarem em meio a partituras e caixotes com instrumentos.

Ao capotarem em uma das dunas e destruírem as próprias conduções, foram enxotadas pelos seus cocheiros e obrigadas a seguir à pé, discutindo. Até que encontraram Hatake Kakashi. Um dos guardas do castelo, entregador de instrumentos musicais e condutor nas horas vagas. Ele mesmo oferecera a carona. Houve alguma discussão a respeito de quem aceitaria a carona, Yamanaka ou Harunos, mas como Kakashi não aceitaria fazer duas viagens (e sabia que, se aceitasse, haveria briga pra saber quem iria primeiro), era pegar ou largar...

Após um opressivo silêncio, o Hatake tenta, novamente, quebrar aquele clima de "morte ao concorrente" antes que a sua carroça obtivesse o mesmo fim das outras duas.

"Então... Já se inscreveram?" o mascarado os fitava curioso com seu olhar de peixe morto.

"Como?" perguntaram os três.

Turistas... Kakashi se perguntava porque ainda se surpreendia com a falta de informação dos mais novos... Ele deveria cobrar um bônus aos seus superiores só para responder essa pergunta a cada novato que lhe aparecia.

"Se quiserem participar da competição em si" explicava com certa má vontade. "têm de se _inscrever_." Parou para observá-los um pouco. Os jovens, lerdos talvez pelo sol em suas cabeças, pareciam não entender o que ele queria dizer. Reduziu a velocidade de seus cavalos e prosseguiu com a explicação. "Todos os cantores que estão aqui querem cantar. Mas vieram para Suna atrás de proteção, para poderem fazer isso sem perigo. Cantar no concurso... isso é outra história."

Ele apontou para as pessoas na rua.

Nas movimentadas, porém quietas, ruas de terra os jovens podiam ver folhetos sendo distribuídos, palcos e tablados sendo montados e musicistas com seus instrumentos andando atarefadamente de um lado para o outro. Haveria em Suna intermináveis apresentações artisticas de todos os tipos, mas...

"O que é aquilo mais à frente? No muro!" pergunta a Yamanaka.

Ela apontava para uma esquecida e isolada bancada montada bem na frente dos muros do castelo. Lá, sentado e entedidado, apenas dois homens e um pergaminho aberto, mas praticamente em branco.

"Ali..." responde Kakashi, quase querendo rir de desgosto. "é justamente onde vocês tem que ir... para se inscreverem para o concurso"

E o silêncio voltou por mais alguns metros. Todos tinham a mesma dúvida. Apenas Sakura a verbalizou.

"É por causa da oferenda... não é?" perguntava quase distraída, sem levantar os olhos de suas mãos.

E finalmente uma pergunta mais perspicaz lhe surgia.

"Sim."

Ino franziu o cenho. Não entendia o que ela queria dizer, afinal, que relação teria a inscrição do concurso com o fato de haver a tal oferenda de voz?

A Haruno hesitou um pouco com o olhar intrigado e muito invasivo da Yamanaka. Talvez fosse bobeira dela fazer uma pergunta assim sendo que a outra competidora à sua frente parecia não suspeitar de coisa alguma. Mas prosseguiu com suas dúvidas. Seu irmão já sabia o que estava por vir.

"Essa oferenda de voz..." vacilou por um instante. "É um sacrifício?"

Uma corrente fria percorrera a espinha de Ino naquela hora. Essa idéia não passara por sua mente.

"Ninguém sabe. Pode ser que a tal deusa lhe peça para cantar, pode ser que peça pra morrer, talvez os dois, ou até nenhum... Por isso é um _concurso_ e não uma _convocação_... Ninguém é obrigado a arriscar a vida. Na verdade é até melhor assim. Torna mais fácil encontrar uma voz decente."

"Mas..." Sai juntou-se à discussão "...não há chance de um bom cantor estar entre os que _não _se inscreveram?" tirou as palavras da boca de sua irmã.

Ela ainda não dissera isso a Sai, mas, desde que decidira participar tinha em mente a possibilidade de servir de sacrifício, mas, por algum motivo, se obrigou a seguir em frente mesmo assim.

Ela basicamente se deixara levar pela emoção.

_'_Que atitude mais estúpida..._'_ repreendia-se.

Kakashi sorriu por baixo de sua máscara.

"Um cantor de verdade jamais se abateria por uma 'chance' de perder a vida se fosse em nome de sua música, principalmente se pelo bem de muitos. Os que não se inscreveram, que tiveram medo e receio, não são cantores. São lixo."

Sakura piscou adimirada. Nunca imaginou que tamanha convicção pudesse vir de um cocheiro! Quisera ela ter tanta certeza do que fazia...

"Puxa..." então Sai se vira para sua irmã. "Se suas chances de vencer não fossem tão nula, imouto... eu francamente não te deixaria participar..."

"Nii-san!"

Amava Sai. Realmente amava muito, mas as vezes ele era tão...

Ino via a criaturinha rosa à sua frente se encolher mais e mais no próprio abraço, parecendo ter vergonha de encarar qualquer coisa mais viva que a madeira daquela carroça. Seus pais chamariam aquilo de humildade, mas honestamente, ela achava que Sakura fazia doce demais. Alguém frágil assim não tem a mínima chance... Alguma reação ela teria que obter da Haruno!

E, lentamente, um sorriso travesso se abriu em sua belo rosto.

"Já está com medo, Haruno? Não quer se arriscar? Ah, não, espera, seu irmão está certo! Você não corre risco... não tem como ganhar..."

A de cabelos róseos a encarou por alguns instantes, mas depois de abrir a boca uma ou duas vezes sem de fato protestar, ela voltara a mirar a carroça, deixando Ino ainda mais irritada.

Era fato que se sentia insegura mas cantaria de qualquer jeito! Só não sabia como colocar isso em palavras para sua rival. Como poderia dzer à Ino que sentir medo nunca a impediu de se arriscar?

"Ei, Loira Porca" chamou Sai. "_Eu_ esmago os sonhos da minha irmã. Você. Calada."

"COMO É?"

E, sem qualquer convite ou motivação aparente, o Hatake interviu, impedindo outra infame discussão.

"Sabe, Yamanaka-san... Arriscar a vida é algo _realmente_ medonho. E de todos aqui, acho que a Haruno-san foi a única a cogitar a possibilidade de morrer." mirando o cocheiro, e sentindo que ele sorria, ainda que estivesse de costas para elas, Ino perguntava-se onde ele queria chegar. "E, curioso, não...?" Hatake agora encarava Sakura com seu único olho à mostra. "Ela veio do _mesmo_ jeito..."

O sorriso de Sai se alargou em uma amostra de orgulho.

Ino se aquietou. encarou Sakura mais um pouco, seu sangue fervendo cada vez que a ruiva desviava o olhar. Mas seu sorriso não vacilou, afinal... rival é rival.

"Então a questão..." disse Ino incliando-se para frente, desafiando-a "É se sua voz vale alguma coisa. Afinal, também vou arriscar _minha_ vida e se quiser me vencer... terá de ser _muito_ boa... Testuda!"

Então algo aconteceu. Sakura franziu o cenho e, ainda que não levantasse os olhos, sua voz se ergueu para a loira.

_'_É o que veremos, Porca!_'_

Ambas se encaravam desafiadoramente. Mas no lugar dos dentes trincando e da raiva de quando destruíram suas carruagens, elas sorriam. Decididas a levar sua rivalidade até o fim. Havia algo de saudável naquilo.

Sai agradeceu ao cocheiro com a cabeça. Kakashi também se permitiu sorrir aliviado: Sua carroça estava a salvo agora...

Ainda não sabia disso, mas agora a Haruno tinha mais do que uma rival e esse era outro sentimento recentemente recuperado após a repressão.

Mas o que será que significava?

* * *

Finalmente no castelo.

E _que castelo_!

Estavam presentes várias cantoras. Só mulheres, _nada_ de homens.

"Talvez porque concorram ao título de 'Sereia'." chutara Sai.

Ino decidiu dividir com os Harunos o que sabia, e então contou que havia uma lenda que diz que a deusa da Voz não gosta de homens, por isso faz com que suas harpias e sereias cantem, arrastando as almas destes para as trevas.

"Dizem que ela só tem ouvidos para as vozes belas e femininas... Como a minha! Ohohohoho..."

Enquanto Ino e Sai voltavam a discutir, Sakura se mantinha com seus pensamentos "Mas isso é só uma lenda, certo?" E olhando a sua volta ela soube.

Era só uma lenda... Que a maioria levava_ muito _a sério.

Quando chegaram ao Salão no qual ocorreria a audição, Sai abriu a porta e lhes deu passagem. A entrada só era permitida para as competidoras conforme alertara Kakashi, portanto ele aguardaria do lado de fora da sala, conversando com o Hatake.

Mas quando a jovem de cabelos róseos ia adentrar, seu irmão a segura pelo braço.

"Ei Sakura... Sobre o que eu disse na carruagem-" mas fora interrompido.

"Senhor, já vamos fechar as portas, a moça vai entrar ou não?"

Sakura olhou para o Haruno uma última vez antes do início do concurso. Ele lhe dera um sorriso calmo... Um sorriso de incentivo, e as portas se fecharam.

Droga, agora ela nunca saberia se ele ia lhe pedir desculpas ou não...

Mas a Haruno achava que não. O mais velho tinha o costume pegar esses momentos familiares e transformá-los em piada.

Seguiu adiante. Dois passos, só dois passos e esbarra nas costas da Yamanaka.

Quando achou que a Loira Porca ia insultá-la ou desfazer dela, Sakura percebe os graves olhares de todos ali. Bastou alguns segundos dentro da competição... para Ino abaixar a crista e começar, sem querer, a chegar mais perto da de cabelos róseos, quase segurando-a pelo braço.

Se havia uma hora para Sakura implicar, se desfazer e insultar a Yamanaka... essa hora era agora.

Pena que ela própria estava amedrontada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Sob os olhares amedrontadores da maioria das garotas, Sakura e Ino entraram em uma trégua silenciosa, espremendo-se cada vez mais para perto uma da outra conforme procuravam lugares para se assentarem, completamente intimidadas.

A repressão fizera _muito_ mal para a maior parte das competidoras. Mais para umas do que para outras... Em algumas era possível, inclusive, observar certas cicatrizes no pescoço, revelando um pouco pelo qual elas haviam passado. A trajetória delas próprias, seus dias e suas dores não tardaram a atingi-las.

Sakura fugira de casa assim que soube que seus pais, simpatizantes com as idéias do rei, a entregariam. Tinha 9 anos.

Fora adotada pelos pais de Haruno Sai, e perdera a voz quando, em uma invasão dos perseguidores, quase mataram seu novo irmão no lugar dela. Afim de manter os pais de Sai em segurança, fugiram para uma vila mais isolada. Tinha 11 anos, Sai tinha 14.

Não se sabe por que sua voz voltara depois de cinco anos sem ela. Mas foi pouco depois de anunciarem a chegada de Gaara ao trono. E sobre Temari.

Algo como...

* * *

_Dois dias atrás Sai estava colhendo batatas com Sakura a seu lado, ouvindo as notícias ditas pelo mensageiro._

_Este, narrava a fuga de Sabaku no Temari com o regente e a vaga para Sereia._

_Sakura sempre fora fan de Temari._

_"SHANAROOOOOO! ELA FUGIU!" Tapou a boca com ambas as mãos em seguida, olhando para Sai apavorada._

_O Haruno quase desmaiara naquela hora tamanho o susto. Conseguiu apenas abraçar sua irmã quase chorando de felicidade._

_No dia seguinte já estavam a caminho de Suna._

* * *

Sakura desejava trazer felicidade para as pessoas que a haviam perdido. Queria que elas também sentissem o que _ela_ sentiu ao ter sua voz de volta.

Sim... Sim! Ela agora lembrava! Era por isso que estava ali! Para...

O som das trombetas então preencheu o salão. O Rei chegou. Andava a largos passos, rápido, pelo comprido e rubro tapete que separava a porta de seu magnifico trono. Na verdade andava tão rápido que os músicos tinham de acelerar a música para acompanhar os passos do rei, que se jogara em seu trono tão logo lá chegara, sem se importar com a confusão que causara.

Suspiros encantados se fizeram ouvir por parte das cantoras: Era mais jovem e bonito do que se podia esperar.

Todos se assentaram.

Neji respirou fundo com a chegada da hora.

Sem mais cerimônias, o rei ordenou que começassem.

Seu conselheiro dava agora as demais orientações. Seriam chamadas uma a uma pelo nome então levantariam-se e diriam a música que cantariam. Simples assim.

"Não acha isso um pouco... frio demais... Ino?" sussurrava-lhe.

A Yamanaka parecia distraída. Não desfizera seu olhar triste e amedrontado desde que entraram, mas, tão logo percebeu a Haruno falando consigo, o que por si só era um milagre, se recompôs e retomou seu jeito Loiro Porco de ser.

"Olha _bem_ pra cara do rei... Parece ser alguém que lhe daria uma recepção calorosa?"

Olhando melhor, era realmente impossível imaginá-lo abraçando-a como a uma irmã depois de uma longa viagem. Na verdade, era impossível imaginá-lo fazendo qualquer coisa mais amigável que não mandá-la pra cadeia por encará-lo por muito tempo. Era jovem, mas suas expressões encontravam-se fixas na face como uma carranca se fixa em um velho. Até umas rugas sutis entre as ausentes sobrancelhas ele tinha! Uma profunda preocupação era mais do que evidente em seus olhos verde-água. Os cabelos vermelho-fogo encontravam-se ajeitados por baixo de uma vistosa coroa.

Segurando um pergaminho não muito grande com os nomes das inscritas, Kankurou, irmão e conselheiro do rei, pôs-se a chamá-las.

E para a não surpresa de Neji, qual não foi a primeira a se apresentar senão sua prima: Hyuuga Hinata. Tenten deu seus últimos preparos no negro violino, se fazendo mais atenta para a moça que levantara e agora se dirigia para a frente do Rei.

Uma jovem bonita trajando um vestido branco, simples, de pele alva e olhos como pérolas se dirigiu ao palco. Cabelos preto-azulados caindo por suas costas.

Era uma Hyuuga...

Parecia meiga. Bem diferente do outro a seu lado.

A jovem fez uma simples, porém impecável, reverência, dizendo em seguida:

"Cantarei... Fate."

Fate - (teclem fate rayheart)

E dito isso... Tão logo a música começou, a Hyuuga pôs-se a cantar docemente.

A princípio, fora necessário depositar um pouco mais de atenção ao que ela dizia para de fato escutá-la, pois cantava realmente muito baixo, mas, bem aos poucos, palavra por palavra, conforme o avançar da música, a própria Hinata se fazia ouvir claramente, com um canto sereno e suave.

Ela logo embalava a todos com sua melodia, tal como uma mãe faz com seu bebê. Maternalmente

Não demorou e chegou a deixa de seu primo Neji e dos demais instrumentos de corda. O curioso era que, de todos, o que mais se sobressaia era o violino de Tenten. A violinista não parecia surpresa com isso.

Mas a verdade é que não havia como tocar para Hinata do jeito que tocara para as outras... A voz de Hinata era tão linda, tão... esperançosa.

Ao ouvi-la, com seu canto melodioso e aparência delicada, era fácil imaginá-la cantando com as mãos juntas sobre o peito, como se fosse um anjo fazendo uma oração. No entanto, Hinata permitia seu corpo balançar suavemente, mexendo os braços como se regesse as próprias palavras, erguendo-os suavemente nas notas mais agudas e abaixando-os nas mais graves, como se eus braços fossem ondas numa praia acolhedora os as asas de uma ave em seu regozijante e majestoso vôo. A garota de coques se levantou e fez aquilo que estava designada a fazer: Deixou-se levar pela voz, um estranho ânimo dominando seu corpo, fazendo com que seu violino cantasse junto de Hinata.

Impressionado com o que via, e ouvia, Neji escutou atentamente ao que Tenten tocava, ao que ela... dizia.

Começara a acreditar no que ela lhe dissera antes. Tenten não_ acompanhava_ sua prima, mas de fato _cantava_ com ela, através das cordas de seu violino.

De todos os sons que ouvira naquele dia, Neji achou aquele o mais maravilhoso.

Houve espaços para solos de Tenten, e depois de satisfeita suas necessidades de se sobressair, a música voltou ao seu rítimo normal. Então, um fim rápido para uma melodia que ficaria por muito tempo no pensamento dos ali presentes.

O rei se ajeitou, sentando-se direito em seu trono. _Agora_ Gaara estava atento. Aquela sim fora uma canção de significado. Tanto por parte da Hyuuga quanto da violinista.

Ainda não concordava com o concurso, mas... pelo menos... eles haviam começado bem..

Ao findar da melodia, Hinata se sentou. Tenten também.

Ouviam-se comentários e sussurros vindos das moças, mas o mais incrível era que não eram críticas e comentários maldosos. Estavam todas adimiradas.

Os múrmúrios cessaram ao falar de Kankurou.

As próximas competidoras se apresentaram. E cantavam muito bem! Maravilhosamente bem na verdade, provando que Kakashi estava certo. Mas, depois de ouvirem a música da Hyuuga... ficava aparente que havia algo... faltando nas outras...

No fundo, elas não estavam mais libertas do medo que as que não haviam se inscrito. Apenas... "menos presas",

Até o rei voltou a se recostar em seu trono, uqase voltando ao desânimo. Era de cortar o coração saber que a liberdade havia sido privada até mesmo dos corações mais valentes.

Já pelo 9° nome. Kankurou voltou-se para a lista.

"Apresente-se..." mas esta foi tomada pelo mal-humorado rei.

"Se eu não fizer nada vou adormecer." foi tudo o que disse, friamente. Sutilmente decepcionado com o concurso como um todo.

Kankurou não se abalou. Sabia que era a preocupação com sua irmã que o deixava assim. Não gostava da sensação de... subistituí-la.

"Apresente-se," disse o soberano de Suna "Yamanaka Ino."

Ino respirou fundo. Aproveitando o clima de não muita competitividade, Sakura virou-se para a loira.

"Boa Sorte..." era o que sussurrava.

Ino parou. Parecia tentar disfarçar o choque. Fez que sim com a cabeça, confusa demais para implicar, seguindo depois para o lugar no palco onde antes estivera a Hyuuga e todas as outras cantoras. Cantaria Joyful Smile.

Joyful Smile - Boa

Tenten fez bico. Não tocaria dessa vez. Até mesmo as harpas tocariam e ela ficaria ali, parada! O Hyuuga apenas sorriu para ela, achando graça na _fome de tocar_ da morena.

A música era absolutamente mais animada, causando um sentimento nostáugico em todos os ali presentes, que a muito não ouviam nada assim. Algo... _alegre._

Palmas. Ino parecia ter chutado o medo para longe, ao começar a cantar e bater palmas, olhando para as outras e fazendo gestos com a cabeça para incentivá-las a baterem palmas também. A loira não só cantava como também dançava, e muito bem, ao rítmo de sua canção.

Mais palmas ao ritmo da música. Os guardas e até Kankurou. Todos começavam a se mexer conforme as batidas. Como aquilo era bom! A única coisa que se comparava com aquela sensação era a de festa... Uma muito bem-vinda e aguardada festa que se desabrochava, pouco a pouco, batida a batida, palma por palma, no interior de todos ali.

O próprio Rei Gaara não conseguia se manter apenas sentado. Mas era, óbviamente, ponderado, movendo apenas os pés reais ao ritmo da canção.

Já Kankurou, que era discreto coisa nenhuma, começara logo a dançar desengonçadamente, mas não era o único. Algumas cantoras também faziam menção de se mexer além das palmas... Ainda que não saíssem de sus assentos, a maioria das competidoras balançavam os ombros, cantavam junto e as vezes... até sorriam!

Ino não se limitou ao palco. Desceu as escadas do tablado em saltitantes passos, passando por cada uma delas, levantando-as fazendo-as dançar também. Quando cantava, nada a intimidava e nada intimidaria quem quer que a estivesse ouvindo.

Com certeza quando retornasse, a Yamanaka já não estaria mais com aquele medo das outras garotas, o que era uma pena, porque significava que ela voltaria na totalidade ao jeito Porca de ser.

Na parte instrumental, Ino fitou Sakura e piscou. Aquilo dizia tudo: "Eu te disse que era boa..."

Sim._ Aquele_ jeito Porco de ser. Uma rival seria sempre uma rival...

No entanto, não ouve cara feia, nem retorno de implicância. Apenas um singelo sorriso da Haruno que se alargava cada vez mais em adimiração pela talentosa cantora que conhecera, sentindo uma vontade enorme de que chegasse sua vez.

Esperava com todas as suas forças que pudesse se sair tão bem quanto a Yamanaka.

E já era sua hora de tentar, pois a música cessara.

"Apresente-se, Haruno Sakura."

Seria a última a se apresentar naquele dia, havendo ainda outros dois para terminarem as audições e se iniciarem as eliminatórias. Por isso respiraram bem fundo Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sai e até Kakashi. Os dois últimos ouvindo uma boa parte pelo lado de fora até então.

"Vou ca-c-cantar..." ponderou um instante... não decidira antes o que cantar... COMO PUDERA SE ESQUECER DE UMA COISA DESSAS? Teria de escolher agora. "Hana wa Sakura!"

Gaara ergueu o lugar onde devia haver uma sombrancelha. Essa música fora composta por Ikimono Gakari. Era bem pertinente para alguém cuja voz não era, em nada, firme. Frágil ao ponto de gaguejar ao falar... como ela esperava cantar?

E ao que parecia pelos olhares e sussurros dos instrumentalistas, ninguém sabia tocar aquela música. Era uma melodia realmente linda, mas já enterrada pelo passado.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, imaginando que não poderia se sentir ainda pior.

Então bem devagar, ainda com um certo receio, Hinata se levantou timidamente.

"P-posso tocar? N-n-no piano!" O rei olhou para a jovem Hyuuga e ela imediatamente se encolheu. quer dizer que quem canta bem também gagueja?

Tenten não sabia direito o por quê, mas no momento que a Hyuuga se ofereceu para tocar, Neji fizera uma cara muito estranha. Franzia o cenho como alguém que se pergunta algo, mas apertava o braço do violoncelo com a mão como se sentisse raiva...

Algo havia lhe cutucado uma cicatriz.

Sakura lançou-lhe um aberto sorriso. Uma das cantoras se oferecendo para ajudar? Essa era sua melhor oportunidade de absorver alguma confiança. Ainda mais tratando-se de uma das _muito_ boas.

"Muito obrigada!"

Hinata apenas se encolheu com os ombros sorrindo timidamente, bochechas levemente rosadas, para depois se acomodar no piano do centro do palco.

E assim... começaram.

Hana wa Sakura Kimi wa Utsukushi - Ikimono Gakari

Primeiro uma introdução de Hinata no piano. Depois Sakura.

E que voz que ela tinha! Absurdamente diferente daquela que usava para falar. Dizia muito mais coisas com essa. O começo era singelo como na canção de Hinata, mas havia algo muito diferente. Algo muito mais forte, muito mais... profundo.

E poucas palavras depois a violinista sentiu um formigar em suas mãos... um acelerar de seu coração, aquela estranha "fome de tocar" preenchendo mais uma vez o seu ser...

Não dava para resistir. Não precisava resistir.

Tenten estava novamente de pé, assustando Sakura. Não sabia tocar, mas se fosse com a voz da Haruno, tocaria nem que tivesse que inventar ou reinventar as notas para aquela canção.

E o que inicialmente era para ser acompanhado apenas por piano, agora tinha não só um violino, como toda a frota de instrumentos de corda tocando, cantando, com ela.

Pois assim como a vontade de se emocionar da música de Hinata, a vontade de dançar e celebrar da música de Ino, a fome de tocar contagiava a todos os instrumentalitas, sendo Neji o primeiro a se guiar no que Tenten tocava para assim, participar também.

Sakura percebeu o que Tenten e Neji haviam feito. Agora todos os instrumentos de corda seguiam as notas dadas pelos hábeis músicos.

Prometeu a si msma que não os decepcionaria.

Sem planejar... sem perceber... e sem hesitar, a Haruno abriu os braços, fechou os olhos, sorriu e se entregou àquele momento, aproveitando ao máximo aquela canção.

Não dançava como Ino, mas também não regia como Hinata. Seus movimentos pareciam seguir as palavras da canção. O que antes pareciam belas frases soltas tomavam forma através dos gestos da Haruno. Com seus cabelos róseos a balançar, com seus braços a desenhar, Sakura era A cerejeira, e era as flores, mas também a neve a derreter e a chuva a cair. Ela era a narradora e era a própria história. Cantava, se mexia e aquilo que parecia sem sentido... criava vida.

Suas palmas se estendiam para as cantoras e elas sentiam a dor sumir. A neve derretia.

Elas se sentiam lindas, fortes, como flores de cerejeira. Era o fim do Inverno, era hora da Primavera.

Ao longo da canção, notaram algo muito lindo por trás de cada palavra cantada pela Haruno. Algo muito além do que o termo _amor_ poderia descrever.

Tenten pareceu ter plena consciência do que podia fazer com seu violino, de como se destacava cada vez que tocava ao lado de uma bela voz. Era por _essa_ habilidade que estava ali agora, mas... com Sakura cantando... não importava o quanto tocasse. Mais que isso, com muita emoção, Sakura cantava que As flores eram lindas, e a cada vez que esse verso se repetia, ela própria parecia ficar mais bela. Diferente do que houvera com a Hyuuga, o que se destacava ali era a voz da ruiva e todo seu sentimento enquanto cantava. Nada mais.

Kankurou dançava, as cantoras dançavam e até alguns instrumentalistas! Como podia ela resistir? Ino abriu os braços, soltando seu corpo para sentir a música por completo, tal como a Haruno.

Logo outas cantoras aprendiam a música, cantando com Sakura, formando um coro, ajudando com melodia...

Aquilo não era mais um concurso... Era uma comemoração!

* * *

Não longe do castelo, em seu navio, o capitão preparava-se para buscar uma de suas tripulantes de maior valor quando chegasse a hora.

Foi quando ouviu, ainda ao longe, uma canção. A primeira realmente boa em muito tempo.

Não era como as outras, e o que o surpreendeu ainda mais foi que precisava esforçar-se para reconhecer o violino de Tenten em meio àquela embriagante voz.

Mudara de idéia. Decididamente... chegara a hora.

Time's Scar - (teclem times scar)

_Aquela voz... o chamava._

"Marujos..." disse com uma inabitual calma. "temos de buscar Tenten... nesse _exato_ momento..."

"Mas e quanto às outras candidatas?" perguntou-lhe um loiro.

"Precisaremos _dessa_ candidata. Tanto faz as outras. Tenho uma estranha certeza de que isso bastará."

Não havia como descrever a expressão no rosto de seu capitão... Uma vez vira algo parecido nele enquanto enfrentavam sereias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Quando se é encantado por uma sereia, apesar dos sorrisos, seus olhos se apagam e sua vida se esvai.

Mas os olhos de seu superior brilhavam mais do que nunca. Eram duas jóias negras de pura determinação... Havia mais vida neles agora do que durante todo o período do fim da repressão.

"Se está dizendo... Mas... como iremos lá pra dentro bem agora?"

O capitão sorriu de lado, iniciando seu monólogo.

"Enquanto a madeira de nosso navio... for mais forte do que vidro..." e não precisou continuar.

"Ah, não... de novo não..." disse um moreno de feições caninas.

* * *

Sakura cantara maravilhosamente, encantando a todos.

Tanto os que estavam presentes... quanto os que estariam...

"Oh, não... de novo não..." Disse Tenten ao olhar pela vasta janela da sala em que se encontravam.

Todos os que viram o mesmo que Tenten saíam correndo e gritando. Antes que se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um navio adentrara o recinto pela mesma janela, quebrando-a completamente.

O nome Uchiha se fazia vivo em vermelho-sangue na madeira escura da nau.

"SASUKE!" gritava o Rei.

"Yo! caros porcos e ricos. Não se preocupem, não viemos pilhar... Ao menos não o de sempre..."

"O que quer aqui, Uchiha?" disse Neji levantando-se e afastando-se dos muitos cacos de vidro que, se não fosse pela distância entra a janela e o palco e trono, teria feito várias vítimas.

"Apenas o que me pertence..." foi a resposta vinda do dono dos orbes ônix, estendendo sua mão para aquela que estava ao lado do Hyuuga.

Tenten apoiou seu negro violino no ombro.

"Chegou meio cedo, não acha?"

"Só improvisando, Tenten... Só improvisando."

"Você está com eles!" A sensação de ter tido sua confiança traída dominava seu pálido olhar do Hyuuga.

Não encarou o gênio de imediato, mas quando o fez utilizou poucas palavras.

"Sinto muito." então deu de ombros sorrindo-lhe meio sem-graça e sem arrependimento.

Sasuke pulou de seu barco e aterriçou hábilmente no chão entre Neji e Tenten com uma corda amarrada em sua cintura, segurando a violinista pela dela.

Foram içados pelo marujo Kiba e seu fiel Akamaru.

E antes que pudesse se pudesse dizer que iriam embora.

"A loira, a de olhos pérola e a de cabelos rosa." disse-lhe a de coques.

"Muito bem, Tenten" cumprimentava o capitão. "Agora conto com você."

E tendo ouvido isso, a morena se posicionou mais uma vez com seu violino, pondo-se a tocar, conforme esperava, a última melodia daquele dia.

Naruto lançou a rede.

As três foram levadas a bordo.

A tempos que Gaara chamara os guardas, mas tristemente percebera tarde demais que estes estavam trancados no lado de fora assim como Sai e Kakashi, tanto quanto eles o estavam pelo lado de dentro.

"Mas o que-" nada pôde ser feito, assim como o rei não pôde terminar sua frase.

Pouco a pouco, todos caíam no sono com a melodia tocada por Tenten.

O grito assustado de uma certa Haruno foi a última coisa que se pôde ouvir

Então, em meio aos destroços da sala e corpos dormentes no chão, o navio zarpou.

".._.imouto_..." foi a última coisa que Sai pôde dizer antes de entrar em um sono forçado.

* * *

**Sinceros agradecimentos à L. Ganoza!**

**-CAP ATUALIZADO!**

**apesar dessa fic ter como casal principal Sakura e Sasuke, aki no FF eu postei cmo uma fic de Neji e Tenten afim de ficar mais fácil de encontrar a fic...**

**Se você digita Sakura ou Sasuke no "search" do site encontra uma infinidade de fics, tantas que essazinha ake some por completo... xDv então colokei os personas principais como neji e tenten na descrição, mas apesar de haver sim Nejiten, essa é uma fic Sasusaku.**

**UHUUULLLL! ESTE FOI O CAP 2!**

**esse cap tah meio comprido mesmo... foi mal.. mas espero que estejam gostando...**

**Como minha grande best amiga PODANE diz... o Sasuke tah com uma personalidade baseada no Scars de Wanted, mangá de Matsuri Hino...**

**Quanto ao Sai.. bem... eu goto dele xD**

**Vejo você na próxima!**

**Ja ne!**

**°u°v**


	3. Sereia

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- Rakuen - Do as Infinity/Inuyasha  
- Chou - Tsukiko Amano

_**CAP. 3 - Sereia**_

* * *

**A**cordara não fazia muito tempo.

Sua cabeça latejava e seus olhos ardiam. Em sua mente, o grito apavorado de sua irmã sequestrada ressoava com firmeza.

"Eu devia... ter feito alguma coisa." resentiu-se o Haruno, ainda esforçando-se para se erguer do chão. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de gritar.

"Como se pudesse..." Neji não estava melhor. Procurava se concentrar em ajudar os demais caídos a se recomporem. "Fomos enganados... _Eu_ fui enganado!" recusava-se a crer no quanto sentira-se admirado pela violinista e agora, como recompensa, perdera não só Tenten como também sua prima. "Ninguém podia ter feito qualquer coisa."

Ao perceber alguém cambaleante tocar-lhe o ombro, Sai se virou e encontrou um zonzo Kakashi levantando-se.

"Mas isso..." começou, em meio aos vultos diante de seu olho, que pouco a pouco recuperava a vista. "...não quer dizer que não possamos fazer algo _agora_."

"E o que faríamos? Já devem estar longe a essa altura!"

"Falando em altura..." Gaara também ajudava as cantoras e músicos a se levantarem, os guardas sob seu comando levando-os ao médico. Mais de uma os guardas o cercavam e o imploravam para sair dali, mas o rei os ignorava. "Vocês não perceberam nada de estranho?"

"Vossa Majestade..." insistiam alguns deles, impedindo o Rei de Suna de prosseguir com o que dizia "Deixe-as com os para-médicos, Nós temos que tirá-lo daqui ou.."

"Ou _o que_, oficial!" e de uma fala irritada, Gaara passou para os gritos enfurecidos. "A ameaça já se foi _sem ser impedida_ e devo lembrá-lo de que _eu_ não era o alvo. _Mas minha irmã seria_ se ela aqui estivesse!"

"Gaara..." Kankurou tentava acalmá-lo.

"Não Kankurou, agora eu vou falar! Há um mês inteiro ela vinha recebendo ameaças de sequestro até que decidiu fugir! E agora isso! Vocês não tem competência alguma, no momento que eu quiser segurança, eu vou para o lado oposto de de vocês oficia-"

"GAARA!" interrompe seu irmão. Kankurou se dirigiu aos guardas "Eu sinto muito, Sua Majestade está sob forte estresse agora, será que podem acompanhar os outros até os médicos?"

E então os guardas se retiraram. Houve um grave silêncio no salão enquanto as últimas competidoras e instrumentalistas seguiam-nos até outro recinto, restando ali tão somente o Rei, seu irmão, Kakashi, Sai e Neji.

"Gaara, sabe que não deve falar em público sobre as ameaças..."

"Que me importa o público, Kankurou? Temari fugiu e com razão! Estamos cercados de guardas e vigias por todo o castelo e veja o que aconteceu! Só três foram levadas porque_eles não quiseram_ sequestrar as outras, sabe dis-"

Com um pigarro, o Hatake pede a palavra ao rei.

"Perdão, Majestade, mas... o que dizia sobre a altura?"

Sem sua coroa, o jovem rei de Suna não parecia tão alto... mas não ficava nem um pouco menos intimidador. Sem responder à pergunta, o ruivo encara Sai e Neji.

"Quem são esses dois, Hatake?"

Os dois jovem em questão se encaram inquisitivamente. O cocheiro é conhecido do Rei?

"Oh! São irmão e primo de duas das competidoras sequestradas, Vossa Majestade."

"Presumo que queira que eu assuma este assunto como sendo deles também, então?"

"Se possível... sim, meu Senhor."

E assim, Gaara puxa um grande punhado de ar antes de falar.

"Será que nenhum de vocês percebeu que estamos na sala de um _castelo_? Ainda não se perguntaram como que um navio entrou pela janela sendo que estamos a mais de 12 lances de escadas do chão e da água?"

Silêncio. Lembraram da cena surpreendente que fora o navio, junto do nome Uchiha, adentrando a sala com todo seu pavoroso esplendor.

Havia algo _poderoso_ por detrás disso.

Gaara e Kakashi se encararam friamente, ambos com a resposta na ponta de suas línguas.

_Amaterasu_.

Em meio ao clima sombrio, Neji pensou em sua prima... e no que Hiashi faria quando retornasse do mar e soubesse o que aconteceu. Sai ainda confuso e temeroso, desejou que Sakura... e até mesmo Ino... estivessem bem.

No Uchiha, as coisas não estavam _nada_ bem.

"ME SOLTEM! EU QUERO VOLTAR! QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO SEUS-" Ino teve de ser contida por dois marujos. Uzumaki tentava segurá-la a todo custo, mas a Yamanaka só se aquietou ao ter sua boca amordaçada por Kiba.

"Credo, com uma voz irritante como essa..." dizia o moreno esfregando as orelhas "Tem certeza de que escolheu as pessoas certas, Tenten?" Agora o Inuzuka amarrava os pulsos da loira nas costas da mesma, em seguida pondo-a sentada ao lado das outras duas. Todas amarradas ao mastro.

"Também me surpreendi." foi a tudo o que a de coques disse, sem levantar o olhar, enquanto verificava se as cordas de Sakura e Hinata estavam firmes sem que as machucassem. Seu comentário fazendo com que o rosto de Ino ficasse vermelho de raiva.

Tanto a Haruno quanto a Hyuuga não precisaram ser amordaçadas, já que nada diziam desde acordarem do sono imposto pela música tocada pela violinista.

E que música era aquela? Que magia havia naquilo?

COMO, diabos, um _navio_ entrara pela janela de um castelo a uma altura supostamente inalcançável para qualquer objeto aquático!

Mas principalmente...

"O que querem conosco?" perguntou uma séria Hinata, mostrando um lado mais valente de si. O tumulto que se formou entre os marujos aumentava na espectativa de uma discussão.

"Ora, logo quem eu achei que fosse a mais frágil..." Kiba se aproximava perigosamente, agachando-se para encará-la enquanto segurava o rosto da Hyuuga entre calejados dedos. "O que você _acha_ um bando de piratas pode querer com moças como vocês?" sua valentia se desfez enquanto encarava o Inuzuka. A pobre Hyuuga já quase soluçava de medo diante do bafo de cão dele.

"Deixe-as em paz, cachorro!" Era o loiro quem falava, chutando Kiba de leve. Não gostava do modo como o amigo se divertia assustando as prisioneiras. "Não ouve o que ele diz, não. _Não_ é nada disso. Não que eu saiba o que você pensou, mas com certeza..." continuava Naruto a falar sozinho.

Hinata nada respondeu, apenas tirou o rosto das mãos do Inuzuka que agora nem a encarava mais. Levantando-se, Kiba dirigiu-se a Naruto.

"Não há como sabermos se algo assim vai ou não acontecer..." Muitos marújos concordavam com Kiba fazendo com que o barulho de murmúrios soasse cada vez mais alto.

"O que quer dizer?" a aflição de Sakura aumentava a cada palavra dita pelos piratas, que a elas se referiam, mas para elas não se dirigiam.

"Acontece..." disse a firme voz vinda de trás. "...que não estaremos com vocês no lugar para onde vão."

A cada palavra dita pelo Capitão Uchiha, era um passo que dava mais para perto das prisioneiras. E a cada passo de suas botas na madeira do navio, o murmúrio se desfazia e os marujos se aquietavam. Trajando não mais que as botas, as calças e o chapéu, sua posição naquele navio só era denunciada pela vistosa capa azul-marinha caprichosamente decorada com detalhes dourados, claramente feitos com outra pessoa em mente a qual esse capitão afanara sem o menor ressentimento, que cobria-lhe o peito cheio de ataduras. Havia manchas sangue bem vermelhas, recentes, por baixo e por cima da capa. Manchas vermelhas e recentes por fora... e provavelmete por dentro da bainha de sua espada.

Por um instate Sasuke pareceu encará-la. Pareceu analisá-la. Sakura quis desviar, ela_tinha_ que desviar! Mas não conseguiu. E não precisou perguntar uma segunda vez para que ele respondesse.

"Não as mataremos, se é o que pensa. "Agora um sorriso desdenhoso se formava em seus lábios, tirando risadas cruéis da tripulação. "Não ganharíamos nada com isso."

"Se não nos quer mortas nos tire daqui! Temos de voltar agora para o castelo e para o concur... - a Haruno foi interrompida com brutalidade."

"Entenda de uma vez garotinha..." disse Sasuke afastando bruscamente a capa de si com um movimento cortante do braço que fez seu ferimento sangrar um pouco mais. "Aqui em_meu_ barco vocês não são passageiras... não estão aqui em viagem. Tão pouco são pessoas. Aqui, vocês são _mercadoria."_

As três se encararam, E agora tudo fazia sentido.

A eterna lei da oferta e da procura se fazia mestra de seus destinos agora...

"No mundo, tem maior valor aquilo que mais falta. Quanto vocês acham que valem _suas_vozes? Quanto acham que valem _as vozes se concorrentes à vaga de_ _Sereia_?"

Estavam indo para Ichiba, a terra do mercado, onde seriam trocadas pelo preço que considerassem justo.

"Então é isso... _Tudo_ isso para _nada_." Hinata dizia o que os olhos de uma cabisbaixa Ino assim como o silêncio de Sakura transmitiam. "Todo esse concurso para ninguém fazer uma oferenda pelas pessoas!" seus gritos se esforçando para superar o barulho da tripulação e, quem sabe, atingir seu desalmado capitão.

"_Não são_ a Sereia." sua voz era cortante e fria como uma espada. E quando ele falou, todo barulho cessou "Se a original pode ser substituída... _Vocês_ também podem."

Dito isso se retirou. Naruto e Kiba removeram a amordaça de Ino, que de tanta decepção já nem mais reclamava.

Em silêncio, os marujos saíram. Eles próprios temendo as frias palavras ditas pelo seu líder, até que restava somente Naruto ali.

De todos, o loiro parecia ter menos vínculo possível com uma atitude pirata. No entanto, era ele um dos membros da tripulação de maior vínculo com o Capitão Uchiha. O outro membro era ninguém menos senão Tenten. Desde que chegaram ele parecia estar mais interessado em tentar confortá-las do que dar ouvidos ao capitão.

De um de seus bolsos ele puxou uma faca de aparência débil e enferrujada, talvez guardada a muito nas pantalonas do marujo. Do outro, uma maçã de aparência tão débil e, _ugh_, tão velha quanto a faca. Descascando a maçã sem qualquer pressa ou, esperava-se, vontade de comê-la, Naruto lhes falava sem encará-las. Seus olhos só acompanhavam os passos de Sasuke.

"Sabem... ele nem sempre foi assim." então, _ARGH!_, comeu um pedaço da maçã. "Muita coisa aconteceu para nos trazer até aqui. Não "aqui" fisicamente, sabe, no mar. 'Aqui', nesse ponto de ter sequestrar vocês três..." dizia, na tentativa de obter mais do que as caras de decepção que as prisioneiras lhe lançavam. Mas isso dificilmente aconteceria. Quando percebeu que não estava se saindo muito bem, lançou fora a maçã, e comentou mais para si que para elas "Espero que possam nos perdoar um dia..."

Então Naruto também saiu, deixando-as com seus pensamentos.

"Ei, hã... Sakura, não é?" A de olhos verdes acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sem se virar. Ao que Hinata prosseguiu com uma triste voz. "O que... exatamente, foi isso?"

Sakura olhou-a sem muita vontade de sequer franzir o cenho para indicar sua dúvida. Então, fosse por realmente querer saber, fosse pelo desconforto de cair novamente no silêncio, Hinata prosseguiu.

"Quero dizer... ele é um pirata.. não tem obrigação de nos fazer sentir melhor. Então... porque..."

"Porque ele tem a noção..." disse-lhe Ino com uma voz que misturava o mau humor com uma maturidade meio incomum à jovem "...de que somos_ gente_. De que merecemos mais respeito do que aquele capitão nos deu."

E depois o silêncio acabou retomando seu lugar. Cada uma digerindo suas próprias especulações, tentando apenas esquecer sua atual situação. Sakura fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, sentindo uma leve e fresca brisa que carregava os aromas do mar.

Agora ela queria muito ter ouvido o que Sai tinha pra lhe dizer antes do concurso. Mesmo que fosse uma implicância... Na verdade, _principalmente_ se fosse uma implicância...

Ela sentia _tanto_ a falta de seu irmão... Dos dois.

"Se ao menos" Hinata dizia mais para si que para as outras, mas chamando a atenção delas mesmo assim. "Se ao menos pudéssemos mostrar aos outros o mesmo que o loiro viu..."

"Se pudéssemos mostrar que somos... _mais_ que mercadorias." prosseguia Hinata com o raciocínio.

Um sutil sorriso se formou no rosto da Yamanaka:

"E quem disse que não podemos?"

No leme, Sasuke virou a oeste, onde seguiriam para Ichiba. A Noroeste o Mar Inexplorado e as Shima Koe a leste. Cada vez mais para trás, Suna.

Apesar de manter o olhar fixo à frente, em sua cabeça, um certo brilho esmeralda não o deixava em paz.

"Não acha que pegou pesado demais?" Subindo as escadas, Tenten não trazia seu violino, agora com os cabelos soltos, preparava-se para dormir.

Não que sentisse sono... Era apenas o seu modo de deixar "problemas" de lado.

"São _Shoohin_, Tenten... mercadorias. Não _tenho_ que tratá-las bem."

"Mas você bem_ queria_, não é?"

O de orbes ônix não respondeu. Mas seu silêncio dissera tudo.

"Você mudou muito desde a morte de Itachi."

As mãos do capitão apertaram com mais força o leme, quase amassando-o em algumas partes ao que Tenten continuou.

"Não fique bravo... Ele se foi como um capitão de verdade. Afundando com seu navio... Se não fosse por ele, e por_ sua_ luta com ele, não teríamos o Sharingan agora. Nem as_cantoras."_

Acalmou-se. Não que as palavras de sua amiga não eram tranquilizadoras... Eram apenas verdadeiras.

"Você não está aqui só pra 'me fazer sentir melhor', está?" já adivinhara tudo.

Ela fez bico, empurrando-o e conduzindo a nau por ela mesma, já que esta era sua tarefa original no, agora incrivelmente lento, navio.

"Você gostou de tocar com aquele cara... Você sempre preferiu caras de cabelo comprido, não é?"

Ainda sem resposta. Mas ela já fazia aquele bico de irritação.

"Ainda dá tempo de voltar e sequestrá-lo também, se quiser" brincou o capitão. "Afinal, ele te traz lembranças boas. Não. É"

Nada

"E por isso você humildemente veio me "ajudar", para fingir que eu estava _pior, n_ão..."

"CHEGA DE 'NÃO É'!" Sasuke ria. Aquilo era muito divertido. Naruto tinha o mesmo _hobby_de provocar a morena... desde os sete anos de idade o faziam, Tenten com oito. "Pare de me encher o saco, _seu pivete travestido de capitão_, ou dou-lhe um puxão de orelha!"

"Tenten... a muito deixei de temer seus puxõ...AHHHHHIIIIAIAIAIAI!"

Tenten puxou-lhe a orelha.

"Como, é? Não ouvi-iii... Repita!"

"LARGAA.. AIAIAIAI!" ela o fez. "Hmmph, isso foi sorte. Você pegou... minha orelha ruim."

Tenten ria com as costas da mão abafando parte de seu riso . Era sempre muito divertido relembrar a infância com Sasuke cujo mais próximo de uma risada que dera fora seu velho sorriso de canto.

Foi nesse momento que foram interrompidos por uma canção.

Rakuen - Do as Infinity

Ino sorria. Sakura e Hinata acompanhavam.

Aquela música tinha muita força.

E elas também teriam, pois se entraram nessa com a possibilidade de _morrer_... como ousariam se abater por "serem substituídas"?

O que cantariam poderia não ter qualquer significado para os piratas... Podia não alterar em nada seus novos destinos, mas elas não cantavam para eles.

**"**_Todos sabem que as cicatrizes não desaparecem  
__Quanto tempo continuará?  
__Nós não precisamos de ninguém"_

Estavam lá para apanharem, sofrerem, caírem, e sempre,_ sempre_ se levantar. Seriam tão fracas ao ponto de fraquejarem à primeira dificuldade?

Não. Não seriam.

E não voltariam a se esquecer disso.

**"**_Todos estão esperando o dia em que não haverá nenhuma luta  
__Soldados no campo da batalha:  
__Relembre o calor de suas mães agora"_

Quase esqueceram-se. Não lutavam e competiam apenas por elas, mas também por todos os que precisavam de sua liberdade de volta.

Fossem eles amigos... família... desconhecidos...

Ou até piratas.

**"**_Neste amplo infinito mundo  
__seus próprios mapas são construídos  
__& vão caminhar, segurando suas lágrimas"_

Do jeito que pudia, de olhos fechados, Ino se ajoelhou. Aquela canção era para todos aqueles naquele navio, que porum momento, puderam subjuigá-las, puderam subestimá-las.

**"**_Levante-se, Hey acorde  
__os leões dormindo algumas vezes  
__pois eles vão viver para amanhã"_

Precisaria de toda sua voz naquele momento por que como todos sabem, mas muitos esquecem, é difícil pôr em palavras tudo aquilo que se sente...

Como explicar-lhes os seus sonhos?

**"**_Todos estão segurando  
__uma única parte de amor  
__mesmo se você a odeia, nenhuma delas  
__pode ser carregada"_

Seus objetivos?

**"**_Não precisamos desse tipo coisa  
__neste tempo limitado,  
__siga para um paraíso que você não pode ver ainda  
__Eles vão caminhar não importa quanto distante seja"_

Mercadorias _não tem_ sonhos.

Mercadorias, _não tem_ objetivos...

**"**_Relembre  
__o calor de suas mães agora  
__Siga para um paraíso que você não pode ver ainda  
__Neste amplo infinito mundo  
__Eles vão caminhar não importa quanto distante seja"_

Elas eram mais, muito mais, que mercadorias... e provariam isso.

E cantavam.

E encantavam.

Pois desabafavam tudo o que sentiam em sua vozes, em sua música. Elas eram e sempre seriam aquilo que elas cantam.

E o que elas cantam... tem um valor muio mais alto. Um valor inegociável.

Porque quado elas cantam... _Tudo_... se transfoma.

Todos naquele grande navio pararam para escutar. Há muito não ouviam algo assim.

Há muito não ouviam coisa alguma!

**"**_Não olhe para trás, apenas se antecipe  
__Eles vão viver para o futuro  
__até que seus corpos apodreçam em outro lugar"_

Eram piratas.

Mas eram humanos**.**

Sentiam falta das canções, melodias, sentimentos. Por não se deixarem levar por regras e leis, jamais perderam seu direto de expressão. Mas sem a música... Ainda era uma parte da liberdade que faltava.

**"**_Não precisamos desse tipo coisa  
__neste tempo limitado,  
__siga para um paraíso que você não pode ver ainda  
__Eles vão caminhar não importa quanto distante seja"_

E todos, sem excessão, estavam agora em seus próprios paraísos.

E assim a música chegava a seu fim.

Com palavras e sentimentos ainda voando pelas mentes de todos a bordo.

**"**_Relembre  
__o calor de suas mães agora  
__Siga para um paraíso que você não pode ver ainda  
__Neste amplo infinito mundo  
__Eles vão caminhar não importa quanto distante seja"_

E todos a bordo... sentiram que haviam recuperado parte do que haviam perdido.

Tenten estivera até agora navegando de olhos fechados, ouvindo.

Já não concordava com o que faziam àquelas garotas desde o início.

Agora? Agora tinha mais do que certeza de que deveria ter impedido que chegassem até aquele ponto... Não queria de modo algum que elas fossem vendidas como mercadorias. Estava provado que eram muito _mais_ que isso...

Talvez se as libertasse... Se as ajudasse.

Se _tivesse_ ajudado...

"Tenten... chegamos."

Palavras sem emoção vindas do capitão.

Antes tão empolgados com a ida a Ichiba, pelas riquezas que fariam, pelas informações que ganhariam...

Agora decepcionados... pela fortuna que perderiam...

A terra do mercado nunca fora um lugar bonito. Sequer bom.

Por toda a sua extensão, haviam barracas, lojas e muitas,_ incontáveis_, pessoas. Tornando aquele um lugar muito abafado, quente...

Insuportável.

Seu principal negociador era mais insuportável ainda.

"Yo, U_chihinha_... trouxe algo que preste?"

Kakuzu, assim como demais conhecidos, fazia parte da Akatsuki, o grupo de Traficantes de Voz que comandava toda a ilha, assim como todas as trocas, compras e vendas ocorridas nela. Em outros tempos fora um grupo de mercenários, contratados por qualquer preço para qualquer serviço. Até o dia em que foram traídos. Com o tempo, e a morte do irmão de Sasuke, a orgazinação, assim como antigos tripulantes do _Uchiha,_ navio originalmente de Itachi, monopolizou a ilha, mais tarde, renomeando-a.

Era um lugar perfeito para piratas, mas Sasuke nunca gostou de lá.

O Uchiha desceu de seu navio, levando as três cantoras consigo por uma corda amarrada aos pulsos das mesmas. Os demais permaneceriam no navio, à espera do que ganhariam e prontos para ajudar seu capitão caso este precisasse.

"Veja por você mesmo. - dito isso empurrou-as para frente."

"Já sabemos que são bonitas... un"

"Mas elas têm de ter _vozes_ bonitas..."

Deidara e Sasori analizavam as cantoras quase que seriamente. Quase porque era inevitável para Deidara, dizer qualquer coisa sem que sorrisse com deboche.

Sempre fora assim. Desde os tempos de Itachi e até agora, em nada mudaram o loiro e o ruivo, ex-tripulantes ao comando do falecido Uchiha.

"Dê-me o que é meu e vocês as ouviram cantar."

Hidan riu.

Desde que desceram do navio as cantoras sentiam-se receosas com o que poderia acontecer. Mas a risada de Hidan lhes deixara apavoradas! Ele ria como um maníaco. Como um sádico...

Ele _era_ um sádico.

"Pensa que somos otários? _Tá_ se achando o rei aqui só porque tem sobrenome Uchiha, é?" e era ainda _quase_ tão insuportável quanto Kakuzu. "Daremos o que merecem _depois_de ouví-las fazerem algum som que preste. Até lá... vocês _não_ saem."

Sasuke bufou, soltando um resmungo, ele olhando de relance para sua nau. Tudo tranquilo.

"Está certo... Se _conseguirem_ fazê-las cantar." Apesar de sorrir ao dizer isso, ele estava bem inseguro quanto ao que dissera.

Kakuzu estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

"Sasori-danna..." O loiro levantou a sombrancelha, ainda sorrindo, pedindo para que o colega fizesse as honras.

O ruivo fez que sim com a cabeça e, segurando Sakura pelos cabelos e uma faca na garganta dela, ordenou que as demais cantássem uma de cada vez para poderem analizar as vozes individualmente. Era um cara bem persuasivo...

Sasuke sentiu seu sangue ferver. Tratava-as mal, mas aquilo era demais! O ruivo sempre fora assim. Desde os tempos de Itachi.

Uma canção rápida, qualquer coisa! As garotas pensavam o máximo que podiam. Não se sabe se pela simples agilidade de seus pensamentos, ou pelo medo do que Sasori poderia fazer, mas fora Sakura quem lhes dissera o que cantar.

Canções muito breves, temerozas. As vozes continuavam belas, mas as letras... vazias. Completamente diferentes da música cantada a bordo.

Como não estavam lá, os Akatsukis não perceberam.

"É satisfatório." Kakuzu fez menção de se retirar, tendo Sasori e Deidara levando as cantoras para longe da vista do Uchiha, mas antes que pudesse.

"Espere." destestava ter que dizer aquilo. Queria apenas sair daquela maldita ilha e esquecer que um dia ouvira as vozes daquelas garotas. Esquecer que estava fazendo besteira. "Nossa recompensa."

"Ah, sim! Darei aquilo que vocês merecem... não se preocupem."

Ouviu-se um grito vindo do barco, seguido da voz irritada do Inuzuka e latidos ferozes de Akamaru.

Uma cilada.

Antes que pudesse sacar sua arma já estava imobilizado pela estranha criatura que era Zetsu. Não percebera a falta desse ao avistar a trupe da primeira vez, e agora pagava o preço.

Queria pedir ajuda para a tripuilação, mas esta estivera tão pronta para auxiliar seu capitão que nada puderam fazer para ajudarem a si próprios. Foram imobilizados e presos antes que Zetsu sequer tocasse no Uchiha.

"Seu querido irmão tem uma certa dívida comigo... Como você foi o felizardo que o matou... creio que minhas contas devo acertar com você..." sorria maldosamente.

Fora tudo uma cilada, desde o início, desde o primeiro dia em que encontrara com Sasuke e lhe propusera que sequestrasse as cantoras em troca de um mapa. Aquele que os guiaria para as resposta que o Uchiha mais velho não pudera responder. Direto para o líder deles.

"Prendam a todos! Serão executados pela manhã, sem excessão." Hidan estava amando aquilo. A sensação de estar próximo de uma execução era... reconfortante.

"KAKUZUUU!" assim o Uchiha mais novo fora, indignamente, arrastado para sua cela, onde passaria os últimos instantes até sua morte.

Na cela, as coisas iam de mal a pior.

Apesar de todas as celas se encontrarem dentro de um mesmo poço fedorento e úmido, estavam separados uns dos outros e Akamaru longe de todos, para que não bolassem um jeito de fugir. Apenas uns poucos encontravam-se em duplas ou trios pela falta de celas para todos.

Sentiam-se _péssimos_. Sasuke que sempre fora um líder que encontrava uma saída para tudo de qulaquer maneira, limitava-se a ficar recostado na parede escura de sua cela. Torturando-se mentalmente.

Por sua ambição, levara à morte não só a si próprio, como também sua tripulação e garotas inocentes.

Graças a ele, _cantoras_ que queriam apenas a liberdade das pessoas, conseguiram ir para a prisão. Depois iriam para execução.

Irônico.

Sentia-se nojento por não ter dado meia-volta enquanto pôde. Itachi teria vergonha dele.

Ouviu vozes. Alguém conversava.

Ao virar o rosto, percebeu que aquela que se chamava Sakura conversava com um casal que encontrava-se na mesma cela que ela. Estavam piores que eles, como se presos a dias seguidos.

Uma linda mulher sorria fracamente enquanto acariciava a cabeça ferida de seu desmaiado companheiro. Imaginou que fossem amantes ao avistar o fraco, mas ainda insistente, brilho de alianças em seus dedos anelares.

Sakura parecia tentar animá-los de alguma forma. Era péssima nisso, claramente por causa da insegurança... Mas se esforçava. Conversava e sorria.

Era espantoso o modo como ela estava tentando ser otimista até em uma hora como aquela. O mais incrível, era que em nenhum momento desde foram trancafiados todos juntos no poço, ela brigara com ele ou com qualquer membro da tripulação pela atual situação em que ela e as amigas se encontravam, ao contrário da Yamanaka que, pro azar de Kiba, dividindo cela com ela, continuava a ralhar e a dar tapas no tripulante até vê-lo se desculpar por dizer que seus gritos eram esganiçados feito um cão morrendo.

Sakura lhe parecia incrível porque mesmo tendo um rosto doce ela parecia possuir uma força dentro de si capaz de fazê-la condená-lo e ofendê-lo sempre que lhe desse brecha.

Pensava isso por causa do olhar dela... Sakura tinha um jeito de encarar...um certo brilho no olhar...

Havia uma determinação ali que lhe lembrava muito Tenten.

E Tenten o condenava e o ofendia sempre que lhe dava brecha.

Ouviu a mulher ao lado da Haruno dar uma leve risada com algum comentário da garota.

Sasuke sorriu. Sempre fora um pessimista, frio... vingativo.

Somente com Naruto e Tenten não conseguia ser assim.

Achou que talvez nunca conseguisse...

"N-naruto-san...?" Depois do que fizeram e disseram desde que foram raptadas, era inevitável para Hinata sentir _menos_ medo do loiro que dos demais.

Além disso, o Uzumaki era o que estava mais próximo à cela da Hyuuga. Ao ver o nervosismo nos pálidos olhos dela Sasuke tinha certeza de que o loiro estava se contorcendo de vontade de abraçá-la.

"E-eu ouvi o-o... 'capitão-san' falando no Itachi... eles e-eram irmãos, não é? C-c-como acabaram conhecendo a Akatsuki?"

Sasuke sentiu seus pensamentos serem quebrados pela voz tímida e hesitante da Hyuuga. Conhecia a família desta. Teriam problemas depois por terem-na sequêstrado. Aos menos se não fossem _morrer_ antes.

"Ah, isso foi... há _muito_ tempo..." disse Naruto se levantando e voltando a sentar mais próximo à grade que separava sua cela da de Hinata. "Eu, ele e Tenten-chan ainda vivíamos em Konoha na época"

_Konoha_... que nome nostálgico.

Ao falar e falar do loiro, as lembranças voltavam uma a uma à mente do Uchiha.

Quando eles eram pequenso e brigavam por qualquer coisa, sempre competindo.

Como Tenten dava uma de "mãe" nele, e principalmente em Naruto, quando brigavam, puxando-lhes as orelhas.

Itachi ensinando-lhes a tocar, sendo ele violão, ela violino e Naruto não conseguindo mais do que bater panelas estrondosamente.

_Como sua família, de militares a serviço do Rei foi mandada perseguir e cortar as gargantas de todas as cantoras._

Veio à sua mente Itachi dizendo não à toda aquela ditadura, fugindo de casa. Tornando-se pirata... criminosos eram os únicos à manterem seu lberdade de expressão por não obedecerem às leis.

A morte de toda a sua família.

A morte do Rei.

O fim da repressão.

Era pequeno demais para entender tudo aquilo, limitando-se a ser um idiota com uma ambição ridícula de vingança.

Ao roubar sua primeira nau, foram Naruto e Tenten que seguiram viajem com ele, depois Kiba e Akamaru, seguido de Shino, Chouji e Lee. Até o dia em que confrontaram Itachi e a famosa nau que voa.

Venceram, e de "presente" seu irmão lhe dera o antigo navio dele, o Uchiha, afundando com a nau destruída de Sasuke.

E dentro do Uchiha... ainda muitas surpresas...

Konoha não existia mais, de modo que o reino principal agora era Suna. O nome Uchiha era conhecido apenas na pirataria, não mais atribuído a perseguidores e assassinos. Não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de "nome limpo", mas, novamente, fora graças a seu irmão.

E Gaara subira ao trono.

Teria muito mais a pensar se não fosse pelo barulho estridente de portas se abrindo. Celas destrancando.

A execução deles seria só pela manhã...

...mas a do casal seria naquela noite.

Apareceram Zetsu e Hidan no lugar dos costumeiros Sasori e Deidara. Abrindo a cela na qual se encontrava a Haruno e o casal, Zetsu segurou o desmaiado pelos braços arrastando-o. Seria o primeiro.

Aos poucos ele acordava com gritos de sua esposa que implorava para que o deixassem e que a levassem.

Chou - Tsukiko Amano

Pela primeira vez, Sasuke viu seus rostos com auxílio da luz da lua...

"E por que deveríamos levá-la primeiro?"

A mulher pareceu respirar fundo enquanto segurava e apertava umas das mãos de Sakura buscando forças.

E no lugar dar uma resposta... a mulher deu-lhes uma canção.

_"No fundo do subterrâneo, eu continuava cavando um buraco  
Sem saber aonde iria levar.  
Com um ocular coberto de sujeira em uma mão,  
Eu procuro pelo seu braço."_

Sua voz era firme, madura. Levemente embriagada pela tristeza, que ao invés de desmerecê-la, dava ainda mais emoção àquela música.

_"Desenhando juntos uma felicidade de colcha de retalhos, e costurando-a  
Eu fui esmagada pela sua força."_

Começara cantando suavemente, mas ao lento despertar de seu amado, sua voz ficava mais firme.

_"Queimando, queimando,  
As cicatrizes inapagáveis deixadas pelas palmas das suas mãos.  
Abro uma fenda nas nuvens crepúsculas com minhas asas rasgadas,  
Veja, eu posso flutuar melhor do que você pensava."_

Porque agora ela cantava para ele. E apesar da dor claramente se intensificar em seu peito, sua voz não falhava. Nem falharia.

_"A eternidade com a qual sonhei enquanto confinada no meu casulo  
Aonde levará a semente e florescer?  
A manhã eventualmente virá e trazer as trevas de volta para casa."_

Nada disseram, olhando de relance um para o outro, os carcereiros apenas jogaram o ferido de volta para sua cela...

.. e a levaram mulher para a execução.

_"Apalpando para você pela luz da lua, sobrepondo e emaranhando com você,  
Eu acredito que eu poderia me tornar seu verdadeiro esconderijo."_

Novamente preso, seu marido começara a gritar. Ele esbravejava, pedindo para que ela voltasse, para que _ele _fosse o primeiro...

Mas o incrível era que nada se ouvia além da canção. Como na música de Sakura que abafava o som das cordas do violino de Tenten, a voz dela apagava a dos demais.

_"Queimado, queimado,  
O lugar da nossa promessa que nunca irá retornar.  
Corra através da terra mancha de preto com uma agonia rasgada  
Veja, eu posso flutuar melhor do que você pensava."_

Era uma despedida. Através dela ela dizia adeus a seu marido, e ninguém, nem nada, nem mesmo o som tinha o direito de interromper.

_"Se você não pode me ouvir, mesmo que eu grite  
Eu quero que você me destrua com as suas próprias mãos  
Enquanto você ainda puder me segurar, querido."_

Assim como o que seu irmão dizia, os outros obedeciam, ela cantava e todos ouviriam, porque esse era seu dom.

_"Seus braços que me seguram  
Se transformam em uma gentil poeira  
Eu apenas olho para o céu, silenciosamente"_

Porque ela era _Sabaku no Temari_, e jamais a impediriam de agir como tal ainda que sua vida tirassem. Era _problemática._

_"Queimando, queimando,  
As cicatrizes inapagáveis deixadas pelas palmas das suas mãos.  
Abro uma fenda nas nuvens crepúsculas com minhas asas rasgadas"_

Porque ela era a _Sereia._

_"Queimado, queimado,  
O lugar da nossa promessa que nunca irá retornar.  
Veja, eu posso flutuar melhor do que você pensava."_

E _ela_ seria executada primeiro.

* * *

**Sinceros agradecimentos a L. Ganoza!**

**VOCÊEEES MAL PERDEM POR ESPERAR O PROOOOOXIMO CAP!**

**/O/**

**weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Ja Ne! /°-°/**


	4. O Milagre de Sakura

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- Barbosa is Hungry - Pirates of Caribbean  
- Brand New World - One Piece  
- Kokoro no Chizu - One Piece

_**CAP. 4 - O Milagre de Sakura.**_

* * *

_Tempo._

O que lhes faltava era _tempo_.

Ao descobrirem que dividiam aquele poço fedido, o qual os Akatsukis chamavam de celas, com ninguém menos senão a Sereia, o desespero correu por suas veias.

Sasuke fora o primeiro a notar quem era a linda mulher que dividia a cela com Sakura. Não sabia porque isso era tão importante, não sabia porque começara a gritar junto de Shikamaru, o Regente Real, e com certeza não se importava em descobrir. Sentia apenas que precisava fazer aquilo. Sentia que deveria continar gritando, chamando a atenção, e incetivando o outros a fazerem o mesmo! Sem muito pensar, seus marujos e cantoras logo acompanhavam Shikamaru em sua gritaria, escandalizados, mandando que não a matassem, que não matassem a nenhum deles.

Tempo. Precisavam de tempo.

Mas o tempo se encurtara ainda mais. Amanhecia enquanto se debatiam na tentativa de atrasarem a execução de Temari.

Impaciente, Hidan mandou que_ todos_ fossem levados para a guilhotina.

E quanto mais tempo tentavam ganhar, menos pareciam ter.

O lugar onde ela ficava era em um alto e fino penhasco, o qual não se sabia como ainda se mantinha de pé, já que não passava de um bocado de terra, sustentado por uma fina rocha no ponto mais alto de Ichiba, muitos e muitos metros de distância do solo e da água. Ao redor desta, apenas mar.

Seguiam até lá por uma velha ponte de corda e madeira que despedaçava-se cada vez mais à medida que se contorciam e gritavam, que empacavam, tudo para conseguirem tempo.

Mas ainda que não fossem muitos, os Akatsukis eram fortes.

Já no pedaço "firme" de terra, foram obrigados a pararem de se debaterem para fitar a guilhotina. A _enorme_ guilhotina que os levaria, um por um, à morte.

O que tinha de terrível, tinha de majestosa. Sua lâmina parecia fina ou ponto de ser transparente, pois reluzia cada raio alaranjado do amanhecer.

Havia acabado. Sasuke sentira-se mais esperançoso enquanto atravessavam a ponte, o que fizeram com absurda lentidão por causa de sua madeira velha e desgasta. Mas agora, parados, adimirando seu executor, sobrara-lhe apenas o medo.

Sakura sentia-se como doente, cada vez mais enjoada com as expressões de todos ali. Amigas, conhecidos. Piratas.

Não podia acreditar que acabaria desse jeito. Na verdade, desde que entrara nessa história de concurso sua vida parecia andar em constante risco...

Se ganhasse o concurso... iria para Shima Koe... faria uma oferenda e, provavelmente, acabaria morta, já que suspeitava que essa ofereda pudesse ser uma espécie de sacrifício à deusa.

Mas _pelo menos_... se morresse pelo concurso, morreria em um sacrifício pelos outros. Menos mal. Mas não! Morreria antes disso. E morreria sem ao menos rever seus pais adotivos ou Sai. Ao menos os tolos piratas morreriam também, castigados por seus planos de vendê-las...

Esse pensamento não durou muito.

Enquanto Hidan, insistentemente, pronunciava palavras de culto a seu jashin, Sasuke lhe falava.

"Sinto muito."

"O quê?"

"Disse que... sinto muito..." não a olhava nos olhos. Mas suas palavras eram trêmulas. Arrependidas. "Eu queria tanto descobrir mais sobre... meu irmão... E acabei levando a todos nós para a morte. Por isso... devo-lhes desculpas. A você e a todos."

Toda satisfação que sentira pela morte dos piratas esvaiu-se conforme o pronunciar das desculpas do capitão.

Não conseguiria odiá-lo. Queria muito poder conseguir, ams... ela não era assim.

E despedidas não eram seu forte.

Outra coisa era.

"Sasuke..." qual não fora a surpresa do Uchiha quando, ao levantar seus negros orbes e fitá-la, encontrar nos dela aquele mesmo olhar determinado que tanto lhe lembrava a violinista. Uma força que dominava o alvo rosto da jovem em uma hora como aquelas, mesmo que ele não entendesse como. As bochechas levemente avermelhado pelas cores do amanhecer davam-lhe uma aparência ainda mais convincente. "Ainda não acabou..."

Assim que terminou o que dizia, Hidan também acabara, mandando que trouxessem a sereia para a execução, o que não fez com que o olhar da Haruno se desmanchasse.

Os olhos do capitão se arregalaram. O que ela estava pretendia afinal?

Antes que qualquer um tivesse a idéia de impedí-la...

"Já ouvi dizer que Kakuzu era um cara ambicioso..." ela encarava o citado de soslaio, falando para Sasuke baixo o suficiente para dar a intenção de cochicho e alto o bastante para o citado ouvir. "Mas tem uma coisa que não faz sentido..."

Nada aconteceu, continuavam levando Temari até que o plano se Sakura fez-se mostrou-se.

"A voz da _Sereia original_ provavelmente renderia dinheiro o suficiente para uma segunda ilha dessas... por que vão matá-la?"

Os carceireiros pararam. A Haruno tinha toda atenção do Akatsuki.

"_O que está fazendo?"_ sussurrava-lhe nervosamente entre os dentes.

"_Aguardando_..."

"_Mas aguardando o quê?" _sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir. Que loucura ela estaria fazendo?

Barbosa is Hungry

Agora Zetsu e Hidan, os carcereiros, separavam Temari dos demais, buscando Sakura em seguida.

Ela estava ganhando aquele precioso tempo... Não dava mais para saber pra que... nem quanto adiantaria. Apenas um pensamento a fazendo ter certeza da decisão que tomara... _"Se ao menos morresse em um sacrifício pelos outros"._

Enquanto a levavam, a Haruno teve tempo apenas para sussurrar uma rápida resposta ao capitão.

"Q_ualquer coisa... Um milagre..."_ era o que dizia, com um sorriso de pesar em seu rosto.

Todos os presentes acompanhavam espantados cada passo dado pela ruiva em direção à guilhotina.

Ela fora posta de joelhos.

Sua cabeça empurrada em direção à madeira que a manteria presa até que a lâmina descesse. Até que a decapitasse.

Sasuke se debatia na tentativa de se soltar. Não aguentaria vê-la morrer, _sentia_ que não iria aguentar.

A madeira fora fechada com um grande cadeado. Os carceireiros afastavam-se.

Então, sem mais nenhuma cerimônia, direito às últimas palavras ou cultos a jashin... A lâmina desceu.

"SAKURAAAA!" gritavam duas vozes ao mesmo tempo. A de Sasuke e...

_BUM!_

Então, um baque surdo. Houve um tiro seguido de muita fumaça que bloqueava a visão de tudo o que se passava por lá.

No momento em que a lâmina desceu, uma bola de canhão a atingiu, quebrando-a e levando o pedaço de metal para longe do chão. Para longe de Sakura

Em meio a fumaça, nada se via além de vultos. Sasuke reconheceu imediatamente um deles, pois aquela não era uma fumaça qualquer, era vapor, e o vulto... Um mastro.

O som de espadas e cordas se partindo, assim como o de gritos e de correria era forte e incrívelmente mais assustador sem o auxílio da visão.

Hinata tremia, já liberta de suas cordas. Sentiu seu pulso ser segurado e sua boca tapada pelas mãos de quem a libertou.

"No momento certo, faça exatamente o que eu vou fazer agora..." Naruto sussurrava-lhe, dando seu melhor sorriso enquanto soltava a Hyuuga e corria em direção ao fim do pedaço de terra em que se encontravam.

Ele correu... E pulou.

Hinata sentiu seu coração explodir. Vira o doido do loiro pulando, sendo que nada havia ali além de uma longa queda e depois água. Era suicídio!

Seria mesmo? Procurou confiar no Uzumaki e correr para ajudar os outros.

Sakura tentava a todo custo se soltar, conseguindo apenas com a ajuda de um conhecido vulto.

"Não se mexa." disse Sasuke, quebrando o cadeado com um tiro ensurdecedor de seu revólver.

"O que está havendo?"

"Seu milagre, eu suponho..." cada palavra sua formava um sorriso de surpresa e contentamento.

Enquanto Tenten libertava a todos, percebeu que o tiro que destruira a guilhotina não era conhecido. _Alguém mais_ os estava ajudando. Uma familiar voz confirmou suas suspeitas.

"Agora! Fujam!" ela ouvira direito? Seria mesmo quem ela estava pensando? Seria possível? Hyuuga...

"Hinata! E agora? O que fazemos?"

Ino estava desesperada, o som de espadas trincando parecia cada vez mais perto, assim como os latidos de Akamaru que lutava junto a Kiba contra os Akatsukis. Apenas ouviam, por que o vapor ainda não se dissipara.

"Isso!" com sua última palavra, Hinata segurou firme a mão de Ino, indo de encontro com o plano de Naruto.

Ambas pularam do penhasco. Ino gritando histéricamente.

"O QUE ELAS FIZERAM?" perguntou Sakura horrorizada.

"Exatamente o que vamos fazer agora!"

"COMO É!"

"Eu confiei nas suas loucuras até agora... ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI TER DE CONFIAR NAS MINHAS!" dito isso, o Uchiha pegou a Haruno em seu braços, carregando-a e pulando em seguida.

"VAMOS MARUJOS! ATRÁS DO DESMIOLADO DO CAPITÃO!" Gritava Lee, imitando os outros que pularam.

"VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS! POR QUE EU PULARIA DAÍ?" Chouji estava apavorado, defendendo-se dos Akatsukis loucamente com sua fiel frigideira

"Porque são as regras." Shino, sombrio como sempre, pulou sem hesitar, sendo imitado muito a contragosto pelo cozinheiro.

Shikamaru segurou a mão de sua esposa e ao sinal de Kiba, montado em seu fiel Akamaru, sem demora, juntaram-se aos outros.

"Idiotas... estão todos morrendo!" Hidan ria descontroladamente daquele seu jeito sádico enquanto assistia os ex-prisioneiros que saltavam em direção ao nada. "MORRENDO!"

Ao contrário do que pensavam, a queda não fora longa. E também não atingiram a água.

Para a surpresa de Todos. Cantoras, Sereia, Akatsukis. Caíram em um Navio.

Caíram no_ Uchiha._

_"_SASUKEEEEEEEE!" Kakuzu se enfurecia à medida que assistia a fuga de seus prisioneiros na famosa nau de Itachi.

_Uchiha... o Navio que voa._

No convés, Deidara e Sasori mantinham-se afastados, esticando um firme pano que serviria se cama-elástica para os tripulantes que ali caíam.

Depois de Naruto, caíram ali Ino e Hinata, aliviadas por ter dado certo. Ino quase chorava abraçada à Hyuuga.

"STAMOS VIVAS!"

"Shhhh! Vão nos escutar!" repreendia Sasori.

Quando Sasuke e Sakura caíram na rede, por um estar carregando a outra, seu peso fez com que subissem demais, caindo novamente no chão da nau.

Ao menos Sakura caíra no chão... Sasuke caíra em cima dela.

Mas antes que pudessem se levantar...

"VAMOS MARUJOS! ATRÁS DO DESMIOLADO DO CAPITÃO!" Lee pulara desengonçadamente, caindo sob os dois. Depois Shino e então... Chouji.

"AHHHH! Saí de cima de mim!" gritava Lee

"Acho que fraturei uma costela." dizia Shino desinteressadamente.

"Não... respiro." Sakura já estava roxa.

Um a um foram levantando-se, dando espaço para a Haruno respirar. Antes que Sasuke se levantasse por completo, fitou calorosamente a ruiva que ainda tossia em busca de fôlego.

Ao perceber o capitão, _de quatro_, em cima de si, a encarando de tal modo, Sakura enrubeceu. O sorriso dele era atordoante.

"Parece que conseguimos..." disse o Uchiha

"É-é-é... parece..."

O Navio já zarpava para longe do penhasco a essa altura. O grito enfurecido de Kakuzu não passava de um eco em suas mentes.

Sasuke se levantou, estendendo a mão para que Sakura também o fizesse. Ao levantar dos dois, o moreno ergue a mão da ruiva em sinal de vitória.

"FESTEJEMOS MARUJOS! CELEBREMOS NOSSA FUGA! A PRESENÇA DA SEREIA... E O MILAGRE DE SAKURA!" com o fim de suas palavras todos gritavam, haveria uma comemoração e tanto.

"Podemos participar da festa?"

Ao olharem para baixo, depararam-se não só com espanto o mar que a nau não tocava, mas também outro navio...

Ou melhor... uma jangada.

Aquele que disparara e salvara Sakura. O navio de Kakashi, e abordo, Neji, Sai e Kisame, outro ex-tripulante ao comando de Itachi.

"Aí, qual é o desse barquinho? - perguntava Naruto olhando em direção aos pequenos tripulantes ali presentes."

"É UM CAÍQUE!" lhe gritara Kisame raivosamente.

"É muito bom vê-lo novamente, Sasukesinho..." brincava Kakashi amigávelmente.

"Acho que _dessa vez_ eu posso dizer o mesmo de você Hatake..." foi a resposta do Uchiha em meio a um sorriso.

De noite, estando a nau de Sasuke de volta à água, ao lado do "caíque" de Kakashi, todos festejavam.

Descobriram que Deidara, Sasori e Kisame continuavam fiéis aos Uchiha, tramando a fuga deles desde o momento em que fora aceita de Kakuzu alguns dias atrás. Em meio aos esclarecimentos, Sakura foi falar com seu irmão.

"Como conseguiram chegar até aqui?" perguntava enquanto se desvenciliava do longo abraço que lhe dera assim que este subira abordo do Uchiha.

"Bem..."

_Gaara e Kakashi se encararam friamente, ambos com a resposta na ponta de suas línguas._

_Amaterasu._

_"Gaara-sama, por um acaso ainda sabe do paradeiro de Kisame?"_

_"Darei-lhes as coordenadas. Por um acaso ainda tem aquele seu barquinho?"_

_"É um _caíque_..." _

_Descobriram que Kakashi, em outros tempos, fora um pirata, o que combinava com ele devido ao tapa-olho que ocultava sua vista esquerda. _

_"E com certeza ainda o tenho. Preciso apenas de uma tripulação."_

_Gaara sorriu._

_"Ela está bem aí."_

_Apesar de não ter gostado da idéia, Kakashi concordou em levar Neji e Sai consigo, pois sua nau era pequena, podia ser velejada por três pessoas..._

_Foi chegando à baía de Suna que os "tripulantes" decepcionaram-se com o que viam. Quando souberam que Kakashi era um pirata imaginaram uma embarcação mais... sofiticada._

_"Ele parece que vai quebrar..." dizia Sai ao olhar não só para o tamanho como também para o estado de podridão da madeira._

_"Não vai..." respondia Kakashi desatando-a dos nós que a mantinham atracada no cais._

_"É uma jangada." Neji estava acostumado com embarcações de alto nível e poder de fogo, como as de seu tio, mas não era um leigo. Conhecia caíques e aquilo definitivamente_ _não era um!_

_"Caíque!" respondia Kakashi novamente posicionando seus amigos baldes, para eventuais problemas de vazamento._

_Subiu na embarcação ignorando por completo a indignação de Neji._

_"Até posso acreditar que isso tenha sido um caíque um dia, em uma vida distante, mas francamente, hoje..."_

_"Ele está em ótimas condições" disse fitando os jovens por fim "É um caíque _adaptado_... por isso lhe parece meio diferente." dito isso ele sorriu com orgulho do pequeno barquinho._

_"E POR UM ACASO A FALTA DE UM MASTRO É LÁ UMA ADAPTAÇÃO?"_

_Derrotados, os jovens adentraram o protótipo de "caíque adaptado". Enquanto seguiam as coordenadas dadas pelo Rei, o Hatake lhes explicou._

_"Por um acaso sabem o que é Sharingan?"_

_Sai não respondeu. Quando mais jovem, ouvira histórias sobre um pirata chamado Itachi e o poder do Sharingan que seu fantástico navio escondia._

_Fora Neji, novamente, quem dera os esclarecimentos._

_"Dizem que é uma caldeira, e dentro dela é contido parte do fogo dos deuses. Amaterasu."_

_"Precisamente. No Uchiha, há um compartimento em seu casco que recolhe água do oceano. Ao ferver da caldeira, o fogo negro Amateresu faz com que a água vire um feroz vapor, tão potente..."_

_"...Que é capaz de fazer um navio levantar vôo..." concluiu o Haruno._

_"Pois é. Antigamente, quem cuidava e lidava com a caldeira era Hoshigaki Kisame, um dos melhores amigos de Itachi."_

_"Mas pensei que o Uchiha tivesse afundado... Tanto a nau quanto o capitão."_

_"Era isso que ele queria que pensassem... Quando lutou com Sasuke, e perdeu, Itachi trocara de navios, afundando com a nau do mais novo e dando-lhe a sua. Como um presente pela sua vitória. Seus marujos ficaram um tempo naufragados. Só se soube do paradeiro de Kisame."_

_"Entendo..." disse Neji, enquanto aprendia a dar nós e mantinha baldes por perto caso água subisse seus joelhos._

_"Hoshigake... Kisame..." Sai fitava o horizonte. sabia que se o encontrassem, poderiam encontrar sua irmã._

_E era o que faríam._

"Termos chego e disparado na hora que a gilhotina desceu foi pura sorte... Eu não acredito que você pensou em fazer uma estupidez dessas! Nunca, Sakura, nunca, nunca e nunca mais faça isso!" bronqueava o Haruno.

"Eu sei.. eu sei... Me perdoa!"

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. A Haruno tentava se utilizar da cara de cachorrinho, mas aquilo nunca dera certo. Sai lhe dera um tapa na cabeça e a abraçara por conta propria e não por efeito da carinha, aquilo a incomodava tanto. Ele bem podia ser um irmão mais velho normal.

"Ainda vamos às Shima Koe?"perguntava com o rosto afundado nos braços do irmão.

"Eu não aprendi a velejar com três psicóticos só para dar meia volta e irmos para casa..."

"Ah, então estamos fazendo isso... por você..."

"Totalmente por mim."

E riram-se.

"Nii-san... Neji e Kakashi eu entendo, mas quem é o terceiro psicótico?"

"Kisame. Ele ouviu tantas vezes que aquela joça era um caíque que nem ele mesmo aguentava quando chamavam de outra coisa... Coitado."

E Sakura voltou a rir.

Ino a chamava para a proa do navio, onde a Sereia cantaria, mas ao encontrar os Harunos conversando, preoculpou-se em não interrompê-los.

"Porquinha? Queria falar comigo?" disse Sakura ao notar a Yamanaka ali parada.

Ino não respondeu. Apenas lhe sorriu apontando para a proa com a cabeça. Ao avistar Temari se preparando para cantar e celebrar Sakura sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco.

Sakura não perderia a oportunidade de ouvir sua ídolo cantando! Correu o mais depressa que pôde para a frente do navio.

Sai encarava Ino, que não sabia qual a expressão do Haruno por não o encarar de volta, mantendo a cabeça virada para o lado em que Sakura saíra. Era bom ver que, pelo menos durante o cativeiro, houve certo avanço na estreita linha entre rivalidade e amizade da Yamanaka com sua irmã.

Era a primeira vez que a via calada, e isso também lhe pareceu um avanço muito bom.

"Fico feliz por..." começara a Yamanaka que não pôde terminar a frase ao receber um terno abraço do moreno.

"Fico feliz por você também estar bem..." era o que lhe dizia. Só para voltar a debochar em seguida. "Você fica uma gracinha quando tá de boca fechada, sabia? Porca Loira."

"Ora seu...!" Ao vê-la vermelha primeiro Sai pensou ser de raiva, mas como Ino ria, dando-lhe leves tapas em seu braço sube que estava realmente encabulada.

Também se dirigiram para a proa, assim como os demais. Aquela parte da embarcação tornara-se um palco para as cantoras, que animariam a festa.

Tenten não estava tão empolgada, o que Sasuke considerou estranho porque de todos, sua amiga era a mais festeira. Mas a deixou só, pois sabia que outra pessoa iria animá-la.

"Acha que te devo desculpas, não é?." disse a de coques ao sentir o Hyuuga se aproximar.

"Pelo o quê?" Tenten não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Neji mantinha os braços cruzados. Mas sorrira ao ver o bico de Tenten... "Ah! você diz por ter me enganado, fugido, sequestrado minha prima e quase matado a todos...? Sim."

"Pois fique sabendo que não as darei!" ela bufava, segurando para não rir. "Arrogante..."

"Petulante..."

Encaravam-se desafiadoramente, mas afim de aliviar aquele clima de desafio que não lhe convinha agora, o de olhos pérola lhe oferecera a mão.

"Vamos... temos trabalho a fazer..."

"Trabalho?" perguntou a morena enquanto aceitava a mão quente do Hyuuga.

"Acha mesmo que a sereia irá cantar sozinha?" dito isso a puxou mais para perto, entregando-lhe o violino.

Tenten ria abafando o riso com as costas da mão.

_Eles _cantariam com ela... Através de seus instrumentos.

"Aproveite porque seremos regidos por ninguém menos senão Shikamaru... É uma honra, sabe disso!" sussurrou-lhe uma última vez.

Uma expressão completmente infantil invadira o rosto dela, que agora corria feito criança para a frente da nau, soltando gritinhos de animação, tamanha era sua empolgação.

Estando todos ali, com excessão de Chouji que cozinhava para a vasta tripulação e o Uzumaki, o novo encarregado de Sharingan, a caldeira, a festa começou.

Sasuke decidira manter a tradição do "melhor amigo cuida do mais chato e difícil" e por isso Naruto tinha de limpá-la para quando precisassem novamente. Cada vez que era usada, o navio ficava incrívelmente lento, e mais lento ainda era sua manutenção. Ele levara a tarde inteira para organizar as coisas no Uchiha, de modo que a festa fora sendo adiada para a noite, quando todos poderiam participar. Tinha de evitar que fungos se acumulassem no exterior da caldeira por causa do constante contato com a água. Essa era sua nobre tarefa. E para isso tinha de fazê-la dormir. Desligá-la.

Não limpara direito pela pressa de ouvir as meninas cantarem, esbarrando em tudo à sua volta. Quando achou que tinha limpado o suficiente, saiu e seguiu em direção à festa, bem a tempo do início da canção.

E quem disse que apenas as mulheres cantavam?

Tocando uma série de instrumentos, na maioria desconhecidos pelos não-piratas e provavelmente roubados, os tripulantes abririam a festa, sendo a voz de Temari o _Grand Finale_... Naruto se apressou para alcançá-los.

Brand New World - (One Piece)

_Comece a correr, comece a correr,_

_Erga a bandeira ao céu!_

Era uma música a muito cantada por piratas... Kakashi chegara a pensar que ela havia sido esquecida com início da repressão. Felizmente se enganara.

_Vamos sair e conquistar esse oceano,_

_procurando por coisas que ninguém encontrou ainda,_

_os milagres do mundo._

_Meu coração bate rápido, apenas seguiremos em frente com vontade.  
Pessoas correndo atrás de seus sonhos deixam pegadas..._

O que poucos sabiam era o por quê de algumas pessoas se tornarem piratas... principalmente pessoas boas como os tripulantes do _Uchiha_. Tanto os recentes, quanto os antigos.

_Não importa quão tempestuosa a noite, se nossos corações forem um só,podemos vencê-la a quando quisermos!_

Aquela música representava para os marujos o significado de viajar pelo oceano, de explorar, de desobedecer a quem quisesse impedí-los.

_Comece a correr, comece a correr, erga a bandeira ao céu!_

_Mesmo que as lágrimas caiam, não deixarei ninguém vê-las.  
Persiga, persiga, a bússola do seu sonho está apontando para ele!  
Não pararei aqui.  
Ao redor do mundo, ligue meus motores!_

_As coisas não estão indo bem, e não posso me mover quando estou de frente a um muro._

_Incapaz de fazer algo, eu me vejo mordendo meus lábios e desviando o olhar.  
As flores crescendo na rua foram pintadas nas cores do arco-íris.  
O caminho que vamos seguir está sendo colorido para nós?  
_  
Ninguém os impediria, pois isso era liberdade para um pirata. O Hatake, assim como Kisame, Deidara e Sasori, pouco a pouco voltavam para os tempos em que cada um navegava com os próprios capitães, diferentes navios, seguindo por diferentes rumos.

_O tempo não pára, continua fluindo._

_Vamos seguir em frente com essas pernas!_

As cantoras já se sentiam mais do que confortáveis viajando com aquelas pessoas. Vivera anos no seco de Suna... Uma vida agora na água parecia bem convidativo para a futura ex-Sabaku.

_Comece a correr, comece a correr, fique muito a frente dos outros!_

_Temos que fugir, vamos alcançar o amanhã!  
Persiga, persiga, tudo refletido em seus olhos!  
Vamos anotar isso em nossos puros e vazios corações!  
Novíssimo mundo, ligue meus motores¹!_

Não só os novos cantores que se manifestavam, como todos abordo entoavam a canção, com cada vez mais alegria.

_Mesmo que esteja no escuro e tenha se perdido,_

_Não desista, estenda a mão em direção à luz!_

Aquela noite ainda prometia muito...

_Comece a correr, comece a correr, erga a bandeira ao céu!_

_Mesmo que as lágrimas caiam, não deixarei ninguém vê-las.  
Persiga, persiga, a bússola do seu sonho está apontando para ele!  
Não pararei aqui. (Ao redor do mundo)_

E todos aproveitariam ao máximo, afinal...

_Comece a correr, comece a correr, fique muito a frente dos outros!_

_Temos que fugir, vamos alcançar o amanhã!  
Persiga, persiga, tudo refletido em seus olhos!  
Vamos anotar isso em nossos puros e vazios corações_

Não era todo dia que sequestravam cantoras, escapavam da morte, zarpavam em um navio voador e festejavam com as pessoas que haviam feito de mercadorias antes...

E amigas agora.

Amigos... Aquele sentimento tão nostáugico que lhe viera a coração quando conhecera Ino...

Então era isso! Sakura havia recuperado a sensação de amizade!

_Novíssimo mundo, ligue meus motores¹!_

_Novíssimo mundo, ligue meus motores¹!  
Novíssimo mundo, ligue meus motores¹!_

Muitos aplausos se seguiram, parando apenas com a chegada da próxima canção.

Era a vez das garotas mostrarem do que eram capazes... E com certeza o fariam, mostrando o por quê de possuírem o título de Sereias.

Kokoro no Chizu - (one piece também...)

_Está tudo bem! seguiremos em frente. sempre carregaremos o sol em nossos corações_

_E de mão em mão o poder passará para frente. nós alcançaremos nossos desejos._

Com certeza havia um bom motivo para a deusa da Voz preferir um canto feminino...

_Navegaremos pelas grandes ondas com esforços unidos._

_Correremos em direção à excitação: é um sinal do começo_

Os homens não cantavam mal... mas ouvir as vozes da Sereia, juntamente das que concorreram por sua vaga, todas juntas, era algo... único.

_Agora é hora de partir. quando levantarmos a âncora,_

_Nos apoiaremos no vento de sete cores, e pularemos no aventureiro mar_

A sensação de quem cantava não era diferente... Era única também.

_É uma viagem cheia de perigos, mas a coisa importante está lá._

_Se houver beliscões, à qualquer hora, qualquer lugar, eu te protegerei._

Depois da música cantada pelos marújos, elas ficaram inspiradas a seguir o mesmo tema... viagens pelo mar. Sim, aquilo estava sendo uma aventura e tanto!

_Está tudo bem! seguiremos em frente. sempre carregaremos o sol em nossos corações._

_Quando a tempestade chegar, juntaremos nossos ombros e aguardaremos a luz que vem depois dela.  
Se os pedaços de nossos sonhos se juntarem, se tornarão um mapa que aponta para o amanhã.  
Então, vamos nos juntar sob uma bandeira e alcançar nossos desejos.  
Nós somos um,  
One piece._

Sem nada prometerem, ficou claro que dali seguiriam para _Shima Koe_... Todos juntos... Havia algo que começaram e deviam terminar.

Não sabiam o por quê de fazerem isso, mas como o próprio capitão manifestara, pouco importava os motivos!

_Se juntarmos nossos esforços, tudo se tornará realidade._

_Se pudermos transformar a canção dos pássaros que migram para uma canção de coragem, poderemos voar livremente mesmo que não tenhamos asas.  
Faremosdo céu instável nosso amigo, também!_

Aquela era a parte favorita de Hinata, sempre se lembrava do primo quando hora ou outra recordava da melodia dessa canção. Sentia-se ainda mais alegre ao ver que Neji sorria, mirando cada palavra cantada não só por ela, como também por Tenten.

_Está tudo bem! daremos um passo a frente. quando devolvermos nossas lágrimas para o oceano, nossa paixão brilhará._

_Se carregarmos nossos calorosos sentimentos, chamaremos o vento infinito  
Temos uma forte ligação sob a mesma estrela,  
Então dividiremos o milagre._

Milagre... Essa palavra ficaria para sempre gravada na mente de Sakura graças ao Uchiha... E como isso era bom! Sem perceber, a cada palavra cantada, era um olhar que dirigia ao capitão. Este, ainda que quieto, respondia com um sutil sorriso.

_Está tudo bem! seguiremos em frente. sempre carregaremos o sol em nossos corações._

_Quando a tempestade chegar, juntaremos nossos ombros e aguardaremos a luz que vem depois dela.  
Se os pedaços de nossos sonhos se juntarem, se tornarão um mapa que aponta para o amanhã.  
Então, vamos nos juntar sob uma bandeira e alcançar nossos desejos.  
Nós somos um,  
One piece._

Ino não deixou aquilo escapar, mas estava preocupada demais vigiando os próprios olhares que lançava para o irmão de sua melhor amiga...

Haveria tempo para se concentrar na Haruno e no Uchiha mais tarde...

Pois a noite... estava apenas começando...

* * *

**Sinceros agradecimentos a L. Ganoza!**

**eu gosto muito desse cap... Só espero que esteja taum engraçado aki quanto estava em minha cabeça... xDDDDv**

**pra quem ler e não comentar... espero que esteja gostando! °-°b**

**Depois tem mais!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Leviathan

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- Storm - Blackmore's Night  
- Reflection - Megumi Hayashibara/Ranma 1/2  
- Plenty of Grit - Megumi Hayashibara

_**CAP. 5 - Leviathan**_

* * *

_Storm - Blackmore's night_

**M**uita festa! Muita alegria! Comemoração até não aguentarem mais... Tudo muito lindo... muito maravilhoso...

Porém...

Como em toda boa viagem na companhia de piratas, há sempre alguém querendo perseguí-los e prendê-los porque há sempre um pirata canino que não resiste a afanar algum item não-canino de algum lugar, só para seu cachorro.

Não que fosse culpa de Inuzuka, esse era só o seu jeito pirata de ser, mas... talvez, _só talvez_, se ele tivesse pago ao invés de furtado..

Um dia antes de irem para Suna sequestrar suas novas amigas, atracaram em um porto comercial afim de abastecer os suprimentos da nau.

Pagaram em dinheiro, roubado, sairam discretamente e não perceberam que seu respeitável Kiba havia afanado uma sela banhada a ouro para pôr nas costas de Akamaru, afim de não machucá-lo quando montasse nele. E nem se importaram depois de descobrirem já que, aparentemente, ninguém havia percebido.

_Aparentemente._

Mas não se preocupariam, afinal... mesmo que percebessem, não teriam dinheiro o bastante para contratar mais do que uma nau da frota policial para buscar a sela. Nau essa que o _navio Uchiha_ despistaria sem dificuldades. Na pior das hipóteses, bastava devolver o item roubado com algumas duzias de moedas de ouro como multa, que as acusações seriam retiradas.

Eis agora a beleza da história:

Depois da queda do _clã Uchiha_, a principal família incubida do cargo de polícia passou a ser a _Hyuuga_.

Quando contataram a Polícia Hyuuga afim de recuperarem a sela roubada, qual não foi a surpresa quando descobriram que eram os mesmos piratas que haviam sequêstrado a _filha _e o_ sobrinho_ do Líder do clã?

Resultado...

Uma frota de, provavelmente, mais de cem naus atrás da tal sela.

E onde estão nossos "mocinhos" agora?

Fugindo da polícia, naturalmente.

"LIVREM-SE DE TODO O PESO! O UCHIHA AINDA ESTÁ LENTO!" Naruto acabara de acordar a caldeira. Todos os tripulantes, incluindo as convidadas, se concentravam em se livrar de barris, cordas, bolas de canhão, tudo enquanto torciam para evitar a ressaca. Quando descera para ver o Sharingan, as coisas já estavam ruins com a madrugada escura e ventos alternados, mas ao voltar, além de tudo, começava a chover. Se não se livrassem do suficiente para fugirem teriam de contar com o estoque reserva de artilharia para um confronto.

Um confronto de um contra cem...! Por _Kami-sama_ aquilo seria a própria derrota!

"POR QUE NÃO FALA MAIS ALTO, DOBE? ACHO QUE OS HYUUGAS AINDA NÃO TE OUVIRAM DIZER QUE ESTAMOS EM DESVANTAGEM!" Sasuke estava sem a capa, se livrou dela ao subir em um dos mastros afim de soltar uma vela defeituosa do alto mesmo, manualmente. Quase despencara, mas foi finalmente de volta ao chão que percebeu que a vela que soltara estava furada.

"SÃO 100 CONTRA DOIS SASUKE... ELES _JÁ SABEM_ QUE ESTAMOS EM DESVANTAGEM!" Tenten fazia tudo o que podia no leme, mas o vento passando por todos os lados, principalmente pela vela furada, fazia com que o grande navio perdesse o controle, indo da direita para a esquerda desorientavelmente.

A confusão só não era pior porque logo amanheceria. De dia era sua melhor chance para reacionarem o Sharingan e escaparem voando. Mas enquanto o dia não se mostrava, a caldeira continuaria fria e o navio lento.

Ino corria da cabine para fora e de fora para a cabine jogando tudo o que encontrava ao mar.

"Hinata! É o seu pai... será que você não poderia esclarecer que está com esses... 'amáveis' piratas por vontade própria?"

"Ele vai querer me tirar daqui de qualquer modo... Isso só o impediria de matá-los..." a Hyuuga tomava cuidado para que itens como comida e bóias não fossem atiradas ao mar.

Neji e Naruto se livravam de um monte de baús.

"Acho que não morrer seria de bom tamanho para eles, Hinata-sama..." disse seu primo jogando pratos e cordas com uma das mãos enquanto segurava um dos lados de um grande baú com a outra. O outro lado do baú era segurado por Naruto.

"Mas tá todo mundo aqui tentando ajudá-las a chegar nas Shima Koe... Talvez se você explicasse isso a seu pai..." disse o loiro se livrando de algumas roupas com uma mão e ajudando Neji a segurar o baú com a outra, na mesma manobra do moreno.

"Sim, afinal, se Hiashi-sama permitiu que você participasse do concurso, talvez permita-nos viajar até as ilhas..." afirmou Neji se preparando para levantar o grande baú afim de apoiá-lo no corrimão da nau.

"B-bem..."

Silêncio... Pelo menos entre eles, porque no resto da nau os tripulantes gritavam loucamente.

"Ele... Hiashi-sama permitiu que você participasse, não permitiu?"

Naruto e Ino estavam imobilizados, parando de trabalhar para conferir a resposta da Hyuuga.

"A-acho q-q-q-que... b-bem... aconte-te-te-tece... v-você di-diz _oficialmente_?" a pobre Hyuuga olhava todos os lados buscando uma resposta adequada.

"DEIXOU?"

"Não" e abaixou a cabeça.

"O QUÊ!" o Hyuuga simplesmente largara o baú com Naruto, levantando as mãos para o céu e gritando desesperadamente. "COMO ASSIM ELE NÃO PERMITIU QUE VOCÊ PARTICIPASSE DAQUELA..."

"N-NE-NE-NE-NE-NE-NEJI! AHHHHH!" Ino foi socorrer Naruto que cambaleava desajeitadamente com o baú nos braços.

"Precisam de ajuda?" chegara o Inuzuka, palitando os dentes com uma clara falta de interesse no alvoroço dos barcos.

"SIM!" gritaram Ino e Naruto.

"O que houve por aqui?" Kiba passou reto pela a dupla loira e foi conversar com os Hyuugas. O MUNDO parecia desabar ao redor da tripulação na forma de tempestade, mas o Inuzuka só queria saber de se resolver na lábia.

"Simples, Assim que nos cercarem, eu e ela seremos levados embora e vocês serão aniquilados." esclareceu o Hyuuga mais velho com um sorriso absurdamente forçado, enquanto pedia para que a Yamanaka e o Uzumaki se livrassem daquilo.

"Isso seria ruim... Não basta devolver a sela? Akamaru nem gostou dela... muito pequena." era uma sela para _cavalo_.

"Talvez n-n-nós possamos negociar. Eu entrego a sela e explico tudo ao papai. E então poderemos ir. Acho que o pior que pode acontecer é ele querer nos escoltar ou, ou, me levar de volta..."

Pensavam um pouco enquanto os loiros finalmente conseguiram se ajeitar.

"Acho que pode dar certo, afinal, Se não sabemos em qual navio está o seu pai, basta dizer que quer entragar a sela roubada. Chegando lá você pede para falar com ele por um comunicador, ou eu sei lá." concluiu Kiba.

"E eu fico aqui como garantia." finalizou Neji.

"Ótimo! Kiba-san, onde está a sela?"

"Oras, bem naquele grande ba..."

_SPLASH_

"...ú ..."

Um minuto de silêncio em homenagem à sela dourada do grande baú que fora jogada ao mar.

"Ok. Plano B: Abrimos fogo e acabamos com eles. Vocês riquinhos estão aqui, loooogo, não vão atirar de volta!" disse o Inuzuka com um sorriso tranquilo e completamente desprovido de qualuer sentimento de culpa pela atual situação da tripulação.

"Kiba-san! É meu _pai_ quem está lá!" o rosto, geralmente alvo, agora queimava com a ofensa.

Com uma pose galanteadora, o Inuzuka segura as mãos de Hinata e diz:

"É um sacrifício que estou disposto a fazer. Neji... sem ressentimentos."

"Não tem problema eu não gosto do meu tio..."

"NEJI!"

Inacreditável! Nem mesmo um parente estava disposto a defender sua família!

"Que tal falarmos com o capitão? Ou então com a Sakura! Talvez ele tenha um plano melhor e ela algum milagre sobrando..." Naruto não era brilhante, na verdade aquilo era o mais óbvio a se fazer, e com certeza uma opção mais válida do que abrir fogo...

Não custava tentar...

* * *

"Sasuke, acho que finalmente ganhamos um pouco de velocidade..."

"Ótimo, Tenten. Agora só precisamos de um lugar para despistá-los. Sai, comunique Kakashi no navio dele, pergunte se ele sabe de alguma rota de fuga."

"Certo."

Todos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa. Até mesmo Sai que até pouco tempo não entendia nada de navegação estava fazendo sua parte. O tempo que passara com Kakashi lhe permitiu aprender muita coisa.

"Capitão, Kakashi nos informou sobre um grupo de rochedos, logo à frente, podemos despistá-los na curva." relatou Sai.

Sakura suspirou.

"Já sentiram como se estivem sendo inúteis em um lugar?" com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, a Haruno se limitava a observar o trabalho dos tripulantes, tentando apenas não atrapalhar.

"Pois é..." Temari estava na mesma posição, já que o resto do acento era ocupado pelo corpo largado de seu noivo. Ah! como detestava ser inútil.

"Nem me fale..." o Nara acabara de acordar. "Você pelo menos já fez um milagre, Sakura... E você, meu bem, é A sereia. Eu... sou apenas o noivo da Sereia."

A Sabaku lhe virou um olhar de 'Como assim _apenas_?' que era realmente intimidador. Shikamaru ainda pôde se defender.

"N-não que isso deixe de ser uma coisa maravilhosa, amorzinho!"

Suspiro triplo.

E lá estavam eles. Sakura, Temari e Shikamaru, sentados no canto da cabine, sem muito a fazer.

E então um estrondo, barulho de tiro e água espalhando.

_BUM!_

Acima da cabine Tenten dera um grito, água espirrara vorazmente, fazendo-a soltar o leme por uns poucos segundos, o suficiente para que a nau perdesse o controle, virando demais para direita. Todos os tripulantes foram jogados para o lado, caindo bruscamente no chão. Felizmente a morena firmara o leme a tempo, impedindo o Uchiha de sair do curso.

"Vocês estão bem aí em baixo?" perguntou a condutora Tenten.

A confusão era uma só. Todos os mapas que utilizavam e caixotes que guardavam estavam jogados no canto da nau, junto deles próprios.

"E-ESTAMOS BEM!" disse Sakura. 'Ai minhas costas...'

"Você realmente gosta de fazer isso não é?" o voz era de Sasuke, novamente caído por cima da ruiva em meio a tantas outras pessoas.

"V-VOCÊ FALA COMO SE FOSSE DE PROPÓSITO!" seu rosto queimava, o nervosismo era tanto que sentia vontade de rir.

Foi então que ela viu. Enquanto um a um os amontoados se levantavam, Sakura percebeu diante de seus olhos um pequeno caixote quebrado, e dentro dele uma fruta.

_Akuma no Mi¹,_ a Fruta do Demônio...

Sakura dera um grito, levantando-se tão violentamente que todos os que estavam em cima dela foram jogados para o outro lado.

"VOCÊS GUARDAM _AKUMA NO MI_ EM SEU NAVIO? FICARAM LOUCOS!" desde nova ouvia histórias, contadas principalmente por Sai, a respeito de tal fruta. Tê-las abordo de um navio, considerando que o mar é a sua fraqueza... só podia ser coisa ruim.

"Akume no o que?" perguntou o capitão.

Quem explicou foi Chouji.

"Não, essa é uma _Umi no Mi_... uma Fruta do Mar... Ao contrário da Akuma no Mi, essa aqui tem o oceano como ponto forte e..."

"Apreciei e muito todas essas explicações mas será que não percebem que acabamos de ser atacados?" dito isso Sasuke mandou que guardassem as frutas onde estavam e que o acompanhassem. Então saiu da cabine.

"Tenten! Tá tudo bem aí!"

"Sim! Suba!"

No leme, todos os barris e caixotes que guardavam lá em cima foram varridos pela água que a bola de canhão causou. Tenten mantinha a rota, seguindo Kakashi e seu navio _Icha Icha_ até os rochedos do melhor jeito que podia. Neji e Naruto também estavam lá e informaram que Ino, Hinata e Kiba foram ver se nas cabines estavam todos bem.

"Alguém sabe o por quê de terem atirado?"

"Agora, Neji, conte a ele exatamente o que me contou." disse Tenten

Com um aceno de cabeça o Hyuuga começou:

"É uma estratégia. Não vão atirar diretamente no navio, não com Hinata aqui a bordo."

"Que tipo de estratégia?" toda essa história começava a tirar o Capitão do sério.

"Irão atirar no lado para o qual não querem que viremos... Assim eles controlam nossa rota.

"Mas já estávamos seguindo para os rochedos. Porque querem tanto que não desviemos?" perguntou Kiba

"Acho... que é por aquilo." Tenten soltou o leme já que mais nenhum vento afetava o balanço do barco, assim como não havia mais para onde ir.

Pois diante deles não havia apenas um grupo de pedras, mas uma enorme parede de rochedos, enfileirados tão juntos e tão altos que funcionavam como um beco sem-saída para navios, e mais de 100 navios atrás deles, formando uma nova barreira. Presos como ratos.

"Estamos cercados."

* * *

Em um navio grande, ainda que não o maior da frota, cujas paredes de suas cabines eram trabalhadas e ornamentadas em madeira clara e nobre, dando mais o aspecto de quanto pomposo e terrestre do que da salinha de uma nau, dois tripulantes, de semelhante aparência e até personalidade, discutiam com cautela o que fariam a seguir.

"Esses arredores..." comentava desconfiado, o primeiro. "Não é uma boa idéia atirar por aqui..."

"Sei o que quer dizer. Eu já ouvi falar... histórias, sobre lugares cercados de pedras assim... Histórias de capitães e tripulantes que sobreviveram por pura boa vontade do destino e de Poseidon."

"Também me lembro... Essa parede de rochas é muito parecida com a que contam quando falam d-" então entra alguém na cabine.

"Posso saber de que se trata esse cochocho..." a voz desse alguém, dfinitivamente importante, de modo algum era exaltada, mas ainda sim não perdia o tom ameaçador. " ...que parece tão mais urgente que _tirar minha filha daquele possilga_! Ou devo já prende-los por suspeita de motim?"

De todos, Hyuuga Hiashi era o capitão e comandante mais rígido em toda polícia. Sua falta de compaixão para com um inimigo, prisioneiros eram raros, era tanta que poderia, facilmente, ser confundida com crueldade.

"N-n-n-não, senhor! Na verdade só, s-só cancelamos o fogo por já termos encurralado os os piratas, senhor."

"Não me importa que tenham sido encurralados! Atire para assustar! Quero dar a eles uma prévia de todo o medo que sentirão de mim assim que resgatar minha filha e sobrinho! Eles merecem..."

"Senhor...?" interrompeu um tripulante que acabara de adentrar a cabine, lhe informando que a nau Uchiha tentava estabelecer contato.

* * *

_"ATENÇÃO, POLÍCIA HYUUGA! AQUI QUEM VOS FALA É UCHIHA SASUKE. CAPITÃO DO UCHIHA E PIRATA TEMIDO POR _TODO _PAÍS DO FOG-"_

Sem acreditar no que ouvia, Tenten lhe chamara a atenção, puxando-lhe a orelha, enquanto lhe falava entre os dentes:

"_Será que dá pra parar de se gabar e ir direto ao ponto...!"_

Sasuke ajeitou sua capa, limpou a garganta e prosseguiu.

_"TENHO A BORDO DE MINHA NAU, HYUUGA HINATA E HYUUGA NEJI,_ _NÃO COMO PRISIONEIROS, MAS COMO CONVI-"_

_BUM! _O Hyuuga dispara outro de seus avisos, ensurdecendo a tripulação de ambos os navios piratas.

Ainda zonzo e agora com raiva, Naruto tomou a enorme concha do mar que lhes servia de auto-falante, enfurecido.

_"DÁ PRA PARAR DE DISPARAR? ESTAMOS TENTANDO DIZER QUE ELES ESTÃO BEM! ESTÃO AQUI COMO NOSSOS CONVIDADOS! A HINATA, O NEJI, SAKURA-CHAN, INO E ATÉ A SEREIA E O NOIVO DELA ESTÃO BEM E-"_

Retirado o "aparelho" das mãos do loiro, Sasuke, Kiba e Shino bronquearam.

"_DOBE_! Não era pra eles saberem que estamos com a Sereia e as outras competidoras! Nem com Shikamaru!"

"São as regras... Temari-san vinha recebendo ameaças de sequestro. Agora seremos responsabilizados não só pelo roubo da sela e sequestro da filha deles como por ofensa à corte de Suna ao raptar as competidoras, a irmã de Gaara..."

"..._e _o noivo dela!" completou Kiba, lembrando que Kakashi estava ali a mando do Rei _Extra-oficialmente_. A polícia não fora informada dessa situação.

"Vão nos dar algo_ pior_ que a pena de morte!" Sasuke nem sabia o que poderia ser pior, mas confiava que o capitão Hyuuga tinha criatividade de sobra pra inventar algo.

Depois de poucos segundos de silêncio o loiro responde:

"...ops..."

_BUM! _outro disparo intimidante, agora seguido da única voz que intimidava mais que um tiro de canhão.

_"UCHIHA! AQUI QUEM FALA É O CAPITÃO HYUUGA, COMANDANDE DA POLÍCIA DA CORTE DE SUNA E O RESPONSÁVEL POR LIVRAR O MAR DE LIXOS__ COMO VOCÊ...!"_

"Parece que se gabar é mesmo coisa de capitão..." comentou Tenten desanimadamente, escondida em uma das cabines juntamente de outros marujos, segundo as órdens de Sasuke.

A voz prosseguia.

_"SE PENSAM QUE VOU CAIR EM UMA CONVERSA FIADA DES-"_

Enquanto o Capitão Hyuuga falava, Hinata, assim como as competidoras, a Sereia e seu noivo escondiam-se na cozinha, onde ajudava Chouji a empilhar caixas e esconder as Umi no Mi, caso chegassem em seu navio. Mas ao ouvir voz do pai, largou o que estava segurando e saiu correndo, subindo as escadas até o convés, onde da traseira do navio, se avistava a frota da polícia.

_"...VOCÊS SOFRERÃO MUITO TEMPO, APODRECENDO NA PRISÃO ANTES DE SUA SENTENÇA FINA-"_ foi interrompido.

"Senhor! Avistamos sua filha!" disse o oficial enquanto entregava uma lupa a seu capitão.

Hiashi a viu correr por todo convés até a parte de trás da nau. Parecia desesperada a pobrezinha! AH...! Mas eles pagariam por isso, sim, eles paga... Espere... mas o que é que ela está fazendo?

"Por favor!" pedia a Hyuuga "...preciso avisar que estamos bem!"

"Hinata, você devia estar escondida!"

"Naruto-kun! Por favor!" não dava para resistir a metade das coisas que Hinata lhe pedia... que dizer então de resistir a uma súplica? Então o loiro, com o consentimento do Capitão, entregou a concha para ela.

Do navio da frota policial, a mente de Hiashi não poderia estar mais congestionada.

_'Estaria ela... conversando... com aquele pirata? Não. Era um tuque, uma armação! Obrigaram-na a fazer isso, manter as aparências... não pod..'_

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela fala de Hinata.

_"PAI! SOU EU! ESTOU BEM, E NEJI TAMBÉM! POR... POR FAVOR! ME PERDOE POR TER MENTIDO... Eu errei. MAS AGORA PRECISAMOS PASSAR! TEMOS QUE CHEGAR NAS SHIMA KO-"_

_BUM!_ um tiro muito próximo fez a nau se mover, Hinata gritar e a água espirrar por todo convés. Naruto ajudou Hinata a se recuperar do susto.

"SERÁ QUE NÃO PERCEBEM QUE MINHA FILHA ESTÁ FALANDO? CESSAR FOGO, JÁ!" Rugiu Hiashi furiosamente. Nunca olhos tão pálidos pareceram tão... _ameaçadores_.

"Desculpe, Se-senhor! Foi... sem... sem querer..."

Hiashi respirou fundo e esperou sua filha retomar a fala.

"_PAI! ESSES PIRATAS... ELES NÃO FIZERAM MAL ALGUM A NÓS! POR FAVOR... DEIXE-NOS PASSAR!"_

Outro estrondo se fez ouvir. Não o habitual "Bum!" seguido do barulho de água esguichando, mas um som espantoso o suficiente para fazer o Capitão Hyuuga fuzilar seus tripulantes com os olhos pálidos.

"...Senhor... não fomos nós."

O próprio Uchiha, assim como o Icha Icha permaneceram imóveis, a sensação de que fizeram algo errado rondando-os.

Mas o que rondava a polícia Hyuuga era outra coisa...

Hinata, em sua vista privilegiada em relação à da família que os cercava, via clara e nitidamente a sombra que espreitava veloz, as naus da frota, agitando as águas dali, formando cristas de água quando muito próxima da superfície.

"Essa não..."

* * *

Reflection - Megumi Hayashibara

Em todos os navios Hyuuga, juntavam-se pessoas nas bordas, apoiadas aos corrimãos, todos tentando enxergar o que se passava.

Hiashi, parado ainda de frente para os navios dos piratas, mas sem olhar pra eles, escutava atentamente o diálogo de seus dois oficiais que continuavam a conversa da cabine, agora aflitos, bem atrás de si.

"Foram os disparos..." dizia o primeiro. "...acabaram por acordá-lo..."

"Sabia que era uma má idéia atirar desse jeito espalhafatoso em um lugar de paredes de rocha."

"Do que... _exatamente_... vocês estão falando?" perguntou Hiashi firme, porém hesitante, quase arrependido... de ter perguntado.

* * *

"LEVIATHAN!" gritou Hinata, desesperada, para os marujos que corriam e também gritavam, espalhando a mensagem para todo o Uchiha e para o Icha Icha.

Todos os que não se escondiam estavam agora, prontos para as ordens de seu capitão. Tenten voltou para o leme, virando, ainda que lentamente, a nau para a direita até que seus canhões ficassem de frente para o espaço de água que os separava da frota Hyuuga.

"TODOS PARA DENTRO! PREPARAR CANHÕES! SAIAM DE PERTO DAS BEIRAS E VIGIEM AS PAREDES. Ele poderá tentar perfurar o navio."

Ao ver o Uchiha e o Icha Icha em pleno movimento, preparados para a luta, não teve dúvidas do que fazer. Mandou que preparasem espadas e canhões, não contra os piratas...

O borrifão de água junto de um urro ensurdecedor entre dois barcos da frota acordou seus tripulantes para o verdadeiro perigo.

Seu novo alvo era muito pior.

A enorme serpente marinha, branca e verde, arrebatou dois navios só de se erguer. Ia abocanhar outro quando um disparo certeiro do Icha Icha a dispersou.

"BANG! É isso que eu chamo de arte!"

"Quieto, Deidara. Arte será quando eu empalhar esse bicho e deixá-lo como troféu! Imortalizado!" Os olhos do ruivo brilhavam enquanto carregava o único canhão que tinham com outra bola, Deidara dispararia.

"Empalha, o cão! Eu vou detoná-lo e vai ser agora!"

_BUM!_ outro disparo, mas desse a serpente... desviara?

O Leviathan mergulhou e sua sombra pôde ser seguida com o olhar, chegando embaixo das naus piratas, até que o Icha Icha pareceu balançar, água sendo espalhada por toda parte.

"MIREM NA ÁGUA!" ordenou Hiashi "O CORPO DELE ESTÁ SUBMERSO! MIREM NA ÁGUA, JÁ!" e como num resmungo, dirigiu o resto de sua fala ao próprio Leviathan. "_Esses piratas... são meus!"_

_BUM! ...BUM!_ e outro _BUM!_

Sentindo o grande corpo ser atingido, a serpente pára de tentar derrubar a tola nau por baixo. Abocanharia o primeiro homem que encontrasse de cima mesmo! Sua enorme face se ergue mais uma vez das águas, dentes como fileiras e mais fileiras de adagas bem à mostra, a boca ameaçadora aberta, urrando.

"ABRIR FOGO! CUIDADO COM AS EMBARCAÇÕES DOS PIRATAS! MINHA FILHA E MEU SOBRINHO AINDA ESTÃO LÁ!"

Não puderam disparar, a cauda da serpente, que permanecia abaixo das naus policiais levantou e abaixou, metros no ar, batendo na água com tal brutalidade que as naus começaram a esbarrar umas nas outras, todos os tripulantes gritavam, a essa altura, já haviam homens ao mar.

Hinata assistia a tudo horrorizada da janelinha da cabine. Aquela podia não ser a melhor, mas ainda era sua famíia! E apesar de tudo, não desejava, de forma alguma, vê-los morrer, pricipalmente enquanto tentavam apenas resgatá-la.

Seus dedos cerraram firmes os punhos delicados.

Saiu da cabine, atravessando o canvés e correndo até a cozinha.

Naruto se virava como podia com seus baldes, afim de tirar o excesso de água que ocupava o convés, atirando-a a mar com agilidade. Próximo ao corrimão da nau, não era dificil avistar pedaços e mais pedaços do Uchiha e cada vez mais do Icha Icha conforme o Leviathan mordiscava sua bordas à procura de aperitivos.

Foi enquanto enchia com água mais um dos baldes que avistou a jovem Hyuuga, sua pele clara e delicada e olhos pálidos, brilhando agora com uma determinação jamais vista nela.

"Hinata!"

Ela corria, não parando até chegar na cozinha, rodeando o lugar já alagado com um olhar afiado, procurando em meio a panelas e comida em conserva que boiavam, aquilo que a ajudaria.

E encontrou.

Voltou para o convés e, para o desespero do Uzumaki, o único que presenciava o momento, Hinata havia subido no corrimão de frente para a frota, equilibrando-se nas cordas que prendiam-se nas velas e mastros. Uma pequena fruta em uma de suas mão e uma faca na outra.

"HINATA! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!" o grito do loiro despertou a atenção do Capitão que lutava já com espada em mão, tão próximo que estava do corpo da serpente entre eles e o Icha Icha. Tenten que protegia o leme, prendendo-o para manter a nau imobilizada em meio à revolta das águas com a movimentação da serpente, acabou por afrouxá-lo, fazendo o Uchiha balançar.

Hinata cambaleou um pouco, mas continuou ali de pé, firme. As duas naus agora se agitavam, gritando para ela, sua preocupação chamando a atenção do capitão Hyuuga. Nenhum tinha coragem de tirá-la de lá à força por medo que pulasse.

- Minha filha... - a luneta em suas mãos caíra no mar, e lá se perdeu, sendo a visão de sua primogênita, ali, de pé, ao clarear da manhã ainda que o sol não aparecesse, aquela expressão no rosto da jovem...

O pai pôde captar, com essa única visão, o que nenhum dos tripulantes nas naus piratas compreendeu até o pronunciar de Hinata.

"Levem minhas amigas até as Shima Koe a salvo. Eu distraio a serpente."

E num gesto rápido, ela abocanhou e logo engoliu o pequeno fruto.

"A-a-aquela é... UMI NO MI!" gritara Chouji.

Neji estava mudo, nunca chegara nem perto de imaginar que sua prima seria capaz de uma coisa dessas. Os outros apenas gritavam para que ela descesse.

Com a faca na mão, fez um leve, mas longo corte em seu braço.

Seu sangue seria a isca.

Então virou-se para o convés, largando a faca na água. Fechou os olhos, um sorriso sendo sua despedida. Soltou o corpo e deixou-se cair ao mar.

Instantâneamente, o Leviathan parou de mordiscar a nau de Kakashi, submergindo e deixando sua sombra ser seguida pelos olhos de todos a bordo até alcançar o sangue na água entre os piratas e a frota policial, onde sumiu de vista.

O silêncio, quase fúnebre foi quebrado apenas por Naruto que ali apoiado no corrimão onde, segundos antes, estivera a Hyuuga, gritava:

"HINATAA!"

Então houve um borbulhar.

Plenty of Grit - Megumi Hayashibara

Das águas emergiu com um fabuloso salto, ninguém menos senão a Hyuuga. Ia tanto para o alto que só a viam apertando os olhos.

E foi apertando os olhos que notaram a ausência de suas pernas.

No lugar delas, uma cauda, como a de um peixe.

Hinata era agora uma sereia mais do que nunca.

Aquele momento pareceu durar anos ante os olhos aliviados e contentes do Uzumaki, mas tão rápido quanto ela ermergira, emergira também o Leviathan, urrando e abrindo sua boca na tentativa de alcançá-la com seus dentes.

Em um efeito de soco, Hinata girou todo seu metamorfoseado corpo ainda suspenso, deixando sua nova cauda atingir ferozmente a cara da serpente, calando-a. O barulho como o de um acalorado tapa trovejou por toda parede de rochas enquanto o bicho caía, atordoado, na água.

Além da cauda, Hinata também ganhara uma força e tanto...

Ela acenou para o pessoal no Uchiha e no Icha Icha, que davam vivas e festejavam o feito da jovem, antes de também cair na água.

Viram duas sombras submersas darem voltas e escaparem por debaixo dos navios policiais.

O Capitão Hyuuga se fez ouvir:

"AQUELA COBRA DO MAR SE ARREPENDERÁ DURANTE MIL GERAÇÕES POR TER SE METIDO COM UMA HYUUGA! SIGAM-NOS! AINDA HOJE COMEREMOS LEVIATHAN NO ALMOÇO!"

"Que bom... ouvi dizer que tem gosto de galinha." sussurrava seu oficial para seu colega.

Hinata estava atraindo o Leviathan e sua família para longe deles, dando passagem para seus amigos.

Sasuke fez sinal para Tenten que tão logo avistou um espaço por entre os barcos que saiam, traçou novo rumo.

Kakashi pediu a Kisame que assumisse o comando do leme. Seguiriam o Uchiha.

Apesar de tudo, Naruto permanecia inquieto.

"Sasuke, nós sabemos muito bem que comer a fruta dá poderes, mas há os efeitos colaterais! Principalmente porque é o primeiro dia dela..." o loiro seguia seu capitão enquanto tentava argumentar, Kiba ouvindo a tudo atentamente.

"Aonde quer chegar, Naruto?" sua expressão era séria, mas menos fria do que usualmente. Já sabia o que se passava na mente de Naruto.

"Antes mesmo que tenhamos saído da parede, Hinata já estará exauta demais para continuar fugindo."

"Ora, Naruto, não seja bobo" era o Inuzuka quem falava. "São quase cem navios policias perseguindo a serpente que persegue Hinata-chan... eles a matarão."

"Eu sei que matarão, meu medo é que não matem _a tempo_."

"E o que sugere?" Sasuke revirava os olhos, mas estava realmente interessado em uma solução que poupasse a vida da jovem heroína.

"Eu vou ficar e lutar."

"Ficou louco?"

"As regras dizem quem quem fica para trás... é deixado para trás, Naruto"

"Mas se eu também lutar junto da frota, há mais chances de matarmos o Leviathan antes que ele mate Hinata. Ninguém mais ficará para trás, Shino. _Esse_ é meu jeito pirata de ser!"

"Não permito que você também se arrisque desse jeito! Sei que se identifica com ela por toda essa história da Umi no Mi mas pra você isso é mais arriscado do que para ela!"

"ATÉ MAIS, TEME!" disse Naruto dando-lhe as costas.

"NARUTO VOCÊ VAI FICAR NESTA NAU E ISSO É UMA ORDEM!" rugiu Sasuke.

Já fazia a curva para a direita, saindo das paredes, enquanto a frota, o Leviathan e Hinata haviam virado para a esquerda quando Sasuke dera esse grito.

Tão logo a alta voz do capitão se fez ouvir, tiros de canhão terminaram de preencher seus tímpanos.

O que Naruto dissera a respeito da fruta se concretizara. Hinata começava a cansar e os navios abriam fogo na tentativa de combater a serpente.

Neji foi quem acabou com a discussão.

"Por favor Uchiha... Sei que ele é seu melhor amigo mas Hinata é como minha irmã. Garanto que se for para salvá-la meu tio lutará ao lado dele como se fosse um Hyuuga!"

Sem muito o que evitar, Sasuke deu um último olhar a Naruto, dirigindo-se para o leme. Então disse.

"Volte vivo."

"É uma ordem, _sir_?"

Sasuke, ainda que de costas para o amigo, respondeu com aquele seu semi-sorriso:

"Não. É só uma boa sugestão."

Neji ainda não havia entendido como Naruto pretendia chegar até as naus Hyuugas, mas quando o loiro tirou a camisa, revelando uma marca em sua barriga, compreendeu que ele também comera uma Umi no Mi certa vez.

"Talvez me confundam com um monstro ou coisa assim... mas é o jeito." dizia o loiro, sorrindo e dando de ombros.

"Não se preocupe... eles não são tão estúpidos quanto parecem..." ao menos era o que Neji esperava.

"Ha!" riu o Inuzuka também tirando a camisa. "acha mesmo que vou te deixar lutar e conseguir todos esses créditos com a Hinata-chan de graça? Eu vou com você!"

O Inuzuka também comera uma Umi no Mi certa vez. Na verdade só metade... a outra ele dera para Akamaru que, aparentemente, os acompanharia no resgate. As marcas no Inuzuca eram evidentes em suas bochechas.

"Tentem nos alcançar antes que cheguemos nas Shima Koe." foi a última palavra de Sasuke.

"O quê? Só isso? Nada de me impedir ou me dar um sermão do quanto quero me arriscar para salvar a Hinata e o quanto isso te preocupa?" perguntou Kiba

"Não. Você já vai tarde." disse friamente. Então olhou de relance para trás, ia dizer mais alguma coisa. "Só cuidado com Akamaru." e assim o o capitão saiu.

"Comovente..."

Ririam mais se não fosse outro barulho de tiro, avisando-lhes que o tempo se encurtava.

Sem mais nada a dizer, Naruto, Kiba e Akamaru pularam na água.

E se transformaram.

* * *

"Senhor! Veja! Mais criaturas!" gritava-lhe o oficial apontando para as estranhas formas que emergiam do mar.

Hiashi só olhou de relance para as duas figuras meio caninas que emergiam, sendo uma um grande cão branco de duas cabeças e a outra... uma espécia de raposa... com nove caudas!

"Devemos abrir fogo contra eles, Senhor?"

Hiashi ia responder quando, por trás das duas novas feras, avistou as naus piratas _escapando_. Antes que mandasse parte da frota que restou seguí-los, o Leviathan pôs a cabeça novamente para fora, agitando-a freneticamente.

Hinata se agarrara nas escamas dele, torcendo para não cair de uma altura como aquelas, mas tão logo ele se choacoalhou, ela fora arremessada para um dos barcos.

"HINATA!" Hiashi entraria em desespero.

Mas não foi preciso. Antes que a jovem atingisse qualquer um deles, Naruto, a Kyuubi, a pegou com uma única mão e a colocou em suas costas.

A mensagem não podia ser mais clara.

Olhou novamente para trás onde o Uchiha e o Icha Icha escapavam, bem a tempo de cruzar olhares com o próprio Sasuke. Pérolas contra Ônix.

Hiashi o olhou... e com algo próximo a um sorriso... o saudou. Gritando em seguida:

"MIREM TODOS OS CANHÕES NA SERPENTE! AS CRIATURAS CANINAS ESTÃO DO NOSSO LADO! ABRIR FOGO _IMEDIATAMENTE_!"

E assim se separaram. As vozes, tiros e gritos ficando cada vez mais distante.

Naquele dia deixaram 3 dos seus para trás. Mas não sem a certeza de que eles seriam capazes de alcançá-los.

Sim. Os alcançariam talvez até _antes_ de atingirem seu retomado destino:

As Shima Koe!

Isso, é claro, se eles próprios... chegassem lá.

* * *

**espero que gostem!**

**nada temas Uchiha Yuuki... um cap NejiTen feito especialmente pra vc está em andamento 8DDDDv**

**só non prometo postar logo xDDDD**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Portões

**Kokoro no Koe**  
_- A Voz do Coração -_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- Pressur (piano cover) - Paramore  
- I'm Too Sexy - Right Said Fred

_**CAP. 6 - Portões**_

* * *

**E**ra de noite e esfriava. A brisa que passava por suas peles lhes gelava tanto que sentiam frio como se fosse inverno e a maioria dos tripulantes do Uchiha se encontrava nas cabines, aquecendo-se, descansando. Kakashi, Sasori e Deidara que antes estavam no Icha Icha eram os únicos que permaneciam no convés além dela. Haviam subido a bordo depois de decidirem, muito a contra-gosto, deixar seu bote ser rebocado pelo Uchiha.

Já fazia dois dias desde o confronto com os Hyuugas e o Leviathan. Tenten, no leme, brincava com o vapor quente que saía de sua boca. Mantinha o olhar distante enquanto ouvia Kakashi conversando com os ex-akatsukis sobre o rumo que tomariam a seguir.

"Infelizmente essa última luta nos deixou com pouquíssimos recursos..." lamentava Kakashi à luz de um lampião, enquanto rabiscava no mapa e calculava as novas coordenadas.

Sasori já havia comentado que estavam a, pelo menos, mais uma noite de distância do porto comercial mais próximo. O jeito seria escolher o curso mais discreto possível, e evitar quaisquer lutas, até que pudessem atracar, fazer os reparos, comprar recursos, essas coisas. Aquela conversa, cada vez mais e mais, preocupava a morena.

Deidara ajeitou o lampião, fazendo uma concha com uma das mãos a fim de bloquear parte do vento que fazia a chama tremer demais. Quando o fogo se aquietou o loiro observou o mapa ajudando os outros dois a escolher uma rota mais segura.

"Cara... só temos duas opções, un." dizia o loiro com certa seriedade. "Um porto pirata, onde provavelmente haverá algum confronto... ou um porto nobre, onde com certeza seremos perseguidos."

Não poderiam lutar e não conseguiriam fugir.

"Hmm..." pensava Kakashi usando o compasso para coçar os cabelos grisalhos. "Entre o 'provavelmente não poder lutar'... e o 'com certeza não poder fugir', acho que a melhor escolha é um porto pirata mesmo."

Wow... com tanta lógica já dá pra ser um matemático, pensava Tenten revirando os olhos. Andava de mau humor desde que, no dia anterior, saíram de seu rumo para não cruzar caminho com uma dupla de navios piratas que navegavam por ali. Os olhos do Hyuuga vinham sendo muito úteis na viagem.

O fato é que estavam em Ichiba, a noroeste de Suna... então seguiram para leste, rumo a Shima Koe. Enfrentando os Hyuugas e o Leviathan, seguiram _muito_ para o norte. Ainda não podiam voltar para leste e seguir direto para as ilhas porque aqueles malditos piratas a obrigaram a ir _ainda mais_ para o norte.

Tenten _detestava_ o norte.

E pelo rumo que tomava a conversa do trio no convés, ela seguiria para o norte mais uma vez a fim de dar toda uma volta, sem serem notados se possível, passar pelo porto, finalmente ir para leste, e então para o sul.

Sul. Sul. Sul... até chegar nas ilhas.

A segunda metade do plano ela aceitava.

O problema era ir para o norte.

Uma quarta voz masculina se fez presente. Shikamaru analizava o mapa.

"Se não podemos ter mais conflitos..." dizia o regente após uns poucos segundos olhando para o mapa com uma luz trêmula e fraca "...sugiro que sigamos para o norte. Paremos no primeiro porto e concertemos o barco" Genialidade rolava solta por ali. "Mas _não_ o encheremos de suprimentos..."

Agora ela não entendia mais nada. Sem pensar duas vezes, Tenten mirava diretamente o Nara, perguntando-se o que ele diria a seguir.

Shikamaru prosseguiu.

"Teremos menos chance de sermos saqueados se fizerem os reparos e percebam que não temos nada de valor e melhor ainda se formos embora e continuarmos sem pertences. Enquanto estivermos em terra nós nos alimentaremos, nos arrumaremos e arranjaremos um visual o mais nobre possível." Kakashi observava o plano com o máximo de atenção. Deidara tinha uma cara de que já havia se perdido na explicação havia tempos e logo Sasori lhe reexplicava. "Voltaremos para o Sul e dessa vez atracaremos em um porto nobre, disfarçados e com o Uchiha de uma cor diferente." Sasori parecia não gostar da idéia de se dirfarçar de nobre, mas Shikamaru lhe assegurou que seria temporário.

"Lá no porto nobre nós nos abasteceremos e seguiremos direto para leste, sem parar em nenhum outro lugar, até chegar nas Shima Koe!" Conclui Tenten, claramente satisfeita com o plano do Nara.

Temari tinha MUITO bom gosto. Shikamaru nem imaginava o quão fan dele a morena se tornara.

"Isso mesmo, esse é o plano." afirmou o regente encarando-a.

Todos no convés pareciam satisfeitos.

Agora seria só comunicar a Sasuke que tudo ficaria bem!

Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

"Não." disse o estúpido do capitão na manhã seguinte.

"PORQUE NÃO?" Tenten parecia fora de seu controle. Mas era de se esperar... quando se vira salva de viajar pro maldito norte... chega Sasuke e estraga tudo!

"Não me leve a mal, Nara, o plano em si é ótimo..." dizia o capitão à Shikamaru enquanto ignorava Tenten.

"É ótimo, _mas..."_ perguntava Temari com as sombrancelhas erguidas.

Sasuke não respondeu. Não _havia o que_ responder! Fitando sériamente o mapa, ele não conseguia achar falhas no plano de Shikamaru. _Mas_... sentia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Sentia que não daria certo por algum motivo...

O Uchiha sempre tivera um instinto mais apurado... uma intuição realmente muito forte para as situações, mas era Tenten quem geralmente o ajudava a pôr fundamentos nessas suas intuições. No entanto, a morena parecia transtornada demais com a idéia de ir para o norte para ajudar-lhe a perceber algo errado. E Naruto não estava ali para reforçar a importância de sua intuição...

E nem mesmo podia culpá-la por seu transtorno!

"Sasuke..." chamou-lhe Tenten apoiando ambas as mão no mapa que tinha sua atenção até agora, fazendo-o levantar o rosto para fitá-la. "_É um ótimo plano..."_

Os olhos da morena, geralmente tão vivos e alegres pareciam agora lhe suplicar para que aceitasse a idéia de Shikamaru.

Como ele poderia negar sem nem ao menos ter fundamentos para essa sua intuição?

Talvez nem passasse disso... Talvez fosse mesmo _apenas_ uma intuição.

Terminado o pensamento, Sasuke fechou os olhos e soltou um longo, longo, suspiro derrotado. O sorriso imediatamente voltou ao rosto de Tenten.

"É isso aí! _Paradise_, aí vamos nós!" celebrava a morena com o resto da tripulação.

Sakura se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável com a confidência dos dos à sua frente. A sensação de que estavam escondendo o jogo dos tripulantes não a deixava em paz.

Em meio a todo clima de descontração, o olhar reservado do capitão a preocupava ainda mais.

* * *

Durante o resto do dia que se seguia, até de noite, quando chegariam ao porto pirata _Paradise_, a animação seria uma só com todos a bordo discutindo sobre os disfarces, as roupas, a cor do navio e o nome de fachada para ocultar a identidade do _Uchiha_.

"Assim... será que não fica muito caro deixar logo as compras para o porto nobre?" perguntava Ino ao Haruno enquanto buscavam mais roupas na cabina de estocagem.

"Que importa?" respondia sem encará-la, remexendo um baú contendo vestes roubadas. "É o dinheiro que roubaram deles mesmo!" então levantou o rosto usando uma pomposa peruca branca, fazendo uma cara séria e bicuda. Ino ria enquato o Haruno fazia-lhe uma reverência.

Limpando a garganta e ajeitando seu claro vestido branco, bege e azul e abrindo uma sombrinha sobre si, ela lhe também fez uma pomposa reverência.

Sai lhe estendeu o braço e juntos subiram as escada ao convés, entregando o maior número possível de roupas aos tripulantes que se divertiam cada um com seu teatrinho.

Sakura observava a todos rindo enquanto sentia Tenten apertar-lhe o espartilho do vestido vermelho escuro, com flores bege servindo de babados para o contorno do busto e para a beira da saia dele. Seus longos cabelos róseos estavam presos em um coque ligeiramente alto e sua franja fora posta de lado em um penteado também bolado por Tenten.

Era a primeira vez em muitos dias que trajava algo diferente de roupas largas com uma discreta capa cor-de-terra por cima. Seu irmão também parecia muito mais confortável, ao lado de Ino com um par de botas de cano meio alto sobre as calças pretas mais apertadas. Uma faixa branca em sua barriga enrolada sobre a camisa também branca, com um babado sutil na gola e um casaco preto com abotoaduras douradas sobre tudo completava o elegante visual.

Só aquela peruca estragava tudo.

Ela observava o teatrinho que Ino e Sai faziam, fingindo que esnobavam Neji pelas roupas de sempre dele já que o músico se recusava fantasiar-se. Para a surpresa de todos, até mesmo o Hyuuga caíra na brincadeira, sacando a espada e fingindo ser um pirata que saqueava a indefesa Ino. Sai fizera a cara mais heróica que pôde ao encarar Neji só para depois sair correndo pelo convés e gritando feito uma garota assustada tirando risadas de todos e deixando Ino boquiaberta. Neji ria até ter de sentar no chão com a cara de 'Como ousa me abandonar?' da Yamanaka.

Enquanto o teatro continuava com Rock Lee, em seu _smoking_ verde, se prontificando a "salvar a bela Ino", Sakura aproveitou para perguntar à Tenten sobre o novo rumo deles.

"Ei, Tenten..." ela não sabia ao certo como começar, nem como ser sutil, por isso, quando Tenten terminou de arrumá-la e a encarou, Sakura foi direto ao ponto. "Há alguma coisa errada com o Capitão?"

Tenten desviou o olhar durante alguns segundos. Parecia não saber como responder.

"Digamos..." dizia a morena por fim. "...que ele esteja com um mal pressentimento."

Sakura abaixou o rosto com cenho franzido, pensando. Depois fitou Tenten e perguntou seriamente:

"Então não seria melhor mudarmos de curso?"

Pressure (piano cover) - Paramore

Instantâneamente o olhar castanho de Tenten gelou, então ela virou as costas pronta para se retirar. A Haruno já quase se arrependia de ter perguntado quando a ouve dizer:

"Se mudarmos de curso..." falava, a princípio, sem encarar a de cabelos róseos "...quem fica com mal pressentimento..." e virou o rosto lhe mostrando um ressentido sorriso "...sou _eu_."

Então saiu, indo até o leme, onde quem guiava era Kisame.

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro. Pelo menos um tão longo quanto permitia seu espartilho.

E saiu também.

Indo atrás de respostas vindas diretamente do Capitão Uchiha.

* * *

_Que... som... era aquele?_

Naruto sentia sua cabeça rodar e seus olhos arderem conforme, pouco a pouco, recobrava a consciência_._

_Piano..._

_Que música... é essa...?_

Lentamente, o loiro abre os olhos. Ele estava acomodado em uma larga cama. Mais largo ainda era o quarto onde se encontrava, cujo teto, tão alto e em um tom de azul tão claro, lhe lembrava o céu.

Tentou se sentar. Sentiu as bandagens se afrouxarem sobre seus leves ferimentos. Não sentia dor... ao menos não outra que não fosse a habitual fome. Observando toda extensão do aposento é que ele pôde descobrir de onde vinha o som de piano...

Hinata tocava de frente uma vasta janela. As cortinas opacas deixavam transparecer alguns raios de sol, dando um ar matinal ainda que já fosse hora do almoço. Estava com Akamaru a seus pés a dormir tranquilamente ao som do piano, Naruto achou que aquilo fosse a cena mais... linda... que já vira.

Apenas a cena do Inuzuka se empanturrando com o que parecia ser o maior pedaço de frango que já vira caber na boca de alguém na mesa logo ao lado do piano estragava tudo.

A Hyuuga, vendo Naruto se levantar, fez mênção de interromper a música. O Uzumaki a impediu, sentado-se na beira da cama e ouvindo-a tocar até o fim.

Meio sem jeito, ela prosseguiu. Quando tocava, parecia cantar... que nem Tenten. Mas com um estilo próprio bem diferente do da companheira. Ao acabar, recebeu aplausos dos dois ali presentes.

E uma lambida de Akamaru, é claro, que tão logo a saudou, voltou a dormir.

"Não sei vocês... mas eu sinto que estive dormindo o dia inteiro!" dizia o loiro ao se espreguiçar.

"A gente _dormiu_ o dia inteiro Naruto..." Kiba, finalmente, limpava a boca, já satisfeito. "Pelo menos o dia inteiro de ontem... E mais metade desse dia também..."

Hinata sorria docemente, concordando com a cabeça.

Caramba, tudo aquilo? Pondo a camisa que Kiba lhe estendeu, Naruto tentava recordar seu confronto com o Leviathan, sem sucesso.

Ele difcilmente se lembrava do que fazia quando transformado... era o efeito colateral da Umi no Mi nele.

Em Kiba, era como se um buraco negro surgisse em seu estômago, fazendo-o atacar ferozmente qualquer comida que encontrasse.

Apesar de acharem que também sairia devorando tudo como o dono, em Akamaru o efeito era uma baita de uma preguiça.

Ambos os piratas se encararam. E em Hinata? Qual seria o efeito?

"Ei, Hinata-chan..." lhe chamava o Inuzuka enquanto este comia mais frango. "Você teve alguma reação estranha depois que acordou?"

A Hyuuga desviara o olhar por uns instantes, parando para pensar. Depois levantou o rostinho sorridente e balançou a cabeça negando.

"Puxa..." comentava o loiro enquanto pegava parte da comida de Kiba para si. "Que sorte!"

Ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas a porta do aposento se abriu, dando pasagem para Hiashi.

"Ah... então era aqui que vocês estavam. Não achei que ofereceria um mero quarto de hóspedes para eles, minha filha..."

Por _Kami-sama_! Naruto achou que nunca, em sua vida, tivera uma casa inteira que fosse maior do que o quarto de hóspedes dos Hyuuga...

Hinata nada disse. Encarava seu pai como quem queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Bem..." começava Hiashi. Ao olhar para a mesa de refeições quase sem comida, com uma sombrancelha erguida não pôde deixar de comentar. "Me parece que gostaram muito de Leviathan ao molho pardo... Mas, mudando de assunto..."

Leviathan? Ambos olharam para a carne em suas mãos. Caramba! E não é que tinha mesmo gosto de galinha!

E continuaram a comer, ouvindo ao que Hiashi tinha a dizer.

"Já devem esperar que, em agradecimento por terem salvo minha filha, eu não vá prendê-los, certo?"

Os marujos nada disseram. Tratando-se de Hiashi o melhor a fazer era agir como se fosse uma retórica.

O Hyuuga prosseguiu.

"Eu finalmente estou à par de suas intenções nas Shima Koe e, devo dizer... Não me oporei a nenhuma delas."

"Pera, calma lá..." protestou o Inuzuka "Você é um nobre! Achei que todos os ricos considerassem essa história de deusa da Voz pura bobagem..."

Hiashi sorriu daquele jeito intimidante que só ele sabia fazer.

"'Rico' ou não eu sou um homem do mar, rapaz... Lá, bobagem é não acreditar..." e em meio a admirados olhares, o Hyuuga continua. "Lhes proporcionarei navio e uma tripulação para que possam encontrar com seu... ahn... 'grupo', e assim cumprirem sua missão."

Agora os dois piratas sorriam animadamente, já começando a festejar.

"Wow!" gritava Kiba à Naruto "Capitães por um dia, cara!"

Os dois piratas agora e abraçavam e pulavam com a idéia. Hinata só conseguia rir da cara de seu pai ao observá-los.

De repente os dois começava a abraçar Hinata, pulando e dançando com ela também.

"Vamos lá, Hinata! Dança com gente!" Naruto lhe sorria, mas estranhou não estar sendo correspondido.

Hiashi limpara a garganta, aguardando que os três se aquietassem.

Quando pararam de pular, Naruto olhou sério para Hinata e lhe perguntou:

"Hinata... você... você vem com a gente, não vem?"

A Hyuuga o fitava tristemente, abaixando o rosto e deixando que seu pai respondesse.

"Desculpe." falava com aquela sua voz que impunha o respeito "Eu me prontifiquei a não prendê-los. Lhes forneci o navio e a tripulação. Mas minha filha... fica."

"O que? Mas não pode...! Quero dizer... precisamos dela!"

A cada palavra de Naruto, a jovem Hyuuga se entristecia mais e mais. Ficara claro para seu pai que não contara aos marújos.

"Não. Não precisam!" disse cortante. "Por bem ou por mal, Hinata já não tem mais nenhuma utilidade nessa missão de vocês."

* * *

No Uchiha, ou melhor... No _Konoha_, o nome fachada que escolheram para homenagear o antigo reino e ocultar a verdadeira identidade da nau, apenas seu Capitão se mantinha ausente dos teatros e da palhaçada.

Dentro de sua cabine, Sasuke se concentrava em remover as ataduaras de seu peito, torcendo para que a ferida já tivesse sarado e portanto não manchasse sua "fantasia" de sangue.

Removidas as bandagens, o Uchiha se pôs e pé, mirando o espelho a fim de melhor encarar o resultado final de sua última ida ao norte...

"Vai ficar uma cicatriz e tanto..."

Sasuke teve um sobresalto. No entanto, não fora a voz da Haruno que o surpreendera... vira a jovem entrando pelo reflexo do espelho. O que o pegara desprevinido fora o novo visual dela.

"Ora, ora... parece que a lagarta virou borboleta!"

Apesar do deboche, Sakura tratou aquilo como elogio, fazendo uma reverência ao capitão. Sasuke retribuiu a reverência e, não podendo mais se segurar, começou a rir da pobre jovem.

"Você mal consegue respirar com esse negóco, não é?"

"Não caçoe...!" choramingou, apoiando uma das mãos nas costas e outra numa pequena cômoda de madeira "A Tenten-san é uma sádica! Juro que quando ela pôr um vestido eu farei questão de ajudá-la com o espartilho!" e sem aviso, ela coro sem que Sasuke entendesse o porque "...er... com o perdão do assunto, claro."

Ela sentia seu rosto queimar depois de ter deixado um tópico íntimo escapar de sua boca. Sasuke voltu a rir.

"Srta. Haruno, como todo o respeito..." mesmo com seus novo jeito cortês ele parecia debochar. Ou deveria dizer principalmente com o jeito cortês? "...a palavra _espartilho_ deixou de ser assunto constrangedor para mim há muito tempo..."

E começou a rir.

Era um riso bonito de ouvir mas meio... reprimido. Ele e Tenten sempre seguravam o o riso quando se lembravam de fazê-lo. Naruto não. Naruto ria até demais...

O Uchiha votou a falar.

"Mas eu é que juro a você que no dia que Tenten pôr um vestido eu começo a pagar impostos..."

Agora quem ria era Sakura, novamente, do jeito que o espartilho lhe permitia. Vendo que a Haruno mal se aguentava de pé Sasuke lhe oferecera um lugar para se sentar.

"Então..." começou o capitão. "O que deseja de mim?"

Sakura o encarou uns instantes, novamente pensando no que dizer e em como dizer. Vendo o silêncio da jovem, Sasuke retomou a palavra.

"O quê? Esperava mesmo que eu acreditasse que você veio até aqui para conversarmos sobre vestidos?"

"Não, não..." ela finalmente dizia, ainda rindo. "eu só estava esperando você, err... vestir uma camisa, ou, ou... algo assim..."

Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas o fez. Vestiu a capa azul escura esfarrapada, sentindo o peito reclamar de dor, e voltou a se sentar um uma cadeira de frente à Haruno.

Sakura fez uma mensura de agradecimento. Então seu sorriso diminuiu, deixando aquela uma conversa mais séria.

"Bem... eu queria lhe perguntar... se há algum problema."

Sasuke ergueu a sombrancelha, ainda com aquele seu semi-sorriso nos lábios. Entendera perfeitamente a pergunta, mas enrolaria mais um pouco.

"Não sei... não era você quem tinha de me dizer?"

Sakura suspirou.

"O que há de errado na idéia de Shikamaru pra você?"

"Não sei." respondeu sinceramente.

"E então o que há de errado com o norte para Tenten?"

Agora a conversa ficara _mesmo_ séria. Essa mania de Sakura de fazer justamente as perguntas mais cabulosas se mostrava cada vez mais frequente.

Como ele nada dizia, a Haruno continuava apenas a fitá-lo, pacientemente.

"Antes de mais nada gostaria de deixar claro que este assunto _não_lhe diz respeito Srta Haruno..." e saiu de onde estava para encostar a porta, tomando o cuidado de mandar o primeiro marujo que por ali passou avisar ao Sr. Haruno que sua irmã estava a conversar com o Capitão. Isso lhe daria alguns minutos. "...Mas que dado o atual estado de minha Imediata, e a ausência do outro Imediato eu lhe contarei mesmo assim."

Finalmente ele dera aquele longo suspiro derrotado. Sentou-se ao lado dela em sua cama, a uma distância respeitável, e lhe contou...

* * *

Combinaram de zarpar na manhã seguinte, para dar tempo à tripulação para abastecerem a nau de comida, barris d'água, artilharia... e tudo que tinham direito.

Hinata observava a baía da sacada da mansão. De lá podia ver Kiba fazendo de tudo para carregar um sonolento Akamaru nas costas até um lugar com mais sol, pois seu amigo canino gostava disso. Viu seu pai segurando para não rir cada vez que o Inuzuka caía de cara no chão por culpa do peso de seu cão e ordenando, logo depois, que alguém fosse lá ajudá-lo.

Não viu Naruto.

Ainda não.

"Hinata..." o loiro a chamava, sério. Mas não obteve mais do que um aceno de mão como saudação. "Tome. Eu lhe trouxe isto. Meu tutor é meio que um escritor e por isso eu acabo sempre trazendo um desses comigo."

Naruto lhe entregara um pequeno caderno em branco e uma pena.

Hinata sorriu agradecida.

Pelo menos _agora_ ela poderia de fato ter uma conversa com ele, pois, como efeito colateral da Umi no Mi...

...Hinata ficara muda.

Começaram a conversar. Naruto perguntava. Hinata respondia com o caderninho.

"Você..." optou por começar falando da luta. "...você se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu?"

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça. Não queria gastar o papel com o que poderia responder facilmente.

"Então... o que aconteceu?"

Hinata começara a usar a pena, escrevendo rapidamente. Apesar de ter escrito bastante coisa, logo ela entregara o caderno a Naruto com sua letra impecável. Era ligeiramente estranho conversar através de pena e papel, porque sem os gaguejos, cada frase da jovem lhe soava muito mais madura e imponente do que realmente seria a intenção.

'Pouco depois que você e Kiba-san chegaram, o Leviathan começou a destruir os barcos por completo um a um. Kiba e Akamaru tiveram um certo trabalho, mas conseguiram arrastar a serpente longe o bastante para que a luta ficasse só entre vocês. Eu não podia ficar no barco porque de tempos em tempos precisava submergir.'

Pouco a pouco as cenas da batalha vinham à mente de Naruto. A sensação de estar molhado, lutando. O cheiro de carcaça de peixe do Leviathan... Lembrou também que sempre que Hinata mergulhava para respirar, o Leviathan tentava devorá-la. Por isso era mais seguro que ela estivesse com ele.

'Então eu ficava em suas costas e durante a luta você afundava para me deixar respirar.'

Lembrou que Hinata, nessa parte do texto, não comentara que ela também ficava em suas costas para evitar que ele fosse atacado em seu ponto cego. Afinal, se ele atacasse a cauda e a serpente lhe viesse morder, Hinata a socava com o metamorfoseado corpo para afugentar o bicho. E ambos sairiam intactos, assim como Kiba e Akamaru.

'Ela fora como minha segunda cabeça.' O loiro dera uma risada meio contida ao constatar que essa frase não soara tão bem nem em sua mente.

'Resumidamente, quando a munição da frota acabou, Kiba e Akamaru conseguiram imobilizar o Leviathan e você o abateu mordendo-lhe o pescoço.'

O Uzumaki também lembrava que houvera uma violência mais considerável na luta do que no papel, mas fora o bastante para lhe fazer recuperar a memória.

Não podendo mais adiar, Naruto lhe perguntara se estava tudo bem com ela, como ela se sentia.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça. Voltou a escrever. Logo ela entregava o papel e ele lia.

'Não quero ficar.'

Ela era bem sincera... Na verdade ele perguntara mais para saber se ela não estava muito triste, já que tinha plena noção de que a voz era uma parte muito importante na vida da Hyuuga.

'Mas é como meu pai disse. Que utilidade eu teria agora?'

"Não seja boba! Você ainda pode fazer como o seu primo e tocar!'

A jovem lhe fez uma cara emburrada meio estranha, mas não deixava de ser fofa.

'E como espera levar um _piano_ para uma nau? Além disso meu primo é homem... mesmo quando não toca violoncelo ele ainda pode lutar.'

Hinata parece até machista... Ou talvez só estivesse vivendo muito tempo sob um lar machista.

'Nada a ver! Tenten é mulher, ela toca e ela luta!"

'Violino... e não piano.'

É. Tinha de adimitir que o piano em si era um problema devido a seu tamanho e falta de praticidade. O violoncelo já dava problemas!

Percebeu que sua expressão não ajudava Hinata. A Hyuuga logo começava a desanimar, voltando a ficar cabisbaixa.

"Pelo menos... você estaria conosco."

'Mas seria inútil. Sem tocar, sem cantar, e evitando lutar!'

Ao ler isso Naruto fitou o pérola dos olhos dela, transmitindo o máximo de sinceridade que havia em si. Pondo a mão no rosto da jovem ele lhe disse.

"Não importa." e sorriu "Você ainda estaria lá."

Hinata parecia querer protestar, mas quando o Uzumaki pôs a outra mão em seu rosto, mantendo-a olhando para ele, ela pôde apenas escutar:

"Pra _mim_ isso já seria o bastante."

Naquele mesmo instante Hinata sentiu seu coração desmanchar. Não tinha noção do quão vermelha tinha ela ficado até ouvir Naruto rir.

"Então... Vamos falar com seu pai?"

O pai dela? Que que tinha o pai dela? Falar o que? Ao ver o olhar confuso do loiro, Hinata respirou fundo e se acalmou.

Falar sobre as Shima Koe... Pedir pra ir também. Certo.

Em seu interior, a Hyuuga suplicava tanto quanto podia pra se manter concentrada na missão e não em ficar sonhando acordada!

E assim foram, rumo ao escrtório de seu pai. Pedir para que ele entendesse...

_Que ela estaria lá... E isso seria o bastante._

* * *

Anoitecia. E bem ao longe podiam fitar as luzes de um animado, ainda que duvidoso porto.

_Paradise._

Já haviam cada um escolhido as roupas de nobre para usar depois que saíssem de lá, portanto já as haviam guardado e estavam com suas vestes de sempre. Todos, do convés, observavam o pedaço de terra que os acolheria chegar mais e mais perto.

O mal pressentimento de Sasuke não havia sumido. Mas como também não se intensificara ele decidiu deixá-lo de lado. Afinal, estavam em _Paradise_. Não um ''paradise'' qualquer, mas_ Icha Icha Paradise_, o mesmo porto de onde Kakashi tirara o nome de seu... caíque. O primeiro porto que frequentara no início de sua vida de pirata.

Ele conhecia gente ali. E alguém lá, ele sabia, poderia ajudá-lo com seu mal pressentimento.

E ele sabia _exatamente_ quem.

Deixaram o navio atracado na areia do porto. Um cara estranho chamado Ibiki fora quem analizara as duas embarcações. Estabelecendo um preço, uma facada óbviamente, e então chamando seus colegas para começarem os reparos e as alterações.

Como Shikamaru prevera, assim que começara suas analises, o tal do Ibiki começava a remexer as coisas, perguntando sobre a falta de recursos da nau, sondando o que haveria de valor ali.

"Sinto muito, só temos dinheiro pro concerto." dizia Sasuke sorrindo e entregando um bocado e moedas douradas ao homem. Metade do dinheiro antes, metade depois. "E, se fizerem um trabalho bem feito, posso lhe assegurar um bônus."

Então Sasuke lhes mostrou algumas jóias. Eram falsas mas eles não precisavam descobrir isso tão cedo...

"Busquem o barco ao amanhecer..." foi a ordem de Ibiki. O Uchiha não se impressionou com o curto prazo. Ibiki e seus numerosos subordinados eram mestres em disfarces rápidos. Afinal, eram piratas. Quem precisa aprende. "Devo prender o bote de volta no navio?"

'Caíque' pensavam Kisame e Kakashi.

"Vai cobrar por fora?"

"Mas é claro."

"Então não será necessário, Ibiki, muito obrigado."

Terminado a parte mais importante, foram _se_ abastecer.

"Depois de comermos podemos arranjar um lugar para dormir." afirmou o Nara.

Sasuke tomou a palavra.

"Se vocês não se importarem" dizia para as três novatas "...eu gostaria de escolher o lugar em que jantaremos..."

Temari, Ino e Sakura se entreolharam.

"Claro" dissera Ino. "Por que não?"

* * *

"'Por que não?' eu disse... 'O que haveria de mal nisso?' eu pensei..." Ino não parava de resmungar com ambas as mãos tapando os olhos.

"Ainda bem que Hinata-san não está aqui." Neji suspirava aliviado por sua prima estar bem longe a uma altura dessas. Mais aliviado ainda por _seu tio_ estar bem longe para não vê-lo ali. "Isso arrasaria com a inocência dela..."

"É... arrasaria..." babava Shikamaru, que pela primeira vez estava longe de sentir sono.

"Nara Shi-ka-ma-ru!" rugia sua noiva. Mas era a Sasuke quem ela fuzilava com os olhos.

Sasuke pedia outra bebida para garçonte, mas não antes de lhe sussurrar qualquer coisa no ouvido que a fizera soltar um risinho. Mas que safado!

"Relaxa, Sabaku..." dizia o Uchiha ao dar outro gole em seu rum "...é só um bar de _strip_, que mal pode acontecer aqui?"

"Todos." afirmava Sakura impressionada. Seu olhos eram tão grandes de espanto que Sai não pudera evitar tapá-los com as mãos.

Anko, a garçonete, retornara com as bebidas, anunciando:

"Ele vai se apresentar em breve, então poderá recebê-los." e piscou para o capitão, se retirando.

"Aí, chefe..." lhe chamava Lee tapando os próprios olhos e os de Tenten, por puro cavalherismo "Quem é que vai nos receber?"

"Vocês verão..." foi tudo o que se prestou a responder.

Tenten empurrava as mãos de Lee para longe de seu rosto. Procurava saber quem era esse que Sasuke queria tanto encontrar.

Então viram Anko subindo ao palco para anunciar a chegada do dono do local.

" ...Recebam-no, com uma salva de palmas e suas melhores moedas de ouro! Com vocês..."

I'm too Sexy - Right Said Fred

A música começou. E de trás da cortina saíram um semi-nu Maito Gai e...

"...JIIIIRAYAAAA!"

Agora até Shikamaru tapava os olhos de sua esposa, pedindo para que ela também tapasse os dele ou então os arrancasse fora.

O cara grisalho entrara dançando, rebolando e arrebatando o máximo de moedas de ouro que coubessem em sua vasta cabeleira.

Sasuke se matava de rir. Nem imaginava que o velho, em seus quase 50 anos ainda fazia esse tipo de serviço. Por _kami_! Ele era dono do lugar! Ele estava dançando por que _queria_ agora... Ah! Se Naruto soubesse disso...

O cara que dançava junto dele conseguia ser pior... Era mais novo, portanto menos mal aos olhos, mas...

"Pai?" perguntara Lee ao cara de sunga verde.

"_I'm To Se_..." então parou de cantar e tanto Gai quanto Jiraya avistaram os jovens piratas. "LEE?"

Gai saíra correndo para pôr uma roupa, mas_ infelizmente_ Jiraya continuava ali. Incrível como a repressão chegara pra uns e _passara longe_ por outros... realmente uma pena.

"Yooo! Como é que vão, meus garotos?" o homem se aproximava da mesa ainda dançando animadamente "Já faz um tempo, hein? Cadê meu pupilo?"

"Naruto está bem já ele não está aqui em meu lugar..." dizia Sasuke tentando evitar o contato visual o máximo que pudia "Preciso de sua ajuda."

"Uma moeda para me fazer falar e duas para me fazer ceder-lhes meu tempo..." falava e dançava.

"Então eu te dou oito para te fazer parar de dançar e pôr uma roupa!" nem mesmo o bravo capitão era capaz de suportar àquela tortura.

"Hehe... agora você já sabe porque que eu continuo dançando depois de tanto tempo..."

* * *

"Shima Koe, então..." dizia o _sennin_ finalmente sentado e vestido à mesa deles ao fechar o bar para melhor conversarem. "Então alguma dessas maravilhosas damas é a Sereia?"

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Todos menos os dois caras verdes. Gai e Lee haviam se retirado para poderem "passar as coisas a limpo". Ao lado de fora do bar dava pra ver o _verdinho_ dar uma baita bronca no _verdão_ por desperdiçar seu fogo da juventude num lugar como aqueles.

Jiraya prosseguiu.

"Oh... seria você a Sereia, bela morena?" dizia jogando seu braço por cima de Tenten.

"Jiraya, você sabe que eu não canto, só toco violino..."

"POR DEUS, _TENTEN_ É VOCÊ? NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE EU ESTEJA FICANDO TÃO VELHO!"

"Não mesmo." lhe afirmou Sasuke.

"Obrigado Uchi..."

"Você já _está _velho há _muito_ tempo..." terminou sorrindo e tomando outro gole de seu rum.

"Eu disse 'obrigado'... Uchiha." então, ele próprio tomou seu rum e decidiu que já estava na hora de ir direto ao ponto. "E o que desejam saber de mim?"

"Você é um dos sennins... Um dos maiores peregrinos que já cruzou os mares..."

"Que é, vai me bajular agora?"

"Se quiser que eu volte a te chamar de velho..."

Jiraya parou para pensar. Sasuke sempre tivera uma mente rápida e uma lingua afiada, mas era mais engraçado quando o jovem as utilizava em Naruto, não nele.

"Tá, tá... prossiga."

"Temos dois planos... mas eu quero saber qual a melhor rota pra..."

"Norte."

"O quê?" lhe perguntara Tenten erguendo-se abruptamente de seu lugar, mas voltando-se a sentar quando percebera que começava a chamar a atenção.

"A melhor rota... _é para o norte_."

Sakura sentiu um enorme peso no coração ao imaginar o que se passava com Tenten naquela hora.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... Norte não! Tudo menos o norte!

"Se..." tentava esclarecer o sennin "...Se vocês imaginarem as Shima Koe como uma grande fortaleza... E desejarem falar com a deusa da voz, ou seja, a rainha dessa fortaleza.. Como esperam entrar lá sem antes passarem pelos portões do castelo e suas vigias?"

A gravidade a situação começava a surgir diante de todos ali presentes.

"E como bem me disseram, você é a Sereia" Jiraya fitava sériamente Temari, apontando para a mesma "É impossível para todos vocês seguirem caminho para Shima Koe sem rumar para o norte. Porque _você_ é a escolhida para fazer a oferenda e _você_ atrai esse destino."

Na mesma hora Shikamaru e Tenten se levantaram, indignados. Um por achar que Jiraya estava culpando sua noiva, outra por não desejar ouvir o que ele diria a seguir.

"Se seguirem direto para o norte... para os 'Portões' que levarão até a fortaleza, até as Shima Koe, haverá menos mal do que se pegarem outro caminho..." então o peregrino dos mares se levantou, pondo ainda mais gravidade em sua voz. "Porque se pegarem _qualquer outro caminho_ para lá. O destino... os arrastará para o norte _à força."_

* * *

**Sinceros agradecimentos a L. Ganoza!**

**YAY MINNA!**

**JÁ TENHO MAIS DOIS CAPS SENDO PREPARADOS, MAS SÓ POSTO AMANHÃ, PQ HJ EU TO EXAUSTA!**

**axo que evolui muito desde que comecei a escrever... o ue vocês acham? Estão gstando?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**ja ne!**


	7. Danzou

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- That's What You Get (piano ver.) - Paramore  
- Crushcrushcrush (piano ver.) - Paramore

_**CAP. 7 - Danzou.**_

* * *

Amanhecia. _Infelizmente_ amanhecia.

Chegara a hora de se despedir dos marújos que tanto a ajudaram. Ao menos teria chegado, pois a Hyuuga, ainda com remorso e um aperto no coração, se escondera de todos, a fim de esperar que fossem embora, esperar esquecê-los.

A fim de esperar... que _ela_ fosse esquecida.

Escondida em um pequeno armário naquele mesmo quarto de hóspedes em que estiveram na tarde anterior, a Hyuuga chorava, silenciosamente, relembrando o que se passara para deixá-la naquele estado.

Ela e Naruto realmente foram ao encontro do pai da jovem para tentar convencê-lo a deixá-la partir com os piratas rumo as Shima Koe. Mas então... porque ao conversar com seu pai o loiro mudara de idéia?

Naruto se oferecera para ir primeiro, depois a chamaria e ela reforçaria os argumentos dele.

O Uzumaki entrou. Hinata o aguardava do lado de fora do escritório, a pena e o bloquinho sendo firmemente abraçados e prontos para serem utilizados quando Naruto lhe chamasse.

Mas ele não chamou.

Ao sair do escritório, havia algo diferente em seu olhar. Havia algo errado.

'Hinata... precisamos conversar.' ele dissera.

Havia algo _muito_ errado.

De volta à sacada que dava vista para a baía, Hinata lhe perguntara no papel o que acontecera no escritório. Ao ler, ao invés de responder imediatamente como lhe era costume, o Uzumaki virou o rosto, passando a observar os barcos ali atracados.

'Hinata...' ele começou. Então finalmente a olhou nos olhos. 'Acho melhor você ficar.'

Ter um pedaço seu arrancado pelos dentes do Leviathan teria lhe doído menos do que ouvir aquilo...

Rapidamente ela pegava o papel e voltava a responder. Sua letra começava a falhar.

_'Por quê? O que meu pai te disse? Ele os ameaçou ou algo assim?'_

'Não!' gritava Naruto, repreendendo-lhe a idéia 'Ele não fez nada assim!'

_'Ele apenas me proibiu de ir, não foi?'_ ela rabiscou no papel.

Ao ler, o loiro se demorou um pouco, cabisbaixo, mas acabou por afirmar com a cabeça.

Furiosa, Hinata rabiscava o papel com a pena. As letras continuavam belas, mas agora estavam tensas e mais grossas devido à carga emocional da Hyuuga.

_'Não importa o que ele disse!'_ era o que estava escrito. _'Eu irei do mesmo jeito! Não tem problema'_

Agora o cenho do Uzumaki se franzira. Ele mesmo teve sua carga emocional descontada na voz. 'Não! Não vai!' ele gritava. 'Você tem que_ ficar_, não entende?'

_'Meu pai não saberá que parti. Posso contar a ele que nem vocês sabiam depois que voltarmos!'_

Naruto começava a ficar fora de si. Abrira a boca diversas vezes para falar e, não conseguindo, colocava as mãos na cabeça enquanto andava em busca de calma. 'Não! Você não vai dizer isso a ele quando voltar porque _você não vem_! E nós não vamos fingir que não sabemos de nada porque: _Você. Não. Vem_!'

Hinata ouvia e escrevia, evitava encará-lo uma vez que seus olhos tenham começado a marejar.

_'E porque não? O que mudou desde que você conversaram?'_

Aquele bilhete, Naruto relutava em responder. Mordia os lábios com uma expressão cada vez mais tensa, porém nada dizia. Como podia, logo ele, estar tão submisso ao pai dela!

_'Que tipo de piratas são vocês, afinal?'_ era o que estava escrito em um dos últimos bilhete que entregara.

Então aconteceu. Com o cenho mais franzido do que nunca e os braços a balançar nervosamente, Naruto ficara fora de si.

'O TIPO DE PIRATA QUE SABE RESPEITAR O PEDIDO DE UM _PAI_ QUANDO OUVE UM! E VOCÊ, HINATA? QUE TIPO DE _FILHA_ É VOCÊ?'. Seus movimentos, sua expressão, ainda que bruscas, não machucaram a Hyuuga tanto quanto suas palavras.

Ao ver a água que escorria do rosto da jovem, o loiro se acalmara, voltando a falar com um tom de voz completamente oposto.

'Olha... Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Hinata.' ele dizia com uma voz mais embargada. Novamente com as mãos na cabeça e andando pros lados em busca do que falar Naruto parecia estar em seu limite naquela conversa.

'Não posso pedir a uma pessoa que te ama... que a deixe partir...' era o que tentava lhe explicar. '...Que ponha _sua vida_ em risco. Você entende?'

Vendo que a Hyuuga não o encarava mais, decidiu que era hora de partir.

Já _passava_ da hora dele partir.

Deu meia volta e começou a se retirar.

A Hyuuga levantara o olhar uma última vez para então ver que Naruto ainda a olhava, enquanto saia.

'Eu estava sendo muito egoísta...' dizia serenamente a voz do loiro enquanto ele saia. As palavras ficando cada vez mais distantes. '...ao achar que sua presença seria o bastante _apenas_ pra mim.'

Aquilo a acertara em cheio. Hinata se sentira a pior filha do mundo só de imaginar o que seu pai dissera ao loiro. Ela se preocupara tanto com seus próprios sentimentos que esquecera de levar os de seu pai em conta.

Seguir em uma viagem em prol do bem do mundo... sendo que ignorava o bem da pessoa que mais a amava... não fazia qualquer sentido.

A Hyuuga correu alcançando Naruto. Um último bilhete pôs nas mãos dele e então foi embora, para o quarto de hóspedes, se esconder.

Hinata entendia que para seu pai, um homem que já tanto sofrera com perdas e lutas para proteger suas filhas, tê-la por perto e a salvo era muito importante. Não estava triste com ele. E nem com Naruto.

Não chorava por causa disso.

Na nova nau em que seguiriam viagem a fim de reverem seus amigos, Naruto relia, pela vigésima vez achava, o último bilhete que a Hyuuga lhe entregara.

_'Obrigada por tudo. Faça uma boa viagem, por favor.'_

Chorava porque não queria que fossem embora. Porque não queria ver o navio partir.

Chorava porque sentia dor.

Chorava porque lhe doía pensar que deixara uma pessoa que _ela passara a amar_ partir.

E lhe pediu que fizesse uma boa viagem.

O Uchiha estava _irreconhecível_.

Agora, ele era o _Konoha_. Sua madeira antes escura, com seu nome escrito em um macabro tom de vermelho-sangue, agora tinha uma camada de madeira clara cobrindo-o, disfarçando-o. O nome _Konoha_ escrito em belas letras cor de trigo. Suas velas, as furadas e as remendadas, foram subistituídas por novas. Completamente brancas. Puras.

_Nobres_.

Sasuke fez uma careta ao sentir seu estômago revirar. Aquilo tirava toda a antiga "masculinidade" de seu navio...

"Então...?" lhe perguntava Ibiki com um largo sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto cortado. "Nada mal para o trabalho de uma noite, hein?"

"É..." desdenhava Sasuke com as sombrancelhas erguidas. "_Até _que-"

No mínimo umas cinco espadas foram apontadas para sua garganta naquela fração de tempo.

"Não _ouse_ fazer menos de nosso trabalho para nos empurrar seu bônus falsificado!" Então Ibiki voltou a sorrir enquanto guardava a espada "Até porque... nós não as queremos..."

Ter as espadas apontadas para si fazia parte de seu plano... Faria com que eles realmente achassem que eram jóias de valor. Mas a reação seguinte o intrigara bastante.

"O disfarce do poderoso Uchiha fica por minha conta dessa vez..." lhe dizia Jiraya que acabava de chegar. "Mas tem uma condição..."

A tripulação que ainda não havia subido na nova nau mantinha um curioso olhar sobre Jiraya, esperando para ouvir a tal condição.

"Sigam meu conselho... e zarpem daqui direto para o norte..." sua voz sombria deu espaço para um sorriso pervertido. " _e_... chegando lá, digam para _meu bem_ que o Jirayazinho dela deu um 'oi'!"

Sasuke suspirou. Já dava pra esperar que Jiraya quisesse mandar um recado. Da última vez que se encontraram, há uns cinco anos, ele pedira para encontrarem seu "amorzinho" e pedirem um dinheiro para ele investir em uma rede de restaurantes.

Como a mulher rira na cara deles e não pagara nada, a rede se resumira naquele Bar de Stripe mesmo...

Após subir a bordo, o capitão "Konoha" os saudou e deu ordens para zarpar. Quando já estavam na água, alguém sentiu falta de alguma coisa...

"ESPEREM!" gritava Kakashi desesperado. "E MEU ICHA ICHA?"

Agora já haviam zarpado. Mas ainda era possível ouvir a sarcástica risada de Ibiki lhe gritando:

"ACHA MESMO QUE DISFARÇAMOS ESSE NAVIO INTEIRO EM UMA MADRUGADA E AINDA TIVEMOS TEMPO PARA SEU BARQUINHO?" ele parava e ria mais. "ME POUPEM!"

"SE APARECEREM POR AQUI DE NOVO PODEM BUSCÁ-LO, JÁ PRONTO E REFORMADO!" despedia-se Jiraya, logo depois encarava Ibiki lhe pedindo o pagamento pela reforma - Ou não.

No convés, ao ouvir o afastar das vozes no _Paradise_, Tenten se permitiu voltar à sua recente preocupação, procurando reunir Sasuke e Shikamaru para debaterem o que fariam. Que rumo tomariam.

Ao encontrar o Nara, pediu a ele que a acompanhasse até a cabine do capitão. Shikamaru olhou para sua noiva e, ao vê-la dar de ombros por também não saber do que se tratava, decidiu acompanhar a violinista.

Foi chegando à cabine do capitão que viram, pela primeira vez, um Sasuke com roupas de nobre.

Por cima da nova camisa branca, sem sangue, e por baixo do longo sobretudo também branco, havia um colete dourado que combinava com todos os detalhes, também em dourado da roupas. Um respeitoso babado cuidadosamente feito na gola. As calças também brancas finamente ajustadas e ajeitadas por baixo de longas botas marrom claro lhe davam um ar de quem fora feito junto do barco, tamanha era a sincronia de cores entre ambos. Faltava o chapéu.

Ao captar os olhares sobre si, a única coisa que Sasuke fez foi pôr o vistoso chapéu,_ branco_, com uma pena clara, sobre sua cabeça.

Aquele meio sorriso voltava a seu lábios.

"Estão esperando o que pra também se fantasiarem?"

"M-mas, Jiraya disse..." Era exatamente aquilo que ela queria! Fugir do norte! Não tinha a mínima idéia do por que o estava contestando, as palavras simplesmente fugiram de sua boca.

"Jiraya já se enganara antes, não há porque ser diferente agora." Ignorando completamente os rostos boquiabertos diante de si, Sasuke seguiu caminho para fora da cabine, rumo ao convés.

Agora quem o contestava era Shikamaru.

"E quanto à Temari? E toda aquela história de destino?"

"O destino, Nara..." dizia sem sem virar enquanto abria a porta da cabine" ...nada significa para mim. Mas proteger a quem já passou por males demais..." Tenten se sentiu _quase_ emocionada com aquela parte do discurso. Quase porque tinha certeza de que não passava da obrigação do Uchiha dar ouvidos à sua Imediata. "Isso sim tem importância."

That's What You Get (piano tribute) - Paramore

Hinata havia adormecido bem ali, ainda dentro do armário. Começava a acordar, pouco a pouco, ao ouvir um certo movimento pelo quarto. Parecia que alguém remexia nas coisas por ali... alguém abria e fechava as portas.

Só entendeu o que se passava quando a porta de seu singelo esconderijo fora aberta pela pequenina figura que procurava por sua irmã no quarto.

Sem nada dizer, Hanabi a olhava com aquela cara de ligeiro espanto, esperando que lhe contasse o que acontecera.

A Hyuuga mais velha dera um triste sorriso ao perceber que ainda estava com a pena e o pequeno caderno ali. Mas como tinha de responder à sua irmã, começou a escrever.

_'Eu estava querendo ficar sozinha... Só isso.'_

Ao ler o que estava sendo escrito a Hyuuga mais nova simplesmente devolvera o caderno e se sentara ao lado da irmã, fechando a porta do armário.

Quando Hinata já não entendia mais nada, Hanabi a abraçou.

Achara que já havia chorado o suficiente, que já estava bem... mas ao sentir toda a ternura que sua irmã lhe passava naquele abraço, Hinata desabou mais uma vez. Mas com a diferença de agora estar se permitindo ser confortada.

Mal sabiam elas que seu pai as procurava.

Passando pelos corredores da sacada que dava vista à baía, o capitão Hyuuga perguntava a qualquer um que ali estivesse o paradeiro de suas filhas. Havia acabado de ver o _Hakkeshou Kaiten_, a nau que emprestara ao Uzumaki e ao Inuzuka, zarpar e se distanciar, até sumir de sua vista.

No momento, o que ele desejava avistar era uma de suas filhas...

Finalmente se acalmara. Agora, já sentindo aquele aperto em seu peito afrouxar, Hinata observava sua irmã buscar todas as folhas de papel que pudesse encontrar pelo quarto e recolhê-las.

Era com muito desconforto que a Hyuuga mais velha observava o pescoço de sua irmã, que hora ou outra ao se abaixar, deixava uma rude cicatriz aparecer por trás de seus longos cabelos negros.

Um dos momentos mais difíceis dos Hyuugas durante a repressão fora quase ter sua caçula morta pelos perseguidores.

Por muito pouco a haviam salvo e, desde então, mesmo com a subida de Gaara ao trono, a Hyuuga mais nova raramente lhes dirigia qualquer palavra.

Depois de tudo o que passara seu pai naquele episódio... ela ainda ousava reclamar da superproteção do capitão Hyuuga.

Hinata sentiu o nojo de seu próprio egoísmo atingir-lhe como um tapa.

Saiu de seus devaneios ao sentir que Hanabi lhe estendia um bolo de papéis.

_'Pra quê isso?'_ perguntara Hinata ainda utilizando o bloquinho.

Com um infantil sorriso no rosto, Hanabi lhe fazia sinais com as mãos.

Um barco...

Tapa-olho...

Cobra...? Não. Serpente. Leviathan.

Hinata sorria meio sem-jeito ao entender que sua irmã lhe pedia para contar o que acontecera durante sua aventura com os piratas na luta contra o Leviathan.

Provavelmente a mais nova desejava tantos detalhes que Hinata precisaria de folhas maiores. Ou talvez ela quisesse desenhos..

Ela teria mesmo que contar aquilo? Teria mesmo de relembrar tudo só para sentir a saudade beter-lhe o peito?

Foi aí que ouviu um soprar vindo de sua irmã. Um som.

"_Por favor..."_ ela dizia, bem baixinho, quase que só para se fazer uma leitura labial.

Após respirar bem fundo, Hinata pegou todas as folhas de papel que estavam no chão e pôs na cama. Pegou então Hanabi e a pôs deitada, acomodando-a debaixo dos lençóis.

Sentou-se na beira... e, ao alcançar uma das folhas para si apoiando-a no bloquinho, começou a escrever sua narrativa.

_Destino_... Que tolice!

Eram pensamentos assim que corriam pela mente de Sasuke enquanto se vestira de nobre. Já havia se decidido a não ir pro norte antes mesmo de chegarem à Paradise, enquanto ainda conversava com Sakura.

Conversara com Jiraya sobre isso só para ter certeza de que o peregrino discordaria.

Durante todos os instantes e durante todos os movimentos que fizera ao se fantasiar, sentira seu peito queimar. E ao constatar que aquela ardência vinha de sua ferida, toda a conversa, todo o ocorrido que narrara à Haruno lhe voltava à memória.

'Há pouco menos de cinco anos...' ele lhe contara. '...fizemos uma viagem ao norte. Era uma das primeira viagens que fazíamos todos juntos, eu, Naruto e Tenten, como piratas. Devíamos ter... uns 14 ou 15 anos, na época. Se estivesse aqui, provavelmente Naruto também se transtornaria com a ida ao norte. Menos que Tenten, mas ainda sim...'

Sasuke abaixara a cabeça.

'Estávamos atrás de Itachi.'

Era impossível contar aquela história... sem revivê-la.

'Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino... eu ainda não conhecia a nenhum deles... E foi por muito pouco que jamais os conheceria. Naquela época eramos novos demais, por isso o capitão de nosso barco era um outro homem. Seu nome... era Danzou. Não me lembro como nos conhecemos. Nem como o convencemos a perseguir Itachi. Mas me recordo muito bem de já estarmos atrás de meu irmão a uma semana. E ele ia para o norte. O tempo estava bom, com bastante vento e um mar pacato. Em algum momento da viagem... tudo mudou. Havia tempestade. Céu e mar estavam negros e revoltos... Metade da tripulação havia se perdido e morrido.'

'Foi nessa época que vocês enfrentaram a Itachi?' lhe perguntara a Haruno.

'Não. Foi depois. Eu já havia me tornado capitão.' então Sasuke dera um sorriso amargurado. 'Metade da tripulação já havia morrido e nem havíamos chego perto do Itachi.'

'Então... o que os estava matando? A tempestade?'

Sasuke balançava a cabeça negativamente.

'O que nos matava... era uma canção.'

_Sirens_... Sasuke sentia seu sangue ferver só de se lembrar daquela maldita raça criada pela tal deusa da voz.

Uma raça constituída por belas mulheres. Com belas vozes. Mas mortais, como suas metades animas. Peixes e pássaros.

'Muito... de minha memória se perdeu logo no início da canção. Eu, Naruto, Danzou, o resto da tripulação... Todos já estavamos enfeitiçados.'

'Todos?'

'Todos... os homens. Tenten fora a única a assistir e se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu. Por isso ela é a mais... 'traumatizada', eu acho'

Sasuke fizera menção de encerrar a conversa apesar de saber que Sakura percebera que havia ainda muito a ser contado.

'Tudo que eu sei...' dissera ao se levantar. 'É que essa ferida eu ganhei lá... há cinco anos. E há cinco anos... que ela não cicatriza.' novamente aquele riso amargurado. 'Nem sei como somente nós três sobrevivemos. Ou como Itachi fugiu...'

Crushcrushcrush (piano tribute) - Paramore

Sakura se levantara. Aquele brilho no verde de seus olhos indicava que ela faria pelo menos mais uma pergunta cabulosa antes de aceitar o fim do assunto.

'E o capitão? Aquele Danzou... o que aconteceu com ele?'

'Nós...' lhe dissera com sinceridade '...nunca mais o vimos.'

Finalmente sabia onde estavam suas filhas! Perguntava-se sem parar sobre como não pensara no quarto de hóspedes antes...

Seguia apressadamente o som de piano que vinha de lá.

Mesmo que não pudesse cantar, Hinata ainda o emocionava no piano. Era essa sensação de emoção que causava um ligeiro estranhamento no capitão.

Ela estava triste. Disso ele tinha certeza. Então por que aquela música lhe parecia tão... animada?

Abrindo a porta do quarto, sentiu que seu coração dera um salto, quase parando.

"E ENTÃO... BEM QUANDO ACHEI QUE SERIA ARREMESSADA DE SUAS ESCAMAS, PUDE OUVIR PESSOAS GRITANDO NOS NAVIOS DA TROPA DE PAPAI. NARUTO-KUN E KIBA-KUN HAVIAM CHEGADO PARA NOS AJUDAR! QUANDO NÃO ME AGUENTEI MAIS E FUI JOGADA PARA LONGE, NARUTO E SUA FORMA DE RAPOSA ME SEGURARAM E ME PUSERAM EM SUAS COSTA, DE ONDE PUDE VER KIBA-KUN E AKAMARU-KUN, JUNTOS, ATACAREM O LEVIATHAN..."

Aquela que... gritava... que, com tanto entusiasmo, lia era... Hanabi?

Ao piano, de pé, Hinata parecia querer dançar enquanto tocava a música de fundo, que dava emoção à história narrada.

Hanabi não só lia alto, como também pulava em cima da desarrumada cama, agitada, jogando as páginas que terminava de ler pelos ares e prosseguindo com a leitura da aventura de sua irmã...

"AAAAAAH! EU GRITAVA AO ACHAR QUE NÃO CONSEGUIRIA VOLTAR Á SUPERFÍCIE! QUANDO FINALMENTE EMERGI, NARUTO-KUN TOMOU UM IMPULSO, PULANDO E INDO PARA DIRETO NA GARGANTA DA SERPENTE!"

Os dedos da Hyuuga mais velha corriam ao piano com a mesma facilidade de ler de Hanabi.

O que havia acontecido? O que havia mudado? O que, por _Kami_, devolvera tamanha alegria ao pequeno ser de sua caçula?

Não importava.

Não se aguantando mais, Hiashi sentara sobre a cama, observando, perplexo, suas filhas. Hanabi ainda pulava, olhando para seu pai sem entender o que ele queria.

"Vamos, Hanabi, continue! O que acontece depois?" perguntou á sua filha, com o sorriso mais largo e encorajador que possuia em si.

Hinata não parara de tocar. Ela também sorria ao ver a emoção nos olhos de seu pai.

Hanabi riu, um lindo riso esbanjando aquele seu doce ar todo infantil, e voltou a narrar.

"Mas ouça com atenção, pai!"

"Minha atenção, minhas filhas, _nunca_ esteve em outro lugar... _nunca."_

Maravilhados, os Hyuuga dividiam entre si não só a história do Leviathan, como também falavam sobre os piratas, sobre Ichiba, os Akatsukis, sobre como quase morreram, como foram resgatados, Neji, o navio que voa, a Sereia, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, tudo, tudo que conseguia lembrar Hinata anotava e Hanabi lia para eles como em uma grande família na hora da história antes de dormir.

A tarde passou depressa enquanto ouvia suas pequenas. Hanabi, antes tão calada, só, finalmente, parara de falar para tomar um grande copo de leite no lanche da tarde.

Estava feliz como nunca ali á mesa do quarto de hóspedes, lanchando leite e biscoitos com suas filhas, mas era impossível não perguntar a si mesmo o que acontecera.

Enquanto olhava Hinata fazendo um desenho de duas criaturas caninas, uma raposa de nove caudas e um cão branco de duas cabeças, como era de se esperar, e entregando à Hanabi que logo o coloria, Hiashi não se aguentou mais... fazendo sua pergunta.

"Hana... eu..." limpou a garganta, aproveitando para bolar um jeito de não ser rude. "Eu estava me perguntando... Por que agora?"

A mais nova piscou, sem esconder, nem por um instante, que não havia entendido a pergunta.

"Agora, o que, pai?"

"Por que... você só voltou a falar agora?" apesar das feições imutáveis de seu rosto, por dentro, Hiashi se contorcia de medo de que a mais jovem voltasse a se calar.

"Eu não voltei só agora... eu sempre falei."

Hinata também parara de desenhar, atenta para conversa à sua frente.

"Mas... desde o que lhe aconteceu..." ao dizer isso o capitão engoliu em seco. Mas forçou-se a prosseguir "Você sempre evitava conversar."

"Nos primeiros dias, com aquelas ataduras em volta do meu pecoço, deixando minha voz estranha..." dizia a pequena, um enorme pedaço de biscoito dentro de sua boca distorcia sua voz. "...sempre que eu dizia qualquer coisa vocês pareciam querer chorar!"

Então caiu a ficha.

O trauma daqueles acontecimentos da repressão nunca afetara Hanabi e sua voz...

Hanabi nunca se sentira triste por falar... Eram _eles_ quem se entristeciam... ao escutar.

"Vocês são tão bobos. Neji era o único que conversava comigo, mas aí chegava alguém e o mandava treinar violoncelo ou parar de me incomodar..." _Neji..._ O único que continuava na aventura rumo as Shima Koe... "Tinha vezes que ele parecia ficar tão zangado com isso... Chegou uma hora que ele também parou de conversar. Dizia que iríamos nos encrencar. Aí eu parei de falar... Achei que era isso que vocês queriam."

_Anos vivendo e pensando que não protejera sua filha... pensando que a alegria havia sido privada de sua pequena... e era ele quem privava a alegria de si._

_'Hana... você não tem medo...? Pelo o que lhe aconteceu?'_

Tamanha declaração surpreendera a ambos os Hyuugas mais velhos, mas estando seu pai muito abalado e vendo que ele não faria muita coisa, Hinata prosseguira com as perguntas.

"Quando aqueles caras ainda estavam por aí, sim. Mas quando disseram que o tal Gaara seria o rei, que ele era bonzinho e gostava de música e que tudo iria mudar eu deixei de ter medo."

Simples assim.

Sim, eles eram uns bobos.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo... digerindo a idéia.

Hanabi já estava claramente cansada de pessoas em silêncio com suas idéias.

"Pai" ela chamava depois de comer o último biscoito e limpar a boca. "Agora você vai deixar a Hinata ir? Ela tem que ajudar o Neji-nii-san a salvar o mundo, você sabe..."

Hinata contara à irmã que estivera triste pro ter de ficar. E que o que eles iriam fazer nas Shima Koe era libertar as pessoas. Hanabi entendera isso como "salvar o mundo" e achou que seria muito apropriado pessoas de sua família, como Neji e Hinata, serem os heróis.

Assim ela poderia se gabar com as outras crianças depois...

"Não, Hana... Na verdade eu queria mesmo era um meio de tirar seu primo de lá." disse sinceramente, afundando sua cabeça nas grandes e ásperas mãos.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo a mais nova franzira o cenho, reprovadoramente. Mesmo com os traços infantis, seus pálidos olhos ofendidos transmitiam uma seriedade encontrada nos melhores adultos.

"Você não pode ser o vilão!"

"Vilão?" seu pai perguntara, tanto ele quanto Hinata meio encurralados com aquela mistura de convicção e indignação vindas da voz da mais nova.

"Se você impede os heróis de salvarem o mundo, você é vilão! _Meu pai_ não pode ser o vilão!"

Agora aquela, apesar da metafora infantilizada, tornara-se uma conversa séria.

"Hana... eu não sou o vilão. Eu só quero protegê-los! Ou você acha que 'salvar o mundo' não é algo perigoso?"

Hanabi nada respondia. Mas era porque lia o bilhete de Hinata que reforçava a idéia do pai.

"Ele quer que tenhamos uma vida segura... e por muito tempo também. Heróis, Hanabi, como Naruto-kun e Kiba-kun... não vivem muito"

Hanabi fez um bico. Com o cenho ainda franzido, ela encarava seus dois familiares antagonistas...

Mais séria do que nunca, a pequena respondeu:

"Neji-nii-san disse que aqui não estamos vivendo. Estamos existindo." e ao ver o choque dessa afirmação nos olhos perolados de seu pai e irmã, ela continuou. "Desde que me machucaram vocês me deixam presa aqui. Eu sei que assim eu vou existir por muito tempo, mas _agora_, quem está vivendo, e vivendo uma aventura, é Neji e aqueles piratas."

Hinata não perdera tempo. Interpretando tudo o que sua irmã dissera ela anotara mais um bilhete e entregara a seu pai. No momento, as únicas coisas que fazia ali era reforçar as idéias de seus familiares uns pros outros, em busca, talvez, de compreender as suas próprias.

Logo ela que estava muda, tinha que servir de intermediária para aquela discussão.

Hanabi não sabia o que estava escrito e também não saberia tão cedo porque ao começar a ler em voz alta, a voz de Hiashi fora interrompida.

"Senhor, precisamos conversar." à porta, seu principal comandante o chamava. "É sobre aqueles piratas..."

Olhou uma última vez para suas filhas antes de se levantar pedindo licensa.

Ao, sair, fechou a porta atrás de si, ainda com o bilhete em mãos.

"Senhor, fomos informados de que uma nau de nome_ Konoha_ fora vista saqueando um porto a nordeste daqui."

"E o que isso tem a ver com nossos piratas?" dizia sem encará-lo, ainda pensando no que lera.

"Bem... de acordo com a descrição da tripulação, esses do Konoha_ são_ os nossos piratas."

Isso era um problema. E um problema _gravíssimo._ Seus oficiais entenderiam que os deixara escapar uma vez em agradecimento por salvar sua filha... mas duas vezes? Qual a desculpa? Que eles iriam "salvar o mundo"?

Ele precisaria decidir se os perseguiria ou entregaria os pontos e contaria á seus oficiais que os estava ajudando.

Os Hyuuga não permaneceriam na polícia por muito tempo se descobrissem isso.

Mas se os piratas dessem sorte, teriam tempo de escapar ainda que a ordem fosse de perseguí-los.

Respirando fundo, ele perguntou:

"E o que você sugere, _Danzou_?"

"Que vamos atrás deles. De acordo com os navegantes, ainda amanhã os alcançaremos... e os condenaremos." dizia seu avariado comandante com um sorriso convicto nos lábios. "Quais as ordens, Capitão?"

Naquele mesmo momento, o coração de Hiashi se dividiu.

_'Pai...'_ dizia-lhe o bilhete em suas mãos. '_O senhor prefere que existamos por muito tempo... Ou que vivamos, ainda que só por alguns instantes?'_

* * *

**_Sinceros agradecimentos a L. Ganoza!_**

**FIMM DO CAP 7!**

**na verdade esse cap eu improvisei... o próximo cap é o que eu tinha em mente d postar logo depois de "Portões", mas tudo bem...**

**pelo menos ao invés de 3 caps seguidos, serão quatro xD e dois já foram!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS PRISMA-SAN!**

**até o próximo cap! Ja ne xDv**


	8. Mundos

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

_**CAP. 8 - Mundos. **_

* * *

Uma bela noite salpicada de todo tipo de brilho estelar se estendia diante deles. Com águas incômodamente tranqüilas, esse céu estrelado, sem horizonte, parecia estender-se ao infinito tanto por cima, quanto por baixo do _Hakkeshou Kaiten_.

O vento era mínimo e o movimento era menor ainda.

Kiba passara a manhã inteira em que partiram brincando de capitão. A tripulação que Hiashi lhes emprestara era resmungona, praguejante e, ligeiramente, teimosa. Mas isso devia ser pelo fato dos dois piratas ali no comando não possuírem um par de pérolas como olhos...

Deve ser difícil para uma tripulação diciplinada como aquela, obedecer a alguém de outra família...

Ou até pior! Obedecer a alguém de família nenhuma, como era o caso deles.

"Ei, você viu aquele tonto tentar dar ordens até mesmo nos navegadores?" dois velhos conhecidos de Hiashi estavam a bordo e conversavam, como sempre, sem qualquer discrição.

"Sim, sim. Que palhaço! Vê-lo todo arrumado e até com o chapéu de capitão fora hilário..." comentava o segundo Hyuuga ali presente enquanto estendia um pedaço de maçã caprichosamente cortado à seu colega. Estiveram antes à serviço de Hiashi na parede de rochedos do Leviathan... e agora...

"Ha! Quero só ver quem vai tirar aquele cheiro de cachorro daquelas roupas..." então ambos riram pomposamente, só percebendo que Naruto ouvia a tudo do corrimão da nau ao se virarem e encontrarem um olhar suspeito, acompanhado das duas sombrancelhas incrédulamente erguidas, vindo do loiro. Os dois oficiais fofoqueiros apenas sorriram completamente sem-jeito e então se retiraram apressadamente do lugar. Em uma fração de segundos eles já haviam descido para os dormitórios.

"Pois é..." Naruto suspirava "...talvez sejam só teimosos mesmo."

Talvez Hiashi tivesse lhes entregado tal tripulação de tão bom grado apenas para se ver livre dela...

O capitão Hyuuga sabia ser cruel até mesmo quando era gentil.

Outro longo suspiro. Sentando-se onde antes estavam os dois fofoqueiros, Naruto relia o bilhete de Hinata. Tentava imaginar a cara que Sasuke e as cantoras fariam ao saberem que voltaram sem ela...

'Ao menos...' pensava consigo '...ao menos ela está bem.'

"EI! Naruto!" era o "Capitão Cão" quem o chamava. Kiba sentou-se no lugar vago que havia à frente de Naruto, ainda usando aquele chapéu ridículo. "E aí? O que fazes?"

"Só... bom..." dizia desviando o olhar. "Ah! deixa isso pra lá." e assim ele guardou o bilhete em seu bolso. O Inuzuka o encarava suspeitamente. Ele já sabia do recado deixado pela Hyuuga. - E aí... já descobriram como encontrar Sasuke?

Kiba estava com uma cara estranha... Fazia bico enquanto encarava sem parar o bolso onde Naruto guardara o bilhete. Depois encarou o próprio loiro e dizendo:

"Nem vem querer mudar de assunto, não!" dito isso ele assobiou, chamando Akamaru, e, tirando o chapéu de si, depositou-o na cabeça de seu cão. Aquela não era hora para o Capitão Cão, mas sim para Inuzuka Kiba, o melhor amigo do homem! "Se queria tanto que Hinata estivesse aqui com a gente, porque não deixou que ela viesse escondida?"

Momentos em que Kiba parava o que fazia para agir e falar sériamente eram raros. O conhecia há uns três ou quatro anos e, para falar a verdade, aquela seria ainda a primeira vez que o via fazer isso.

O Kiba responsável e sério era um boato interno do _Uchiha._ Uma lenda.

Verídica pelo visto...

Naruto pensou que sua cara devia estar _realmente_ péssima para precisar fazer o Kiba sério surgir.

Vendo-se sem escapatória, o Uzumaki começou a explicar o que se passara dentro do escritório de Hiashi.

Basicamente, Hiashi não negara o pedido de Naruto. Ao ouví-lo perguntar se Hinata poderia seguir com eles até as Shima Koe, o capitão simplesmente se sentara em sua mesa, fitando-o, e perguntando o que lhe acontecera durante o período de repressão.

O loiro não entendera a pergunta, mas pensava sériamente na resposta.

O reinado a.S., antes de Sabaku como fora nomeado o período em que o trono não pertencia à Gaara, fora a época em que ainda vivia em Konoha, brincando com Sasuke, Tenten e com Itachi. O fato era que sua vila mal ouvira falar em tal repressão até Itachi matar todo o clã Uchiha...

Konoha havia sido... "poupada".

Apesar de todos os problemas posteriores ao do massacre da família de Sasuke, como a vingança, a vida de pirata, a caça à Itachi, o norte... tudo de pior fora depois...

Mas _durante_ a repressão...

_'Nada, senhor...'_ teve de dizer, sinceramente_. 'Nada nos aconteceu.'_

O Hyuuga, sem encará-lo, ascentiu com a cabeça, aparentemente já esperando por aquela resposta.

_'Pois então, meu jovem... eu vou lhe contar o que nos aconteceu...'_

Sentando-se onde lhe indicara Hiashi, fora com muito pesar que Naruto ouvira todo o curso do clã Hyuuga durante a repressão, até tornar-se a próxima polícia real.

Era com ainda mais pesar que Hiashi lhe contava sobre as ramificações. Sobre situação turbulenta entre Neji e Hinata...

...sobre Hanabi.

A história da caçula já era triste de ser narrada mesmo tendo ela sobrevivido... o capitão nem ousava mensionar as histórias de quem realmente perderam.

Quando acabou, ficou em silêncio durante um tempo. Levantando-se de sua mesa, ele caminhou até Naruto perguntando-lhe então:

_'E após a repressão...? E agora? O que anda acontecendo com vocês?'_

Foi a vez de Naruto contar sobre suas cicatrizes. O loiro não entrara em detalhes, apenas citava alguns dos problemas pelos quais passaram. Como já concluíra, tudo de pior que lhes acontecera até então, veio _depois _da subida de Gaara ao trono. Mesmo que não fosse por causa de Gaara.

_'Está vendo?' lhe dizia Hiashi. 'Vocês piratas e nós... "nobres" como nos chamam, temos vidas completamemnte paralelas. Separadas.'_

Então o Uzumaki já pôde concluir o rumo daquela conversa.

Pois quando um deles estava em paz... o outro estava em conflito. E, provavelmente, o vice-versa se manteria.

_'Como acha que seria para mim, mandar minha filha para tal viajem com vocês, sendo que enfrentam, agora, o pior de suas vidas? Logo quando o nosso período é o de paz eu a mando para a guerra? Que tipo de pai eu seria ao fazer isso com Hinata?'_

Seguindo em direção à porta, Hiashi finalizava.

_'Vocês pertencem a um mundo completamente diferente do nosso. E, no momento, o nosso mundo está tranquilo.'_

_Por issa, o lugar de Hinata..._

_É aqui._

Quando terminara de contar, Kiba não piscava.

Boquiaberto, ele repassava tudo o que ouvira, a fim de focar em algum ponto e comentar alguma coisa.

"Eu... não podia fazer isso com Hinata..." dizia o loiro, ressentido. Em sua mente, toda tragédia Hyuuga fora o que mais lhe chamara a atenção.

Mas parecia que na mente do Inuzuka, o destaque era outra coisa...

"Será sério isso?" ele perguntava, fitando Akamaru deitado no chão. "Será verdade mesmo essa _sincronia_ de nossos... 'mundos'?" então levantara o olhar para Naruto, ainda com o queixo apoiado na mão. "Será que sempre que estivermos na pior eles estarão bem?"

Foi então que ambos os piratas sentiram a distância entre eles e as outras pessoas. O quão diferentes eram... esses mundos.

* * *

Outro amanhecer se manifestava pela janelinha redonda da cabine que dividia com Temari.

Aquela fora a cabine de Tenten, mas agora, já com o teatro em prática, a condutora lhes cedera o aposento a fim de manter aquele disfarce o mais autêntico possível.

E como Tenten se disfarçara de garoto, ela fora dormir nos dormitórios pelo período da tarde e conduzir o Konoha durante a madrugada e, por vezes, parte da manhã, quando os tripulantes é que se dirigiriam aos dormitórios.

Ela confiava plenamente em todos os marújos. Evitar dormir a sós com eles era uma pura questão de etiqueta.

Sakura dera um longo suspiro ao usar o braço para cobrir o sol que aquecia-lhe o rosto. Sentou-se na cama e, ao ver que Temari continuava em um sono profundo, decidiu levantar-se com o mínimo de ruído possível.

Silenciosamente ela vestiu as peças de baixo, com certa dificuldade ao apertar o espartilho, depois lavou o rosto na bacia de água que havia ali e penteou os longos cabelos.

Até tentara reproduzir o penteado que Tenten lhe fizera dois dias atrás, mas logo desistiu. Vestiu seu vestido vermelho escuro que estava apoiado em uma cadeira ao lado do vestido amarelo de Temari, e, com os acessórios e enfeites restantes ainda em mãos, saiu da cabine à procura da condutora.

Ainda colocava os brincos quando subira as escadas que davam acesso ao leme. Mas não encontrara Tenten por lá.

Quem, elegantemente, conduzia a nau, era ninguém menos senão... "Konoha"... Sasuke.

Não era como se o capitão precisasse mesmo ter sempre o nome da nau igual ao seu sobrenome, mas como _Uchiha_ era algo arriscado, decidiram matar dois coelhos de uma vez e "rebatizar" também seu capitão.

Sakura, ao vê-lo tão bem vestido, o admirava ali a tanto tempo que esquecera o que fazer em seguida. Não sabia se devia pedir desculpas e explicar-lhe que estava à procura de Tenten ou se o elogiava pelo novo visual.

Perguntava-se até se não devia zombar dele só um pouquinho.

"Essa demora toda para dizer alguma coisa é sinal de que gostou ou de que não gostou do que viu?" Sasuke a encarava com certo bom ânimo. Conduzia com apenas uma das mãos, estando a outra no bolso, por baixo do sobretudo.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Sakura lhe dera um sorriso sapeca, mas não respondera a pergunta.

"Desculpe... Eu esperava encontrar a Tenten por aqui..." sorte Sasuke não saber que ela não passara maquiagem. Assim o vermelho de suas maçãs poderia ser interpretado como _blush_. "Preciso que ela me ajude a fazer o penteado de antes..."

"Ah! Acho que ainda me lembro como era o tal penteado..." dissera Sasuke que, sem encará-la, travava o leme para que mantesse o curso ainda que liberasse suas mãos. "Vamos." ele pedia, ainda com seu tom de ordem já meio enraizado em sua voz. "Deixe que eu faça."

A Haruno piscara algumas vezes, sem muito saber o que fazer, mas, por fim, virou-se para deixá-lo trabalhar. Era enquanto ela brincava com o enfeite de flores que prenderia seu coque que Sasuke lhe dissera:

"Sabe... você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta..."

...Que pergunta era mesmo? Sobre o disfarce, talvez...?

"Ah! Bom... Apesar de diferente ela... a fantasia, lhe caiu muito bem." dizia. Estava sendo sincera ainda que omitisse alguns elogios a mais que lhe vinham à mente.

"Sim." ele dizia rindo-se. O sopro desse riso na nuca da Haruno fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Mas ainda sim não arrepiaria tanto quanto o que ele diria a seguir. "Mas, se não me engano... _não foi isso que eu perguntei_."

Sakura ria. Não tapava a boca com as costas da mão que nem Tenten, mas parecia ter a mania de apoiar o queixo nos dedos ao rir. E também não abafava o riso como a morena. Sakura ria pouco... mas _quando_ ria, era com muito gosto. Assim ela misturava um jeito tímido à uma risada descontraída.

A Haruno parecia ser cheia de contrariedades...

Limpando a garganta, e concentrando-se o máximo possível para que seu _"blush"_ não parecesse borrado ao ponto de se espalhar pelo rosto todo, Sakura lhe respondeu.

"A falta de palavras quer dizer que eu gostei." lhe explicava a Haruno, ainda brincando com o enfeite de cabelo. "Se você fosse alguém... chegado eu lhe diria logo se não tivesse gostado. Mas como capitão, provavelmente eu teria lhe enchido de elogios e arranjado uma desculpa qualquer para sair."

"Por _Kami_... como você é falsa!" o Uchiha continha o riso o máximo que podia, mas ao próximo comentário, não mais pudera se aguentar.

"Falsa nada! Eu tenho é o bom senso de não ofender alguém que pode me jogar para fora do navio!" Sakura, com a mão no queixo, rindo, falava ao mesmo tempo que tentava driblar o comentário de Sasuke.

"Não se preocupe... eu não faria algo assim por ofenderem meu disfarce..." ele prendera o coque de Sakura, voltando a rir dizendo "Só não ofenda o chapéu."

Mais risadas. O capitão era mais bem humorado do que demonstrava. Se Sakura visse o Sasuke de agora e o comparasse com o que a sequestrara, afirmaria convicta o segundo ser uma espécie de irmão gêmeo do mal ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Quando as risadas foram cessando, o Uchiha pegara o enfeite das mãos da Haruno e logo finalizou o penteado.

Ele pedira para Sakura se virar para que ele pudesse verificar como ficara.

"E então...?" lhe perguntava, evitando encará-lo o máximo possível.

"Horrível. É melhor procurarmos a Tenten..." ele disse de repente.

"COMO?" com o susto, ela finalmente passara a olhá-lo nos olhos, só para ver aquele semi-sorriso se alargar em mais uma risada não mais contida.

"Não. Não. Eu tava só brincando..." ajeitava a franja da Haruno quando voltara a falar. "Eu não seria capaz de criar um penteado desses, mas copiar é algo muito fácil para todos de minha família. Eu tenho uma memória realmente muito boa para imagens."

"Então... sua família era boa em plágio?"

Logo o Uchiha voltava a rir, afirmando com a cabeça.

"Não gosto muito de pensar por esse lado, mas... como também não há como negar..."

Olhando bem para aquela feição toda rosada da Haruno, o Uchiha percebeu que faltava alguma coisa...

Talvez ao redor do rosto dela.

"Mudando de assunto... Me diga, _senhorita Haruno..."_ ele pegara uma mecha de cabelo rosa e enrolava em seu dedo, formando o singelo cacho que finalizaria o penteado. "O que é preciso para... tornar-se alguém _chegado_ a você?"

* * *

Nos dormitórios, Tenten se deliciava com algumas horas a mais de sono já que, desde que zarparam de Paradise, ela tem sido atormentada pelas madrugadas, tendo de conduzir a nau até que alguém se lembrasse dela, geralmente de manhã, o que ultrapassava seu expediente, e a deixasse descansar.

Sorria ao sentir a rede em que estava aconchegada ser calmamente balançada.

"Sabia que você fala enquanto dorme?" com qualquer outra pessoa ela teria dirigido um soco ao indivíduo que a acordasse. Mas com aquela voz _gutural_ que lhe despertava aos poucos era impossível se zangar. Tenten não conseguia imaginar o jovem Hyuuga acordando alguém bruscamente com uma voz como aquela...

"Sabia que eu não escuto, por isso mesmo continuo dormindo?" a voz não a deixava dar-lhe um soco, mas não a impedia de responder-lhe mal-educadamente.

"Ótimo, então se me ouviu é porque está acordada." ele ignorava sua resposta, sentando-se na beira da rede, devagar, fazendo-a dar uma leve inclinada. "Vai me contar agora?"

A morena demorou para responder. Primeiro porque meditava sobre a quê que ele estava se referindo e segundo porque não tinha mesmo vontade de responder. Mas, sem abrir os olhos, ela disse:

"Se não contei antes é porque você não perguntou direito. E de novo você me pergunta desse jeito estranho, então não tem porque eu contar agora."

Neji rira do comentário, olhando para a figura vestida de garoto ali deitada. Era realmente uma pena ver aquela boina marrom claro esconder tão belos cabelos. Ao menos esconderia se, ao se mexer enquanto dormia, Tenten não tivesse desfeito um pouco do disfarce, de modo que algumas de suas mechas castanhas escapavam da boina e caíam-lhe sobre os ombros e o rosto.

"Seu violino, Tenten" agora a voz de Neji parecia séria, ainda que não soasse rude, havia certa ansiedade contida ali. "Me conte sobre seu violino."

Havia exatamente duas madrugadas que o Hyuuga lhe importunava a fim de saber mais sobre o instrumento, declaradamente, incomum da condutora. Quando Tenten interpretava o mapa com a rota já desenhada por Shikamaru e Kakashi e via que era hora de seguir reto, a morena travava o leme e pegava em seu violino de madeira escura, voltando a conduzir somente quando era hora de fazer uma breve curva para qualquer um dos lados a fim de manter o curso.

Claro que em uma dessas madrugadas o músico a vira tocar e logo se lembrara do que ocorrera em Suna... Do modo como aquele som se sobressaia diante de uma bela voz, e de como todos ficaram inconcientes com uma melodia entorpecente que ela tocara antes de fugirem com as cantoras.

Essa habilidade parecia dissipar-se diante de canções em grupo e, graças a isso, durante os momentos em que Tenten tocara a bordo do Uchiha, ele esquecera daquele estranho poder.

"Vamos, Tenten." insistia firmemente o Hyuuga, afastando algumas das mechas soltas da morena do rosto dela, para certificar-se de que ela não voltara a dormir. "Me conte sobre como seu violino faz isso."

Contar sobre como... _o violino..._ faz isso?

"Já parou para pensar... que talvez não seja _o violino_, e sim _eu_...?" Tenten afastava a mão de seu rosto passando a esfregá-lo por si mesma. A ofensa lhe tirara o sono, mas continuaria deitada durante mais um tempo. "...e que talvez esse seu comentário tenha me ofendido?" então ela tirou a boina para melhor ajeitar o cabelo, guardando-o novamente por baixo do chapéu refazendo assim, o disfarce.

Neji tinha um sorriso muito suspeito no rosto. Como ele _já era_ um "nobre", pouca coisa mudara em seu visual. Na verdade, apenas as botas de cano alto foram subistítuídas por um fino par de sapatos pretos e um colete vermelho escuro por baixo do sobretudo de sempre dava um contraste nas cores geralmente tão monocromáticas do Hyuuga.

"Oras, sinto muito se lhe faltei com o respeito, _rapazinho_..." dizia sarcasticamente. "Mas se é mesmo verdade isso que você diz, quer dizer que você pode fazer o mesmo usando qualquer outro violino que não este... _Não é?"_

Ah...! Como ela detestava aquele maldito "não é?". Já se parecia com Sasuke, e isso porque Neji nem passava tanto tempo assim com o capitão... E até usar as duas palavrinhas para deixá-la encurralada ele usava!

Tenten bufou, fazendo aquele seu velho bico. Vendo que Neji ainda a encarava esperando que ela fosse a próxima a falar, mudou o bico para uma expressão derrotada. Suspirou e, finalmente, sentando-se ao lado do jovem músico, ela começou:

"_Infelizmente..._ Não é bem assim..."

* * *

"VAMOS MARÚJOS! TODOS A POSTOS! O VENTO RETORNA E LOGO PODEREMOS AVANÇAR À TODA VELOCIDADE!"

Mais resmungos se ouviam... Já passava da hora do almoço sem que qualquer um deles tivesse se abastecido e era a terceira vez que o Inuzuka lhes gritava sem dar qualquer comando útil. Akamaru soltara um latido aos tripulantes. Um daqueles seus altos latidos que mais perece um trovão, e logo todos paravam de resmungar e trabalhavam mais rápidos e mais sorridentes do que nunca.

"Obrigado, meu chapa!" dizia Kiba acariciando o flanco de seu alegre _Imediato_ que, com a lígua de fora e rabo abanando, parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo tanto quanto seu capitão.

Enquanto observava o movimento, Kiba avistou seu amigo loiro que andava sonolento pelo convés. Havia, tardiamente, acabado de acordar.

"MUITO BEM, HOMENS! SEU CAPITÃO SE AUSENTARÁ UNS INSTANTES...!" um brilho _muito_ alegre se fez presente nos gélidos olhos pérola no convés. "MAS NÃO TEMAM! AKAMARU SERÁ O PRIMEIRO NO COMANDO ENQUANTO EU ESTIVER OCUPADO!" e o brilho se desfez e eles só não empalideceram porque já eram pálidos. Kiba pôs o pomposo chapéu novamente na cabeça de Akamaru. "SENDO ASSIM... OBEDEÇAM-NO!"

Alcançando Naruto pelo convés e sem nada lhe explicar, o Inuzuka o puxara pelo braço até a cabine onde uns poucos Hyuugas se mantinham distantes dos latidos ferozes de um brincalhão Akamaru, decidindo que rumo tomar.

Pediu para que eles se retirassem por um momento e, ao sair do último Hyuuga, Kiba soltou seu desespero:

"_NARUTO! COMO É QUE A GENTE VAI ENCONTRAR O SASUKE!"_ a incrível habilidade do moreno de falar alto mesmo quando sussurrava era algo ligeiramente preocupante...

_"SEU... ORAS, SEU ANIMAL!"_ óbviamente aquele era um dom compartilhado também com o loiro "_EU TENTEI TE PERGUNTAR ISSO ONTEM, MAS VOCÊ TAVA TODO CONCENTRADO EM DAR UMA DE... DE PSICÓLOGO, E NEM PRESTOU ATENÇÃO!"_

_"Shhhhh!" _dizia Kiba, com o indicador na frente da boca. Depois que fizeram silêncio, ele pensou e falou "_Talvez devêssemos ir direto para as Shima Koe..."_

_"E fazer o que lá? Armar uma barraquinha e esperarmos sentados, lendo um bom livro?"_

_"Talvez, quando chegarmos lá, eles já estejam nos esperando..."_

_"Então eu imagino que _eles_ é que vão sentar e ler um bom livro..." _seu sarcasmo aumentava a cada palavra. Esperar não fazia, de forma alguma, o estilo de Sasuke.

_"Então chegando lá a gente procura por eles! Isso me parece bem razoável."_

"_Procurá-los em uma ilha habitada por uma deusa que não gosta de homens, às cegas, cercados por tripulantes medrosos e supersticiosos que TE odeiam, sendo que ele pode não ter chego, não me parece razoável, Kiba!" _lhe rosnava o Uzumaki entre os dentes.

A discussão logo se encerrara com as batidas frenéticas, desesperadas, à porta da cabine. Sem esperar que um deles abrisse a porta, um oficial adentrara, completamente fora de si, chamando-os.

"Senhores... perdão... Isso é uma emergência!"

Os três correram para o corrimão direito a fim de checarem o que tanto inquietava os oficiais ali parados.

"Aquilo ali é... fogo?" sem mais nada a dizer, o homem que lhes chamara estendera-lhes duas lupas.

O que eles viram era muito pior do que fogo.

No mínimo umas cinco embarcações estavam completamente destroçadas. Sua madeira clara, nobre, como a que enfeitaria um quarto terrestre ao invés da cabine de uma nau, flutuava por toda água à luz de seus olhos.

Algo atacara aqueles navios...

Algo atacara... os Navios da tropa Hyuuga.

"Naruto, olhe!" lhe gritava Kiba, direcionando a luneta do mesmo para o corpo que flutuava sem rumo em cima de parte de um barril...

"HIASHI!"

* * *

**Além disso há tambe´m as funções como Bombeiro e Cozinheiro, entre muitas outras coisas... vão no wikipedia e procurem pela hierarquia da marinha mercante (portugal)...**

**Isso que eu mostrei é só um esboço.. xD não levem tão a sério...**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do CAP e... até mais! 8D/**

**ja ne!**


	9. Destino

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

_CAPITULO ATUALIZADO 03-01-13!_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

_**CAP. 9 - Destino**_

* * *

**H**inata sentia seu estômago reclamar... Sem seu pai por perto, ela e sua irmã se viravam como podiam para almoçar alguma coisa. Mas pão com geléia era algo fácil de se enjoar depois de _um dia inteiro_ comendo apenas aquilo.

Suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

Hanabi deu uma última mordida em seu pão e ofereceu a geléia para sua irmã, para que ela a guardasse. Mas tão logo Hinata segurara o pote, um sonoro barulho de tiro de canhão se fez ouvir. Tudo ao seu redor balançou e havia uma tremenda gritaria.

Os oficiais pareciam estar à procura de alguma coisa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, segurou sua irmã pelo pulso e, juntas, se esconderam dentro de um grande barril. Os tiros continuavam. Diaparos incessantes, junto do som de coisas explodindo e quebrando as cercavam, e mal sabiam o que se passava.

Ficaram em silêncio. Os tiros não cessavam.

O que estava acontecendo?!

Então ouviram uma porta se abrindo. Passos lentos, tranquilos, seguiam em sua direção.

Pararam.

Por uma singela rachdura em seu barril, as Hyuugas puderam avistar o pés do homem, suas botas longas num tom de marrom escuro, sujas de pólvora, parados _bem de frente_para a geléia derramada no chão.

Elas prenderam a respiração.

Ouviram-no rir. Então ouviram-no sair.

Não saíram do barril. Nem sairíam, pois mesmo do lado de dentro, ambas podiam ouvir o que se dizia fora...

– Danzou... Nós as encontramos.

* * *

Durante o almoço, nenhum outro tipo de indireta ocorreu. O que foi um alívio para a Haruno, pois a última já lhe tirara fôlego o suficiente para uma vida!

"O que é preciso para... tornar-se alguém chegado a você?"

Em sua mente longas risadas de nervosismo nebulavam seus pensamentos. Ela queria esbofeteá-lo, mas queria igualmente trocar outra indireta, era coisa demais para aguentar!

Enquanto Sakura tentava se esquivar da pergunta um tanto quanto indelicada do capitão, Tenten apareceu, exigindo seu lugar no leme.

Foi estranho vê-la expulsando-os de lá sendo que, na maioria das vezes segundo Sasuke, ela é quem fugia de seu dever de condutora. Tenten parecia meio... agitada. E deixou claro que não queria falar sobre isso quando ameaçara "reabrir aquela maldita cicatriz" no capitão caso ele não "se retirasse de seu leme naquele exato momento".

Sem mais o que discutir, ambos desceram as escadas, passando por Neji que as subia.

Mal haviam chego ao convés quando ouviram a morena gritar palavras ofensivas para o Hyuuga.

E Neji também não parecia muito disposto a relembrar as boas maneiras... Para um nobre, o Hyuuga tinha um vocabulário de baixo escalão bem... diversificado.

Brigavam por causa do destino, ou o rumo que a nau tomaria... alguma coisa assim.

Encarando-se, Sasuke e Sakura deram de ombros, decidindo não intrometerem-se. Logo chegara Sai, dando-lhes um bom dia e anunciando o café-da-manhã que Chouji preparara.

Sasuke lhes sorrira, despedindo-se dos Harunos para encontrar-se com o bom Hatake. Retirando o chapéu em uma breve saudação a Sai ele disse:

– Senhor...

Então virando-se para a de cabelos róseos:

– ...E senhorita... - _claro_ que o Uchiha não perderia a chance de beijar a mão de Sakura_bem na frente_ do irmão dela antes de se retirar.

E assim ele saiu. Todo elegante.

– _Saaakuraa.._. - Sai usava _aquele_ tom de voz de irmão-que-não-aceita-cunhado para pedir-lhe explicações.

Pela segunda vez naquela manhã, a Haruno dera de ombros dizendo somente:

– Faz parte da encenação, oras!

E dito isso ela também se retirou, toda elegante, indo para a cozinha.

Na verdade, ela não saíra mais da cozinha desde a manhã até parte da tarde. Assim evitaria ficar esbarrando com o Uchiha além do necessário, e, quando esbarrasse, não estaria a sós com ele.

Ha! Como se estar com mais alguém o impedisse e qualquer coisa, como ficara claro antes da hora do café... Se a presença de seu _irmão _não o impedia de agir como... bem,_como o Sasuke_, ela achava que nada impediria.

E ao término desse pensamento, Sakura sorria, pensando em como devia ser divertido para o Sasuke, _ser _o Sasuke.

Mas porque, diabos, ela estava sorrindo? Isso era ruim, não era? Tê-lo brincando de deixá-la constrangida não deveria, em hipótese alguma, ser motivo de risinhos!

Mas era. E, pelo visto Ino também se divertia com aquilo.

– Só cuidado para não babar, hein, Testa-chan! - Também vestida com seu figurino, estilo "pastorinha", Ino sentava-se à mesa ao lado da Haruno, e, _como sempre_, implicava com a mesma.

– I-ino...! - desejava responder rápido, mas vendo aquela cara de "suspeito de ti" em sua colega cantora, Sakura teve a _pior _das reações.

Não reagiu.

– Quem cala conscente, Haruno!

– Não é nada disso, Ino! É a encenação... só.

– Oras, e qual o seu _papel_ nessa encenação? Esposa... Amante... Você que escolhe!

– INO!

Como era irritante essa língua grande da Yamanaka! E pra piorar, Sakura não conseguia dar uma resposta adequada...

Chouji chamara-lhes a atenção limpando sonoramente a garganta. Ao olharem em sua direção, o cozinheiro apontou para a porta semi-aberta, de onde se podia ouvir vozes próximas à cozinha. Sem falar coisa alguma, ele fazia gestos cortantes, apressado, pedindo para que _encerrassem _a conversa.

Era _o capitão _quem estava do outro lado da porta.

Ops...

Quando Sasuke entrou, Chouji imediatamente parou de gesticular e começou a servir o almoço como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ino e Sakura mal respiravam... "Será que ele ouviu? E agora!?" era o que pensavam.

Sérios, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari e Sai também sentaram-se à mesa.

Assim que o almoço começou, o capitão pedira a atenção de todos, comunicando a chegada ao porto nobre.

– Haverá uma espécie de inspeção aqui dentro antes de atracarmos... - explicava Sasuke com voz baixa, apoiando-se à mesa ao falar. A sombrancelha erguida em sinal de travessura. - Nosso teatro _tem_ que estar _perfeito _desde agora!

Diferentemente do Uchiha, todos já haviam parado de comer assim que ouviram "inspeção". Sua atenção estava completamente voltada à Sasuke que almoçava tranquilo como quem entra na cova do leão todos os dias da vida.

E ele _adorava _isso...

– Então a questão... - prosseguiu o capitão com a boca cheia. - é decidir quem é ''o quê'' aqui. - Apontou o garfo para as cantoras, direcionando a atenção à elas. - Vocês não podem ser quem são. Ninguém pode saber que vocês cantam.

Todas afirmaram com a cabeça, aguardavam mais ordens e informações, mas Sasuke nada dizia...

Ele estava fazendo suspense...

Quando a ansiedade aumentou nos olhos de todos à mesa, ele puxou o ar e, em um fôlego só, foi dizendo:

– Nossa nau será uma nau para casais, por isso, Shikamaru e Temari serão um casal apaixonado à procura de um lugar para morarem. Ino será irmã mais velha de Temari e esposa de Sai, e está aqui para ajudar a irmã a achar um "lugar perfeito"e Sai não concorda com a esposa, por isso discute com ela por quase tudo enquanto Tenten, Lee e Chouji...

Mas que raio de idéia era aquela?! O Uchiha montava uma novela cada vez mais elaborada, e o pior é que todos pareciam concordar! Até... até _Shikamaru_ parecia concordar! Sakura sentia-se cada vez mais aflita ao pensar em seu papel naquele teatro, uma vez que o diretor... fosse Sasuke...

– Pra quê esse melero todo, Sasuke? - finalmente uma voz _lúcida _preenchera o lugar... Tenten e Neji desceram a fim de ficarem à par dos planos, mas tão logo ouvira a idéia dos casais a morena se fez ouvir. - Tem muitas outras coisas que elas podem ser!

– São _mulheres_, Tenten... se não trabalham têm ao menos de estar_ casadas _para viajar em um navio cheio de marújos como esse!

– Ora, mas quanto machismo! - dizia a morena, ofendida.

– _Calado, _Tenten. Não é nem você que vai casar já que é_ um garoto _agora... - a voz de Neji surpreendera, deixando a condutora tão vermelha de raiva, mas _tão vermelha_, que Sakura jurava a próxima coisa vermelha a se ver iria ser sangue Hyuuga.

Sasuke se matava de rir à mesa. Aquela defesa à seu teatro fora mais do que bem-vinda.

– Eu _juro, _Tenten, que se você soubesse fazer papel de garota _eu_ _casaria vocês dois_!

Palavras _erradas..._ no _momento _errado...

– VOCÊ O QUÊ?! - talvez o próximo vermelho fosse _sangue Uchiha..._– E quando foi que te elegereram _Padre _para decidir o que cada uma vai ser ou com quem vai casar?!

– No exato momento que puseram o chapéu em minha cabeça e disseram: Uchiha Sasuke, eu te nomeio _capitão -_ cada palavra de Sasuke soava à pura provocação. O Uchiha era a Implicância_ em pessoa._

– Senhores... ah... - Em meio à confusão, Shikamaru tentava falar alguma coisa mas...

– FOI VOCÊ QUEM PÔS ESSE MALDITO CHAPÉU NA PRÓPRIA CABEÇA E SE NOMEOU CAPITÃO!

– ...que problemático...

– NÃO CHAMA O CHAPÉU DE MALDITO, NÃO!

Agora a gritaria girava em torno de Tenten, Neji, Sasuke e Chouji que tentava apartá-los. Logo Shikamaru se cansaria e desistiria de falar, mesmo que fosse algo importante.

Apartar dava muito trabalho...

Ao primeiro bocejo do noivo, Temari se levantou, _farta_ daquilo, e chamou a atenção.

_– CALADOS SEUS **PROBLEMÁTICOS**!_

Talvez... "chamar a atenção" fosse muito... eufemismo. O grito de Temari fora _tão_ alto que demorou para que fossem capazes de ouvir qualquer outra coisa além do eco da voz da Sereia.

Depois da surdez inicial, o Nara, calmamente, se levantou dizendo:

– Obrigado, querida. - e assim que sua noiva se sentou, toda sorridente, ele prosseguiu. - Sinto muito para aqueles que discordam, mas... Essa novela toda é o _melhor_ plano.

Vendo que teria as devidas explicações, Tenten se sentou, fazendo Neji e Sasuke também se acalmarem e se sentarem, para o alívio do pobre cozinheiro. O Nara prosseguiu:

– O fato é que nobres, realmente, seguem uma filosofia _machista_. É ridículo, mas esses casais que Sasuke bolou tornarão o disfarce mais autêntico mesmo...

Aquele velho suspiro derrotado saiu de Tenten. O semi-sorriso de vitória já brilhava no rosto do Uchiha, mas a explicação continuava.

– Temos que bolar os casais mais conflitantes para distraí-los_ tanto_ enquanto "inspecionam", _quanto _quando estivermos comprando os suprimentos. Isso nos dará margens para usar dinheiro falso e deixar certos pontos suspeitos do navio passarem despercebidos.

Aquilo fazia sentido. Quanto maior a cena, mais gente para assistir e se distrair...

Menos gente para perceber que são piratas...

– Agora que os motivos dessa escolha já estam claros para _todos - _dizia o Uchiha, provocando Tenten no início, depois levantando-se e fazendo um sinal grato ao Nara que se sentava. - Eis os casais escolhidos...

– HOMENS AO MAR! PREPARAR BÓIAS E CORDAS!

Depois de uma tarde e uma manhã inteira brincando, Kiba agora finalmente agia como um capitão. Todos a bordo do _Hakkeshou_ corriam com bóias e feridos, tentando resgatar mais náufragos. Akamaru estava mais agitado que nunca, apoiando-se nos corrimãos e latindo alto, cada vez que avistava um corpo ainda não resgatado. Hiashi já fora tirado da água.

Chutando a porta da cabine onde antes conversavam, Naruto adentrara apoiando o corpo semi-consciente do capitão Hyuuga na primeira almofada que encontrara.

Ele estava muito ferido.

– Vamos! Acorde capitão, acorde! - Enquanto pressionava a ferida mais funda, provavelmente uma espada que lhe atravessara o abdome, e tentava estancar o sangue, o loiro fazia o possível para manter Hiashi atento. - ACORDA, CARA! VOCÊ TEM QUE ACODAR!

Uma última pressionada forte no ferimento fez o Hyuuga reagir. Usando retalhos do sobretudo de Hiashi, Naruto amarrara o ferimento com o máximo de força para poder retirar as mãos enquanto buscava um pouco de água.

Deu-lhe um pouco de beber e usou o resto para lavar alguns dos ferimentos mais leves, porém preocupante.

Assim que sentiu aquela água doce descer-lhe garganta, Hiashi pôs-se a gritar:

– ...FOGO! ABRIR FOGO! FOMOS TRAÍDOS...!

– Capitão, acalme-se! Está tudo bem agora! - Naruto percebeu que o Hyuuga ainda não estava de fato acordado. Revivendo o que provavelmente acontecera em sua nau, Hiashi continuava a gritar, parando apenas quando o Uzumaki lhe dera um sonoro tapa.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou na cabine.

Depois de um olhar _muito_ ofendido vindo do Hyuuga, é o que loiro parou para perguntar-se se tomara a atitude certa.

– Ah... d-de-desculpe, senhor, eu s-só-só...

– É, eu sei... Não tem problema. - agora consciente e sentando-se, Hiashi esfregava a parte do rosto que lhe ardia. Sua expressão não deixava Naruto tão certo de que "não havia problema". - O que houve?

Vendo que o próprio Hiashi já tratava de cuidar de seus ferimentos, Naruto se afastou um pouco, dando-lhe espaço para agir. Então falou:

– Sem querer ofender, capitão, mas... - limpava a garganta, tentando ser o mais respeitoso possível - Não era você... digo, o senhor que devia nos contar... o que aconteceu?

Ao ouvir o loiro lhe dizer isso, Hiashi imediatamente parara de tratar os ferimentos. O olhar, antes tão irritado, abaixava pouco a pouco... até fitar o chão, aflito.

_Muito_ aflito.

Naruto notou o semblante cada vez mais distante do capitão, mas ainda não tinha idéia do desespero que sufocava o coração de Hiashi.

– Quantos navios... exatamente, - perguntava, sem encarar o loiro. Sua fala possuía pausas cada vez maiores e palavras cada vez mais aflitas. - Vocês encontraram destruídos?

Parando para refletir, era realmente estranho terem encontrado apenas cinco naus em chamas... Que tipo de frota, _viajando com seu capitão de mais alto cargo_, navegaria com tão poucos navios?

– Cinco. - disse-lhe Naruto - Avistamos cinco naus.

– E _quais_?! - voltara a lhe encarar tão súbitamente que Naruto levara um susto. - Quais naus vocês encontraram?! DIGA OS NOMES!

– NÃO SABEMOS, SENHOR! A... - sentia-se encurralado. O Uzumaki forçava a memória, tentando lembrar quais os nomes que conseguira ler. - A.. a maior parte parecia começar com... com "Hakke". Que nem esta aqui q-que o senhor nos emprestou!

Ao ouvi-lo dizer o começo dos nomes, Hiashi voltou a se distanciar, olhos vazios. O navio que procurava começava com _Juuken..._

_Juuken Ryuu_. Uma das mais poderosas naus de ataque da frota Hyuuga. Também _a maior_da frota e com mais compartimentos internos que a maioria dos navios com padrões militares.

Também a nau onde estavam escondidas suas duas filhas, Hyuuga Hanabi e Hyuuga Hinata... a fim de alcançarem seus amigos piratas enquanto Hiashi fingia persegui-los, enganando seus tripulantes.

Mas ele fora enganado antes. E de _doze _naus que saíram em busca do tal "Konoha",_ cinco_foram fiéis aos Hyuuga.

Todas as outras se foram... Para onde quer que _Danzou _as mandasse ir.

E junto também iam suas filhas.

– Naruto... - lhe pedia Hiashi, quase em tom de súplica. - precisamos ir para Oto._Imediatamente_.

– Sejam muito bem-vindos ao Porto de Oto, capitão...

– Konoha. Capitão Konoha. - dizia Sasuke, enquanto saudava o inspetor Kabuto e os auxiliares, aparentemente gêmeos, que o acompanhavam. Em seguida o direcionou para seus tripulantes, apresentando-os. - Estes são os Convidados de Honra de meu navio: Sr. Nara e sua esposa... Sra. Nara.

Temari não resistiu à um largo sorriso ao ouvi-lo dirigir-se a ela como "Sra. Nara", saudando alegremente o inspetor. Ela logo começara a falar:

– É uma _imensa_ alegria estar em um porto como Oto, ainda mais porque eu e meu marido estamos à procura de um lugar lindo para morar, que nem aqui... - e falar...- Bom, na verdade é mais que um lugar lindo, é um lugar... um lugar_... perfeito_! Pois nos casamos pouco tempo e nem residência fixa ainda possuímos, que catástrofe isso, o senhor não concorda senhor inspetor... e sabendo que não dá pra continuar assim, nós... - e falar.

– Ah... ah... Sim... eu, eu compreendo. - sem espaço para responder e parecendo querer um pouco de óxigênio, Kabuto fora direcionado por Sasuke ao próximo casal a bordo.

Será que além de cantora, seria a Sereia uma atriz?

– Senhor inspetor, muito prazer - dizia Sai ao ser apresentado por Sasuke. - Esta é minha noiva, a futura Sra. Haruno, irmã da Sra. Nara, e, se não for incômodo, gostaria de lhe pedir para que nos, sabe, nos recomendasse um... um guia, alguém que nos direcione por essas belas terras para, como dissera a Sra. Nara, irmã de minha esposa, para... - Sai conseguia tirar a_inda mais_ fôlego do pobre Kabuto. Sakura, assistindo um pouco afastada, quase sentia pena do inspetor...

Depois de tantos anos quieto, Sai devia ter acumulado um bocado realmente enorme de palavras a ser usado, porque ele conseguia fazer _até mesmo Ino_ se perder no que dizia. E mesmo assim ele dizia com _tanta pompa_ que os auxiliares do inspetor ali presentes o observavam atentos, quase admirados por toda aquela... nobreza do rapaz.

Provavelmente eles mal entendiam o que ele estava dizendo, mas concordavam com tudo do mesmo jeito.

– Ah! E não posso deixar de lhe apresentar uma das peças de maior valor aqui em meu navio... - Sasuke estendeu sua mão à Sakura que, ao aceitá-la, fora apresentada ao inspetor. - Essa é _minha_ noiva... a futura _Sra. Konoha._

_–_ Muito prazer. - dizia ao fazer uma rápida reverência. Tentava ser natural, mas era difícil quando Sasuke fazia questão de enfatizar palavras como "minha" ao se referir a ela. - Eu e meu noivo administramos esse navio e, há poucos anos, tratamos de dar aos casais, todo o conforto que precisam.

– Então sua nau só transporta casais, Sr. Konoha? - finalmente com espaço para falar, Kabuto iniciava as perguntas e anotações.

– Sim. É difícil administrá-los, _muito_ difícil, mas muito reconpensador... - ao dizer isso, Sasuke pôs o braço em volta da cintura de Sakura, que girou para fora do abraço tão suave e esplêndidamente que os rapazes param para admirar tamanha destreza, esquecendo-se rapidamente do vácuo no qual ela deixara o "noivo".

Sai estava sempre sorrindo. Sempre. Mas Sasuke começava a aprender a distinguir os sorrisos felizes dos de deboche. E aquele era decididamente de deboche.

O plano era usar Sakura e Ino para distrair o inspetor e seus auxiliares, por serem as únicas "_ainda_ não comprometidas" a bordo, e tudo isso enquanto travavam pequenas discussões e briguinhas para atrasá-los. Afinal, Temari nunca aceitaria esse papel... E era justamente por ter que servir de distração para homens carentes que a violinista evitava se fazer muito feminina nos planos de Sasuke... Ela o conhecia a anos e, apesar de nunca ter tido a oportunidade de pôr em prática, Sasuke sempre pareceu muito interessado em assistir a uma situação dessas...

Mas... Apesar das mulheres semi-disponíveis, _outra coisa_ parecia tomar a atenção de Kabuto...

Tenten abafava o riso sem parar enquanto esfregava o chão, pouco mais distante que Sakura, mas ao sentir-se chutada por Neji precisou de _muito _esforço para não sair de seu papel.

– Ao trabalho, _moleque_! - Ah! Como ele gostava de vê-la limpando o chão com aquele bico emburrado! Não era nada pessoal, mas como, dentro dos planos de Sasuke, ele não falaria muita coisa durante a presença do inspetor, sentiu que precisava se divertir com alguma coisa...

E essa _coisa_, no momento, seria Tenten. Ela devia estar rosnando e o condenando por dentro... E o melhor é que ela não poderia matá-lo ainda...

_Ainda._

– E quanto àquele nobre cavalheiro, Capitão Konoha... quem é? - como ele era atirado! O inspetor perguntava, muito interessado, sobre Neji.

– Ah! Senhor inspetor, queira me perdoar - dizia Sasuke, dirigindo-os ao Hyuuga. E os casais seguindo-os. - Este é... - do que ele ia chamar o Neji mesmo? - é... Lee! Meu Contramestre e...

Naquele momento o verdadeiro Lee surgiu no convés.

– Chamou, capitão?

Problemas. O Hyuuga improvisara:

– ROCK! Já para o depósito! Quando o capitão requisitar sua ajuda ele o chamará pelo _nome_! - Kabuto não tirara os olhos de Neji nem por um segundo, e isso desde que subira a bordo... Mas não havia como reconhecê-lo como Hyuuga já que os olhos perolados de Neji estavam ocultos sob um tapa-olho e pela sombra de seu chapéu. Sem falar nas bandagens.

Naquele momento, o jovem Hyuuga fora reduzido a uma espécie de Múmia-pirata-aristocrata.

– Muito obrigado,_ Lee._– disse firmemente, _olhando para Neji,_fazendo cair a ficha do verdadeiro Lee que logo se retirou com seu habitual "Yosh!".

– Por Kami, Sr. Lee... que voz mais... _grossa_. - dizia _muito_ suspeitamente, Kabuto. - E esse comando fora tão... firme... Até me arrepiei.

Quem se arrepiava mesmo era o Hyuuga. Kabuto parecia estar... mostrando... um _outro _lado se si. Neji limpou longamente a garganta, não conseguiria afinar a voz, mas falava tão baixo quanto possível..

– Queira me desculpar... eu fui militar há poucos anos e... ainda... não perdi certos hábitos.

– Oh! Quem diria... - continuava Kabuto, admirado. - E tantas bandagens...

– É! - dizia Tenten, engrossando levemente a voz e falando empolgada, feito um garoto de quinze anos. Um autêntico garoto de quinze anos. - Por causa de muitas batalhas que... ele enfrentou. Não, é, senhor?

Até o modo como ela distribuia o peso sobre as pernas mudou, disfarçando os quadris mais largos. Ela falava pouco, mas sempre com um sorriso meio formado, como um jovem ainda tomando seu lugar no navio, isso tudo em segundos. Se não a tivesse visto normal antes, o Hyuuga podia jurar que era um garoto... Era quase como uma profissional.

E todos afirmaram com a cabeça, hora ou outra as "esposas" soltavam comentários a respeito, elogiando o Sr. Lee. Kabuto continuava a encará-lo.

– Entendo. E_ você, _rapaz... quem seria? - como é? Agora ele se insinuava até para Tenten? Essa o Uchiha pagava para ver.

– Ele é só um aspirante, senhor inspetor... Jun Sung. Trabalha aqui há menos de um ano sob tutela do Sr. Lee. - e de onde veio esse nome? Sasuke era um banana em questão de criatividade para nomes, mas o "Jun Sung" soou tão bem que não podia ter vindo dele. Era jovial e combinava com os traços orientais de Tenten. - Mas este trabalho é apenas para gerar fundos, sabe, Sr Kabuto... Nosso Jun é um rapaz sonhador...

Tenten sorria, o que indicava que ela desejava fortemente que o Uchiha entrasse em combustão instantânea.

- E qual o sonho dele, Capitão?

- Ser inspetor.

"MORRA, SASUKE MORRA!"

- Ora, mas quem diria... que lindo sonho meu jovenzinho...! E que tipo de inspetor desejaser?

- Sanitário. - atirou Tenten, com tanta naturalidade que fazia crer que todo rapaz de quinze anos almeja inspecionar banheiros. - Sempre quis ser inspetor sanitário.

Estava provavelmente salva. Ou ele tomaria nojo dela, ou...

- Mas que coincidência! Por um acaso sou sócio de uma firma de inspeção sanitária aqui mesmo em Oto! Oh... eu posso fazer maravilhosas recomendações a seu respeito... - e por um instante, um micro instante a moreno o viu dando uma sutil lambida nos beiços. - Isso se... fizer por merecer.

"ME MATE, UCHIHA! ME MATEEEE...!" choramingava por dentro.

Eis que até o Hyuuga teve pena dela.

- Infelizmente esse rapaz já está sob minha tutela.

Se Tenten pudesse ela daria um beijo no Hyuuga, naquele momento mesmo.

- Sim, é verdade! Eu.. devo uma a ele... - e sorriu. "Obrigado." dizia em sua mente.

- Pelo menos uns dez anos - respondeu Neji secamente, cortando o clima amistoso. - Senão a vida inteira. Sim, eu diria que ele me deve a vida dele.

"Obrigado, nada, meus serviços são remunerados" fora a resposta telepática.

Aquela história já começava a ser afogada em improvisos.

– Tutela? Que sorte a sua, rapaz, estar sob a tutela de um homem com tantas... experiências... tantas aventuras! Sendo assim vocês se conhecem... consideravelmente, não é?

Maldito "não é"...

– Não. - disse Tenten, um pouco mais fria do que deveria ser. - Eu só... presto atenção nas histórias... de batalha... dele.

– Ótimo! Então me conte... esse tapa-olho... - coçando o queixo e se aproximando, o inspetor analisava cada vez mais o Hyuuga e, cada vez menos, o navio. - ...de onde vem?

– Pirata! - Tenten gritara, de repente. Todos ao redor, com excessão dos inspetores, gelaram, ansiosos para ouvir o que ela diria. - O... o Sr. Lee, já enfrentou piratas... a-aí eu costumo contar que esse tapa-olho fora de um deles... que... que ele derrotou.

Eles suavam frio. Eles Neji e Tenten, é claro. Talvez Sakura e os casais tagarelas. Sasuke só desejava poder se afastar e começar logo a rir, mas Neji e Tenten estavam _mesmo_ querendo se livrar daquela situação_ tão_ desconsertante.

– Enfrentava piratas! Que incrível! Bem que eu achei que este tapa-olho lhe dava um ar tão... _rude_. - Kabuto sorria, _provavelmente _com segundas intenções. - Esse é um estilo que lhe cai muito bem, sabia?

– ...O...brigado. - quando aquela tortura iria acabar?!

– Porém... só por lhe cair bem o senhor não precisa agir assim com esse _ótimo_ rapaz... Trate-o bem. Ele tem... - agora analisando Tenten, crente se tratar de um garoto, ele a elogiava. - ...tem um belo _potencial_.

Tanto o Hyuuga quanto a morena já não sabiam o que dizer depois de tanto assédio. Por isso apenas concordavam com suas cabeças.

Surge sua salvação.

- Capitão, tudo pronto no deque.

Sua salvação era azul e tinha dentes de tubarão.

- Por Kami mas o que...

- É noite de fantasias... - dizia Kisame sinistramente. - Aqui no Konoha todas as noites são temáticas...

E soltou confetes nos inspetores.

- Deque. - perguntam os gêmeos. - O que está pronto no deque?

Seus olhos de peixe cruzaram com chocolate e pérolas. Não era preciso telepatia para entenderem o quanto ele estava odiando aquilo com quase tanta fúria quanto Neji e Tenten.

Mas para sua surpresa o olhar cessou com um afiado sorriso.

Tinha alguma coisa interessante acontecendo no Deque.

Ao lado do macabro Kisame, Lee surgiu, vestido de... bom, eram roupas pretas, bem arrumadas, então talvez fosse um mordomo e ele colocara um bigodinho fino sobre o beiço esticado. Não lembravam se ele já estava com bigode quando aparecera por engano minutos antes, mas como os inspetores não reagiram...

- Capitão. O Sr e a Sra Akasuna o aguardam.

O inspetor e seus ajudantes idênticos arregalaram os olhos.

- A-a-a-a-akasuna?! - então ele ajeito os óculos redondos. - S-s-seria...

- Sim, Senhor, Senhor Kabuto. Me diga... Gostaria de conhecer um casal de celebridades?

Havia fogos de artifício explodindo dos olhos do inspetor.

Sakura encarou Ino e Sai.

Quem eram Sr. e Sra Akasuna?!

No deque...

- Ohohohohoho...! - ria-se pomposamente atrás de um leque de plumas brancas a Sra. Akasuna. Sra. Deidara Akasuna em meio aos assistentes gêmeos. - mas que gracinha de cavalheiros. Sakon e Ukon... até seus nome combinam! - ele ria com os lábios... ria com a voz afinada... mas seus olhos... gritavam por socorro.

Sasori sorriu para "a esposa" e voltou sua atenção para um empolgado Kabuto, segurando sua prancheta de anotações e estendendo-lhe a pena, implorando por um autógrafo.

Impressionante. Ao sentir que Sasuke entrelaçava o braço dela ao dele, antes de se desvenciliar habilidosamente, a Haruno o elogia por ter escolhido um nome de uma personalidade famosa, era um disfarce muito inteligente!

- Não escolhi nada. - dizia o "Konoha" a seu ouvido, fazendo Sakura se arrepiar. - Akasuna é o sobrenome verdadeiro dele. Ele é neto de uma alta celebridade da Corte de Suna.

- N-n-neto?! E como é que eles não percebem a diferença de idade?!

- Ela é ventriloca e taz teatro de marionetes para os lordes... Ninguém nunca viu sua real aparência.

Era tão estúpido... que chegava a ser genial.

- É uma honra conhecer o senhor e a sua esposa Sr. Akasuna! - dizia Kabuto, mantendo as mãos unidas e dedos entrelaçados, como uma adolescente conhecendo seu ator favorito. - Eu assisti a todas as suas apresentações...! - ele começava a respirar com dificuldade, estava prestes a desmaiar ou explodir. - e-e-e-e-eu nunca pude imaginar que o Sr era... era tão...

- Belo? Jovem...?

- Homem... - e seus palavras sairam como saia um grunhido de um lobo faminto e ele soltava leves risos pervertidos.

Mas o sorriso psicótico-sedutor de Sasori não vacilou.

- É, a maior parte das pessoas pensam que sou uma senhora de idade... faz parte de meu pseu... psudmi... pseu... - Um "É Psudonimo, querido!" surgiu a seu lado, de onde estava Deidara. O ruivo não era articulado o suficiente para a palavra "psudonimo", mas sabia disfarçar com classe. - ...Obrigado, querida... Com certeza alguém de seu nível, Sr. Kabuto, compreende isso...

E rabiscou um boneco palito morrendo na prancheta.

- Siiiim, sim, senhor! Obrigado, Senhor! - e ele abraçou a prancheta, provavelmente jurando nunca entregar aquele relatório pra ninguém. - Oho... Ohohohoho...!

Quando Deidara se viu tentado entre a morte dos gêmeos e a própria, surge na escada uma inoscente Ino. Ela não tinha nenhum papel especial até a hora do almoço e só passara para dar um aviso ao cozinheiro, mas Deidara não lhe dera opção.

- Irmãzinhaaaa! - guinchou o rapaz travestido.

- O quê? - pergunta apobre Ino, ainda sem saber onde estava se metendo.

- Oh, mas que graça, Sr. Akasuna, sua esposa tem uma gêmea!

- O... QUÊ?! - era uma ofensa monstruosa,ser considerada idêntica a um homem de vestido.

Eis que chega Sai.

- Sim, mas para minha sorte eu me casei com a gêmea bonita...

E Deidara ri.

- Sua sorte... pode até ser, cunhadinho, porque pro azar da minha irmã _eu_ me casei com o homem rico e famoso...!

- Ora, SEU, ah, digo... SUAAAA...!

- Ohohohohoho! - ria-se o rapaz, abrindo emplumado leque enquanto agarrava o braço do "esposo rico e famoso". - tem sorte de meu marido ter bancado esta viagem de navio pra vocês, porque no meu caso, as aventuras são sempre caras, mas i-nes-go-tá-veis!

Mas Ino não era o tipo de mulher que leva desaforo. Nem na vida... nem no palco...

E no palco, palavra dita é palavra realizada.

- Hmph... pelo menos EU tenho um marido fiel a mim!

- O QUE!? - perguntaram todos

- Acha que nenhum dos outros casais percebeu esse seu marido galã... aos beijos com O KIBA!

Em uma cena de escândalo... ninguém se importa quem é o amante ou onde ele está. O escândalo está no fato de haver um amante. Aproveitando isso, Ino decidiu se vingar do loiro travestido sem complicar mais aquele teatro de retardados.

- Ih, sobrou até pra quem não tá aqui... -murmurou a Haruno.

- OH! - E houve uma pausa bem longa na qual Deidara se virou para o Sasori, fazendo o ruivo, pela primeira vez durante toda a encenação, erguer uma sobrancelha à espera da próxima fala. - CACHORRO!

- Sim, ele é. - disse Sasori, e soltou outro sorriso sedutor.

"Literalmente."

E Kabuto só faltou morrer depois de cair nos braços dos assistentes e ser frenéticamente abanado por eles.

Ino se recusava a complicar o teatro... mas Sasuke se recusava a deixá-lo simples.

- E não se esqueça do Contramestre!

- Ohhhh! - exclamaram todos olhando para um estático Neji. Sasori? Ele ainda mandou um beijinho para o Hyuuga.

- SEU GRANDE... - e com um sutil estalo de dedos, o diretor Sasuke faz com que o amador seja retirado de cena antes de ter a chance de arruinar seu espetáculo. Instantaneamente, Neji é rebocado às pressas por Sai e Tenten e levado para a enfermaria.

Aquilo era bom demais para Sasuke. Aristocratas adoram esse tipo de polêmica...

Geralmente.

- Oh, mas que escândalo! O que será do seu casamento agora, Sra Akasuna?! Vocês vão se separar?! É o fim de suas aventuras juntos?!

- Eita... - soltou o loiro.

Os olhos de Kabuto pareciam começar a se encher de água ao presenciar o fim de seu casal de ídolos...

Pergunta difícil.

Sasori e Deidara travaram. Se encararam uns segundos e sem qualquer deixa no roteiro eles ascendem os pavis dos canhões dizendo "Olha! Fogos de Artifício!" e "Arte é um estouro!"

E de dentro dos canhões os tais fogos foram lançados longe, coisa que Sasuke havia planejado para seu Grand Finale. Por sorte aquilo distraiu o inspetor e os assistentes, que olhavam a tudo com exclamações de "Ahhhh!" e "Uhhhh!", completamente absortos na beleza dos fogos. Não é necessário dizer que o casal Akasuna fora oficialmente demitido, se retirando da cena sem que Sasuke precisasse sequer mudar o semi-sorriso de lado para indicar sua profunda insatisfação.

Quando as luzes acabaram...

- Ué, mas onde estão...

- Jantar? - pergunta o capitão, segurando Sakura entre seu braço esquerdo e estendendo o direito para Kabuto.

- Oh... bem, sim, adoraria...!

E na cozinha...

...

...E na enfermaria...

O pequeno cômodo do navio estava lotado. Não fazia nem meia hora que o Hyuuga fora levado pra lá, aguardando o fim daquele pesadelo com Tenten, Ino e Sai (e um Shino bem irritado pela falta de espaço), Chouji entra cabisbaixo, abraçando forte uma pequena caixa de madeira.

- E qual sua história? - perguntou o Aburame sinistramente.

- Quase deixei eles comerem as Umi no Mi.

Ino erguera ambas as sobrancelhas ao lembrar de que era sobre as frutas que ela tinha que avisar Chouji, antes, é claro, do loiro psicótico arrastá-la para a cena.

E uma onda de arrepios eletrocutou a tripulação ao imaginar Kabuto e gêmos gigantes e monstruosos... ou pior... Kabuto sereia.

- Se livra logo disso, Chouji. Essas coisas só causaram problema.

- Ah... - e o cozinhora joga-as penosamente pela janelinha na enfermaria. Devolta ao mar, frutinhas... sejam felizes!

Suspiro coletivo.

A porta se abriu de novo e dessa vez Shino jogou seus papéis pro ar de pura frustração. Quem entrava lá eram Shikamaru e Temari.

- Ué, onde estão os Akatsukis...? - pergunta a loira

- No depósito, se escondendo com a Sharingan.

- Kakashi?

- Se manteve trancafiado lá desde o começo. Sábio... muito sábio.

- Dentro da caldeira? - perguntara o Nara, provavelmente cogitando aquela possibilidade.

- Não. Atrás dela. Se os inspetores aparecerem serão "acidentalmente" incinerados. Sabe, isso acontece o tempo todo em navios de casais.

E todos, sem exceção, _todos_ sorriram com a ideia.

No fim a tripulação quase inteira fora parar ou na enfermaria ou no depósito, restando apenas Sasuke e Sakura, numa milagrosa colaboração de papéis. A verdade é que os dois sabiam interagir muito bem um com outro. Quase... naturalmente.

E, tinham que adimitir... eles ficavam bem, juntos.

Dirigindo-se ao capitão, o inspetor deu-lhe um cartão e uns últimos cumprimentos antes de começar a se retirar.

– Deixo com o senhor um endereço para contato, capitão. Caso queiram um guia pela cidade do porto... - dizia, olhando para Temari e Ino. - Ou... o que quer que precisem... - agora olhando para Neji e Tenten. - É só me procurar.

E assim eles saíram, descendo . Ainda observando-os, puderam ver Kabuto entregando seus papéis a um homem alto, pálido, muito pálido, com longos cabelos negros e feições de cobra, dizendo-lhe:

– Esta nau está mais do que em ordem, Sr. Orochimaru!

A figura alta e pálida olhou para cima, fitando a tripulação com um olhar animado, e tão "suspeito" quanto de seu inspetor. Ele acenava alegremente, dizendo:

– Sejam Bem-Vindos!

O Porto de Oto era simplesmente... fantástico! E com pessoas tão... chatas.

Mas independente dos nobrezinhos, quantos lugares bonitos para se ver... ótimos restaurantes a se frequantar... coisas, tantas coisa...

...para _roubar_...

– _Dannaaaaa_... - choramingava o loiro, já não mais travestido com uma nau desse tamanho saíriamos daqui com metade das coisas legais desse porto e ninguém sequer notaria...!

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame e Kakashi continuavam na nau, mas diferente de Shino, Lee e Chouji que trabalhavam, eles mantinham-se escondidos...

Como ex-akatsukis seus rostos eram consideravelmente conhecidos por oficiais, de modo que o mais seguro seria mantê-los ocultos na câmara do Sharingan. E sob a vigilância do Hatake, lógicamente.

Agora eles podiam ser aliados mas, piratas... são piratas...

E precaução nunca era demais...

– DROGA! Aquele _Uchihinha_ ainda vai se ver comigo por me trancafiar nesse barco depois do meu papel impecável naquela idiotice...! - o ruivo nada podia fazer além de praguejar e, através de uma saída de vapor no casco, ver o irmãozinho de Itachi, junto de sua "trupe", acompanhar um pálido homem, ou mulher, não tinha certeza, pela baía de Oto.

Kisame parecia mais interessado em matar as saudades de sua velha caldeira favorita, limpando-a de fungos...

– Aquele loiro idiota vai é estragar a Sharingan! - então ele tirou do ferro uma grande espinha de peixe _bem_ velha. Só o cheiro já o deixava tonto. - Será que não limpa nada direito!?

– Hmmm? - olhava Deidara para o homem com cara de tubarão.

– Ah, não... eu quis dizer o _outro _loiro idiota. - respondera Kisame sem levantar os olhos de sua preciosa caldeira.

– Ah, tudo be... Eieiei! - levantara Deidara, apontando para Kisame. - Un! Me chama de idiota de novo e eu faço sopa com suas barbatanas!

– Eieiei, digo eu... - Kakashi finalmente levantara os olhos de seu livrinho, outro da autoria de Jiraya. Aquela agitação não o deixava ler... - Ninguém vai fazer sopa de ninguém aqui... - dizia, virando outra página desinteressadamente. - Não temos sal.

– A gente bem que podia comprar... saíriamos e, aproveitando, roubaríamos algumas coisinhas... - sonhava Deidara, apoiando-se na saída de vapor próxima a Sasori. - Quem vai notar?

– Sasuke. - disseram os outros três ao mesmo tempo.

Sim. Sasuke notaria. E ficaria furioso com aquilo. Mas, no momento, o jovem capitão estava longe de se sentir enraivecido.

O passeio pelo porto não poderia ser mais gratificante!

Logo caia a noite e seu guia os encaminhava a um requinrado hotel próximo à baía, mas isso só depois de curtirem tudo o que havia de melhor em Oto, como:

Passear por belas ruas...

E afanar belas jóias.

Almoçar em ótimos, e caros, restaurantes...

E ver Orochimaru e Kabuto darem em cima de Neji e Tenten...

Implicar com Sakura...

E com Sai, consequentemente.

Aos olhos do Capitão Uchiha, não poderia ficar melhor!

...

...Ou será que poderia?

Depois de Orochimaru guia-los até o melhor restaurante da cidade, Sasuke puxa Sakura para longe do grupo.

- Eu já ia me esquecendo, você tem que pegar seu troféu!

- T-t-troféu?!

- Claro... - dizia Sasuke com um ar leve, brincalhão... mas sem malícia. Ao menos não que ela pudesse notar. - Todos os melhores atores recebem prêmios, não?

Ela não era boba. Sakura não ia ficar se derretendo e sonhando com um capitão galã só porque ele lhe dava trela. Ou pelo menos não ia demonstrar que sonhava... Sasuke era um pirata! Um _capitão_ pírata! Namoradas era o que não devia faltar para o Uchiha e consciente disso todo cuidado era pouco perto do rapaz... Mas depois do que ela passara naquele teatro... Por Kami! Ela quera sim um prêmio. Nem que fosse areia! Ela queria, sim, e MUITO, reconhecimento por ter sobrevivido àquela inspeção.

Então a Haruno se deixou guiar pelo Uchiha até a praia próxima ao restaurante onde estavam seus amigos.

E o que eles fizeram?

Para a grande surpresa da Haruno... cataram conchas.

Simples assim. Tiraram os sapatos e os guardaram à calçada do restaurante, caminhando calmamente pela areia e catando as conchas trazidas pelo mar.

E aquilo foi ótimo. Nem conversar precisavam. Passaram o dia conversando coisas sem sentido e interagindo com estranhos... um pouco de amistoso silêncio era o que mais precisavam. Outra coisa que ela adorou fora sentir a areia sobre seus pés. Perto do constante balançar do navio nas ondas a areia lhe parecia firme a seus pés e a fazia se sentir segura. Sakura parou de andar, observando o capitão à sua frente.

Catando as conchas com inesperada concentração, ele enchia seu querido chapéu. Sasuke franzia o cenho quando pegava algum lixo pensando que era concha, jogando-o pra qualquer canto e sorria vitorioso quando a concha estava inteira. Se irritava quando pegava o mesmo lixo que acabara de descartar e o atirava para a grama, quase como uma pessoa comum.

Como uma criança comum.

Quando encheu o chapéu ele sentou no chão.

- Pra que tantas?

- Opções. Quantidade sempre nos dá opções.

E estendeu o chapéu para a Haruno.

- Escolha suas favoritas. Ai eu faço seu prêmio e voltamos antes que seu irmão mande os oficiais atrás de mim.

- Ou pior... mande os instrutores.

Ambos riram. Depois pararam. Aquilo seria medonho...

Sakura, que não ligava para conchas, escolheu as simples, as que não tinham rachadura ou pedaço faltando.

Depois de alguns segundos analisando as escolhidas, Sasuke as guardou em um bolso de sua capa, um sorriso satisfeito brincando com seus lábios. Guardou todas as outras em sua carteira, uma bolsinha de couro e a amarrou em seu pulso, devolvendo o chapéu à cabeça.

- Hora de voltar...

- E meu prêmio?!

- Calma, eu estou sem minha ferramentas! Quando estiver pronto eu te entrego. - pegou as mãos da Haruno, ajudando-a a levantar.

Era hora de provocar. Dizer alguma piadinha insinuante que a faria ficar com bochechas tão rosas quanto o cabelo. Aquilo era uma das coisas que mais alegravam seu dia. Ainda mais quando ela tomava coragem para entrar em seu jogo e muito, muito mais mais quando ela se arrependia e voltava a ficar tímida. Sim, aquilo era o que ele queria para que sua noite ficasse ainda melhor.

O que o capitão não sabia é que não ficaria melhor. Mesmo que pudesse.

Os problemas, que antes aparentam estar tão distantes, resurgiram das águas diante de si.

– Fujam! Monstros! - gritavam as pessoas na baía.

E com os problemas, vieram Naruto e Kiba, transformados após megulharem no mar para chegarem ao porto à nado, puxando uma nau Hyuuga à baía.

Gritavam por seu capitão entre goles de água e rosnados.

Hiashi estava com eles.

Ao avistar o estado em que se encontrava o Capitão Hyuuga e a urgência nas vozes de seus dois amigos, Sasuke abandonara o teatro por completo, sendo seguido de perto pelas cantoras, os tripulantes e até mesmo Orochimaru e Kabuto.

– NARUTO! KIBA! -gritava enqunto corria sem tirar o olhar das cabeças caninas que também o chamavam. - O QUE HOUVE?

Tendo finalmente encontrado o Uchiha, Naruto não perdera tempo, contando tudo o que considerara mais importante em um jorro apressado de palavras. Sua voz alteada pela forma vulpina ensurdecendo-os.

– DANZOU! DANZOU ESTÁ VIVO! ELE RAPTOU HINATA E HANABI, ATACOU HIASHI! TEMOS QUE IR, JÁ!

– Naruto! Espera! - gritava-lhe Tenten com sua voz normal e feminina surpreendendo os inspetores. - Vocês viram Danzou? Quem é Hanabi? E pra onde foram levadas?

– Hiashi. - dizia Kiba com uma voz duplicada devido a presença de sua segunda cabeça Akamaru. - Ele se fingiu de subordinado de Hiashi... Hanabi é irmã de Hinata. Temos que ir agora! Ou não os alcaçaremos!

– Mas ir para onde? - perguntara Sakura, a única que não elevara a voz ao falar. Perguntara como quem sabia que iria se arrepender.

_Destino..._dissera Jiraya.

_Destino... _afirmava Neji.

– Para o norte. - respondera Hiashi. O olhar grave e severo não lhe abandonava o rosto, mas, daquela vez, esse olhar não intimidava mais que suas palavras.- Acredito que tenha ido para o Mar Inexplorado. Ao norte.

_Norte..._

_Destino..._

_À força._

O que apenas Sakura sabia, era que para Sasuke, Tenten e Naruto, o destino não poderia ter sido mais cruel. Pois Hinata não era apenas uma cantora, ou uma amiga.

Ela e a irmã dela eram a família de Hiashi e Neji, e Naruto não permitiria que o passado os impedisse de regatá-las.

Não importava o quão "traumatizante" tivesse sido há cinco anos, se Naruto fosse, Sasuke também iria, e se eles fossem, Tenten os seguiria, levando consigo toda a tripulação que mal sabia o que os aguardava por lá.

Não havia_ como_ escapar. Não havia _quem_ escapar.

"Pois se pegarem _qualquer outro caminho_ para lá. O destino os arrastará para o norte _à força."_

* * *

**FIM DO CAP!**

**WEEE**

**espero que tenham gostado! próximos caps chegndo logo!**

**to com pressa e por isso vo ser bem breve aki:**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Mar Inexplorado O Primeiro Portão

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- Birdcage - Gackt  
- Aozora no Namida - Hitomi Takahashi  
- Only Hope - Mandy Moore

_**CAP. 10 - Mar Inexplorado ~ O Primeiro Portão**_

* * *

Não muito distante de Oto, em Paradise, um certo sennin, peregrino dos mares, brincava com suas velhas peças de xadrez.

- Sabe, Gai... aposto que o Sasuke não me deu ouvidos... - Dizia, enquanto posicionava uma fileira de peças de xadrez em sua mesa. - Me pergunto se o destino agiu ou se eu só me enganei novamente...

- De um jeito ou de outro... - dizia o verde. - ...meu _poderoso Lee_ está com eles! Não há com quê se preocupar!

- Sei... - dizia Jiraya, sem levar muito à sério, enquanto posicionava uma Torre na frente da outra e, atrás das duas, a Rainha. Todas peças brancas.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntara Gai.

Pegando um Peão branco, Jiraya disse:

- Imagine que... cada Peão branco... seja um navio Hyuuga, e que este aqui em minha mão é a nau de Hiashi... - então ele pegara um Cavalo também branco - e que esse _cavalo_ seja Sasuke, qualquer semelhança sendo coicidência, ok? - interrompia-se - Bom, este é o Sasuke e a nau dele...

- Acho que não é assim que se joga Xadrez...

E o Sennin riu com profundo gosto, mas também uma pitada de amargura.

- Pode ser, Gai... Mas é bom lembrar que o destino joga com as próprias regras. - então ele pega outra peça. - E este Bispo branco - dizia, mexendo a peça na altura de seus olhos, para depois posicioná-la em seu tabuleiro personalizado. - seja a Sereia.

_Birdcage - (teclem birdcage gackt)_

De frente para a primeira Torre, Jiraya pôs, lada a lado, as três peças que usaria para representar Hiashi, Sasuke e a Sereia. E, movento lentamente as três peças para mais perto da primeira torre ele disse:

- Nossos piratas devem estar _agora_, à caminho do Mar Inexplorado. - Então ele pega uma das peças negras e a põe frente-a-frente com a primeira torre. - Só nos resta saber... - dizia o sennin. - Quem derrubará quem... para fora deste jogo.

* * *

_**H**á pouco tempo atrás, no período denominado a.S. pelo povo que tanto sofrera, havia um rei muito influente e muito poderoso que impôs suas vontades através de uma rígida, cruel, ditadura._

_O povo logo se rebelava, e os rebeldes logo pereciam._

_Sem o direito de opinarem, só lhes restava a música para se _alegrarem_ e sentirem-se_ esperançosos_, e com isso nasceu esse tão intenso, ainda que _puro_, _amor_ por aquilo que para os leigos, não passava de singelas canções._

_Repleto de ira e indignação, o rei ordenou que todos os que abrissem as bocas para cantar, teriam suas gargantas cortadas, declarando assim, o fim de toda a esperança._

_Sem poder cantar, o povo tentava tocar e declamar, mas uma a uma, suas tentativas eram dizimadas._

_Sem poder tocar, fora o fim de toda a alegria._

_Sem nem, ao menos, poder declamar, o povo parara de falar e assim, aquela terra se calou._

_Aquele fora... o fim do amor._

* * *

Já era de noite. Afastada de sua irmã pela tripulação que antes servia a seu próprio pai, Hanabi esperneava, gritando para as paredes, na tentativa de afrouxar aquele aperto em seu peito que logo se tornaria medo.

- ME TIREM DAQUI! EU QUERO SAIR! - ela gritava, batendo pernas e braços no chão, esperneando, com todo escândalo possível. - EU QUERO A MINHA IRMÃ! - e ao ver que ninguém aparecia, ficava cansada. Sem mais se debater, Hanabi pôs o rosto entre os braços, de cara pro chão, sobrando-lhe fôlego apenas para chorar. - _Quero meu pai..._

Depois de ser separada da mais nova, que fora levada para uma das cabines e lá trancada, Hinata fora arrastada para um dos andares mais baixos da nau.

Também esperneava, sem poder gritar, tentava por si só entender o por quê de tamanha traição por parte dos oficias. Mas logo se aquietou. Ao chegar ao andar, diante de si havia um grande tanque, alto ao ponto de quase tocar o teto e largo o bastante para acomodar um barco pequeno. Cheio de água do mar.

Ao avistar o que, com certeza, serviria de prisão para ela, Hinata soube que aquilo tudo fora planejado. E há tempo também.

- Vejamos agora o que ela tem para nos dizer.

_Danzou..._

Ao ouvir aquela voz arranhada, incômoda, a Hyuuga nem se preocupou em encarar o rosto avariado do homem ali sentado, aquele por trás de todo o motim, enquanto a colocavam no tanque.

Agora um aquário.

Uma cela.

* * *

Alvoroço. Escândalo. Gritaria. Tudo o que havia de pior para lhes ajudar ocorria enquanto fugiam em seu navio. Sirenes era tocadas, tiros eram disparados, O disfarce se desfizera.

Todos haviam se acomodado no Uchiha, sendo impulcionados por Naruto enquanto Kiba e Akamaru serviam de escudo vivo para os tiros que eram disparados contra eles. O denso e grosso pelo do cão de duas cabeças o impediria de se ferir... mas só se não se demorassem muito.

- DÁ PRA SAÍREM LOGO DAQUI! - gritava a voz duplicada do Inuzuka.

- TODOS À BORDO! NARUTO! PREPARE-SE PARA EMPURRAR! - gritava Sasuke, apoiando-se nas redes que ligavam o mastro principal ao corrimão.

- OH, KAMI! O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO? - em meio á gritaria e ao empurra-empurra, quatro figuras pálidas se juntavam à tripulação. - KABUTO! VOCÊ DISSE QUE ESTAVA TUDO NA MAIS PERFEITA ORDEM!

- ISSO FOI ANTES DE SABER QUE ERAM PIRATAS, SENHOR! - ambos os inspetores cobriam as cabeças com as mãos, abafando o barulho de tiros. Antes que dessem conta, já estavam em meio aos tripulantes, dentro do Uchiha.

E _muito_ antes que pudessem pensar em sair:

- VAMOS ZARPAR! - gritava Naruto, pegando impulso e empurrando a nau para longe da baía. Quando estavam fora de alcance dos tiros, Kiba dera golpeara a areia no chão, ela subira tão feroz, que formara uma cortina que distraíra os oficiais do Porto de Oto enquanto ele e Akamaru também fugiam.

Ao alcançar o Uchiha, junto do Uzumaki, eles puxaram a nau à nado...

... rumo ao norte.

- Por favor não nos machuquem! - gritava Kabuto.

- Não nos façam andar na prancha assim tão jovens! - suplicava também o tal de Orochimaru, quando foram descobertos.

As cantoras apenas se encararam. Sasuke e os outros estavam ocupados demais, tentando conseguir velocidade, para dar atenção aos dois instrutores.

- O que fazemos agora? - perguntava Ino. Sentia até pena dos dois à sua frente. Encolidos e tremendo no canto da cabine em que se encontravam.

- Deixamos eles aí... é o jeito. - Temari, de sombrancelha erguida e braços cruzados, só conseguia imaginar que, se não podiam ajudar, pelos menos aquela dupla não chegaria a atrapalhar.

- Como assim "deixamos eles ai"? - Ino discordava, e logo as duas loiras começavam a debater a melhor solução para os dois penetras.

Sakura nada dizia. ainda digeria os acontecimentos recentes. Tentava não se concentrar na dúvida que a cutucava mais e mais conforme o Uchiha adquiria velocidade, conforme via a tensão nos olhos de Tenten, a pressa nas patas vulpinas de Naruto e principalmente, no retorno do jeito reservado e duro de Sasuke.

Mas não importava o quanto tentasse.

A dúvida não lhe saía da mente.

"O quê, afinal... nos aguarda... no norte?"

Seus pensamentos foram desviados pelo recomeço da gritaria no convés. Pelo jeito, Kiba, Akamaru e Naruto haviam chegado ao limite. Sakura correu para fora da cabine à tempo de ouvir o capitão gritar:

- JOGUEM AS CORDAS! - Ocupado com as velas do mastro em que estava, o Uchiha mantinha-se firme em suas ordens, deixando que Lee e Shino trouxessem as cordas e amarrassem as extremidades de cada corda ao mastro principal. As outras extremidades eram amarradas na cintura de Kakashi e Kisame, os dois mais fisicamente preparados para um resgate em alto-mar.

Ao pularem na água, o primeiro a ser alcançado fora Naruto. Kisame alcançara Akamaru mas este era muito pesado. Usando seus últimos segundos acordado, Kiba dava tapas no rosto de seu cão que logo despertava e os ajudava a serem içados com as garras das patas.

Chegaram ao convés.

Kiba e Akamaru já estavam completamente incoscientes, mas Naruto relutava. Apagava pouco à pouco enquanto deixava que as palavras lhe escapassem da boca.

- ...mais depressa... temos que chegar depressa - ele dizia, sua vista escurecia e pouco à pouco ele fechava os olhos para também desmaiar. - ...temos que salvá-la...

Depois das últimas palavras conscientes vindas do loiro, Sasuke fechara os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro.

Não aquele velho suspiro derrotado. Um outro. Um suspiro... de pesar.

- Levem-nos para as cabines. Para poderem descansar e se recuperar em paz.

O Uchiha mantinha sua cabeça abaixada, mirando o chão onde estiveram deitados Naruto, Kiba e Akamaru, mesmo depois deles terem sido retirados. Seu cenho estava franzido e os olhos fechados. Era como se rezasse. Como se implorasse aos céus que aquele tormento passase.

Ver o estado em que ficavam seus amigos era algo muito dolorido. Achava que fosse algo dolorido _demais_ para ele.

- Sasuke? - quem lhe chamava era Sakura. assim que levantou um pouco o olhar para fitá-la, suas esmeraldas desviaram para o chão. Ela parecia fazer isso sempre que pensava no que dizer. Depois de um breve suspiro, ela lhe levanta um brilhante olhar. Seu sorriso era fraco, mas demonstrava o máximo de sinceridade em suas poucas palavras. - Eles vão ficar bem.

Só isso.

Fora só isso que ela lhe dissera. E mesmo sem entender como, Sasuke sentiu que havia ajudado. Levantou a cabeça. Sorriu fracamente e disse:

- Obrigado, Sakura. - esse era um dos motivos por se considerar fraco quando mais jovem. O modo como ficava abalado na presença de um amigo com problemas. Ele nunca sabia o que dizer. Nunca sabia como dizer. Por isso mesmo sempre evitava ficar por perto ao ver alguém em uma situação difícil. - Parece que... - ele dizia, ainda com o olhar distante. - ...quanto pior um amigo seu fica, mais eu... me afasto.

Era por isso que, desde seu cativeiro em Ichiba, o Uchiha passara a admirar tanto essa disposição da Haruno. Ela claramente também não sabia o que dizer, e nem como dizer, mas ia do mesmo jeito, mostrar que estava por perto, para ajudar.

Sasuke rira desgostoso.

- Eu sou um fraco.

Agora o cenho de Sakura franzira. Ela analizava a frase do Uchiha. Havia algo errado no que ele dissera.

- Não acho. - ela falava, balançando negativamente a cabeça. - Se preocupar com um amigo _nunca_ foi uma fraqueza. Na verdade... - agora ela sorria, o verde de seus olhos voltando a esbanjar confiança. - ...não acredito haver melhor característica em uma pessoa, senão a de se importar com um amigo.

Sasuke voltou a sorrir, ainda que com uma expressão mais... tímida.

- Queria que você estivesse aqui a cinco anos atrás, pra me dizer isso.

E ao ouvir isso ela levara a mão no queixo pra rir.

Muitos poderiam discordar. Mas ele sabia...

...que de certo modo...

...ela era _muito_ mais forte do que ele conseguiria ser um dia.

* * *

Assim que sentiu o contato da água salgada em sua pele, seu corpo se transformou, voltando àquela forma com cauda, a forma de sereia, que usara na luta contra o Leviathan.

Sua voz também voltara. E a primeira coisa que disse ao recuperá-la foi:

- O que significa tudo isso!

- Oh... A fruta te permite ser ouvida perfeitamente ainda que embaixo d'água! Deve ser por isso te desgastar tanto que você fica muda quando volta ao normal.- dizia Danzou, monótonamente. Logo ele zombava. - Essa confiança toda também vem da Umi no Mi?

Irritada, Hinata girou o corpo, atingindo a parede do tanque com a cauda. O barulho do choque contra o vidro deu a entender que fora um golpe de absurda força...

Mas então, por que o vidro sequer rachara?

- Eu poderia ter avisado que bater era inútil, mas, sinceramente... - dizia, e a cada palavra era um dente que mostrava em um cruel sorriso. - seria mais divertido vê-la tentar.

Levantara. Apoiando-se em sua bengala ele mancava, dirigindo-se lentamente para mais perto do tanque.

Ele se aproximou e, com a cabeça de sua bengala, bateu de leve no vidro do tanque.

O barulho que se fez nos ouvidos de Hinata era enlouquecedor, agitando toda a água com uma vibração que a deixara completamente zonza. Quando o vidro parou de vibrar, Hinata estava no chão do tanque, encolida com a cabeça entre as mãos. Enfraquecida, ela só podia escutar.

- Agora você vai ficar aí bem quietinha enquanto atravessamos o primeiro portão. - Danzou lhe falava com frieza, arranhando com a cabeça da bengala que continuava apoiada ali fazendo o vidro novamente vibrar. Enquanto a Hyuuga se contorcia, agonizada, ele dizia. - Você, suas amigas e a Sereia já deveriam estar mortas em Ichiba. Mas aproveitando que os Akatsukis se mostraram tão incompetentes em realizar tal tarefa, você me será útil ainda uma vez antes de morrer.

E retirando sua bengala de perto do vidro, lá estava ela, novamente no chão do tanque, encolida e tremendo. Calada.

Danzou se virou e começou a sair. mas não antes de manifestar-se uma última vez.

- Tenho umas contas à acertar com aquela Kurenai. Até lá, "sereia,"você não abre a boca.

E assim ele saiu.

* * *

Na cabine onde repousava, Naruto tinha sonhos turbulentos. Em seu sonho, peixes e pássaros os atacavam, mas eles, como minhocas e insetos, nada eram capazes de fazer...

Não eram capazes de, sozinhos, se defender.

O sonho o pertubava e, agitado, ele se remexia sem parar em sua cama na cabine.

* * *

Hanabi estava novamente de pé. Secava as lágrimas que teimavam em sair com a manga de seu veitido. Acabara de ouvir sua irmã gritar. Um grito tão doído que fizera tremer todo o chão da cabine onde se encontrava.

Apesar do aperto que sentia pela sua irmã, aquela não era hora de chorar, e sim de aproveitar sua chance.

Aquela vibração toda na madeira do chão indicava que sua irmã estava presa em algum lugar bem abaixo de si.

E se Hanabi podia ouví-la, talvez... só talvez... ela também pudesse ser ouvida.

Houve algum movimento na parte de fora da cabine, no convés, logo depois do grito de sua irmã. Os oficiais pareciam estar se preparando para passar por algum lugar...

Ela tinha que escolher o momento certo para chamar a atenção de Hinata, e _somente_ a de Hinata. Por isso, enquanto ouvia passos de botas no chão do andar de baixo, ela se preocupava apenas em abrir um buraco no chão com um saca-rolhas que havia na gaveta da cabine.

Ela e sua irmã estavam descalças quando foram pegas: Hinata não faria barulho ao andar.

Havia chance de um oficial, ou até Danzou, estar lá embaixo, sentado, de modo que ela não o ouviria e Hinata não estaria sozinha, mas ela nada podia fazer a esse respeito. O jeito era arriscar-se.

Guardou o saca-rolhas e, quando sentiu o movimento abaixo de si diminuir e o de fora da cabine aumentar, ela deitou-se sobre o chão de frente para o buraco que fez, aguardou uns instantes, só ouvindo... e então chamou sua irmã.

- _Hinata..._ - sussurrava para dentro do buraco. tirando um pouco da serragem que as vezes vinha-lhe à boca. - _Ei, Hinata!_

Não houve resposta. Pelo menos também não houve um certo alvoroço, o que indicava que sua irmã estava mesmo sozinha o que lhe permitiria falar mais alto.

Mas antes disso, Hanabi afastara o rosto do buraco, mirando a porta trancada da cabine. Em silêncio, ela arrastou alguns dos móveis ali para manter a porta trancada, ainda que tentassem entrar. Depois voltou para o buraco, mas ao invés da boca, ela encostara o olho, a fim de ver onde estava Hinata.

E o que ela viu, em meio a uma pouca agitação de água, fora sua irmã, metamorfoseada, deitada no fundo do tanque, toda encolhida. Somemnte o negro de seus cabelos e a saia de seu vestido branco pairavam sob o leve movimento da água.

Aquilo pareceu amassar o coração de Hanabi até não sobrar mais que uma massa de carne a bater solta no peito. Mas ao invés de tristeza pela irmã, o que ela sentira fora uma enorme raiva dos oficiais. Submissos à seu pai ou não eles era Hyuugas! Eram como... como parte da família delas! Como ousavam fazer isso com elas?

- Hinata! - ela chamava, já quase sem medo de ser ouvida. - Vamos, Hinata, me escute!

Finalmente uma reação. A Hyuuga mais velha, pouco a pouco, parecia levantar sua cabeça, olhando para cima, de onde vinha a voz de Hanabi.

Mas isso fora tudo. Hinata não fizera nenhum outro movimento sequer, nem mesmo uma menção de se levantar, sair do fundo e subir até o topo do tanque para melhor falar com Hanabi.

O que havia acontecido?

- _Nee-saaan..._ - choramingava Hanabi. A preocupação com sua irmã era grande, mas não poderia falar mais alto sem chamar a atenção e, se as pegassem, seria o fim de sua chance de escaparem.

Novamente com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, de cara pro chão, a Hyuuga mais nova chorava, perguntando-se como, por Kami, faria sua irmã reagir...

Como poderia falar com ela? Pergunta-lhe o que aconteceu com toda aquela coragem de quando enfrentara um Leviathan ao lado dos piratas?

O que, ela se perguntava, seria mais alto, alto o bastante para... despertar sua irmã?

Em silêncio, Hanabi levantou sua cabeça. Ela sabia o que seria mais alto!

E sem perder mais tempo, a jovem correra para gavetas e armários, pegando todos os panos que pudesse encontrar. Umideceu-os em um barril de água que havia usado para segurar a porta e, um a um, ela os colocava sobre rachaduras e vãos, sobre frestar e buracos, sobre qualquer coisa na porta e nas janelas que pudesse deixar o som vazar.

Depois, ajoelhando-se de frente para o buraco que fizera, Hanabi respirara fundo, buscando em si, _aquela_ voz que não usava desde que ganhara aquela cicatriz.

_Aozora no Namida - (teclem o nome da música e blood +)_

Desde que ganhara a cicatriz que a marcaria para sempre como alguém que cantava, e que sobrevivera ao pior da repressão.

E assim, Hanabi entoou sua primeira canção depois de anos.

**Hitorikiri kurayami no naka  
Kimi no namida no imi wo shitta  
Negau basho fumi dashi takedo  
Daremo kizutsuketaku nakute**

_Sozinha na escuridão  
Eu sabia o significado das suas lágrimas  
Eu avancei ao lugar que desejava  
Eu não quero machucar ninguém_

A reação fora _imediata. _Podia não ter se erguido ainda mas só o modo como encarara o teto acima de si mostrava uma mudança boa em Hinata.

**Umi wo wataru kaze wa kyou mo  
Mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni  
Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dase nai**

_O vento está soprando sobre o oceano  
Rumo ao amanhã sem hesitar  
Por que meu coração não se move?_

Vendo que sua irmã finalmente a ouvia, Hanabi quis saber o por que de Hinata ter perdido, tão facilmente, toda a força que conquistara durante seu tempo com os piratas.

E bastara pouco tempo depois que Hanabi começara a cantar... para Hinata cantar também.

**Donna unmei ga matte irun darou  
Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto  
Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru  
Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru**

_Qual será o destino que está por vir?  
Eu não me arrependerei de ter nascido  
Por dentro da tristeza está a coragem  
Eu acredito que estou me aproximando daquela luz_

Onde estava aquela alegria no olhar ao falar de pessoas como Kiba e Naruto? Aquele sorriso de quando lembrava das travessuras de Akamaru? Aquela força que a preenchia quando narrava, ainda que emudecida, sobre tão fantásticas aventuras que tivera?

**Furi shikiru aozora no namida  
Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo**

_As lágrimas jorram do céu azul  
Algum dia se tornarão um sorriso_

"Reaja, Hinata..." era o que pensava ao cantar. "Reaja!"

E o melhor... era que sua irmã reagia!

**Isogi ashi oikaketa kaze  
Yubi no aida wo surinuketeku  
Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo  
Todomaru koto wa mou shinai**

_O vento segue um ritmo rápido  
Sopra através de meus dedos  
As coisas nas quais eu acredito ainda assustam mas...  
Eu não vou desistir_

Lembrara de Neji, do novo laço formado com seu primo. Lembrara de Ino, Temari, Sakura, Kiba... de Naruto.

Saindo do fundo do tanque, ela chegara mais perto do teto, cantando com sua irmã, afimando com ela...

...que não desistiria.

**Tsuki ga sotto kata wo tataki  
Minamo utsushitekureta kiiromichi  
Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo**

_A lua toca suavemente meus ombros  
Sobre o reflexo da lua na estrada  
Eu nunca esquecerei como me perdi_

O mar, o vento, o céu... só de pensar em todas as sensações que a rodeavam enquanto estivera no Uchiha, a mais velha sentia seu coração voltar a bater, firme, forte, em seu peito.

**Nanimo nai asu ga matte itemo  
Nanika wo umidasu te ga aru kara  
Kimerareta michi mo kaeteyukeru  
Tsuyoi omoi ima komi ageteru**

_Se eu esperar pelo amanhã e nada acontecer  
Uma mão me dará um impulso  
E a minha escolha mudará  
Esses fortes sentimentos, agora são maiores_

E sua certeza também era maior. Certeza de que não estava só, pois cada vez que enfraqueceu, ela teve alguém que a ajudava a emergir, a respirar. Primeiro o Uzumaki, agora sua irmã. Pequenos gestos como cantar ou simplesmente estar ali... _eram o bastante._

**Koboreteta aozora no namida  
Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara**

_As lágrimas que jorram pelo céu azul  
Certamente clarearão amanhã_

Porque depois da tempestade... vem a bonança.

**Miageta saki he to  
Aruki daseru hazu  
Dokomademo yukeru  
Jibun naku sa nai nara**

_Para onde eu olho  
Aquele é o local onde eu começarei  
Eu posso ir a qualquer lugar  
Se eu não desistir de mim mesmo_

Era isso que elas cantavam.

**Donna unmei ga matte irun darou  
Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto  
Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru  
Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru**

_Qual será o destino que está por vir?  
Eu não me arrependerei de ter nascido  
Por dentro da tristeza está a coragem  
Eu acredito que estou me aproximando_

Era nisso que acreditavam.

**Furi shikiru aozora no namida  
Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo**

_As lágrimas jorram do céu azul  
Algum dia se tornarão um sorriso_

O que não haviam percebido, era que suas vozes, juntas, se elevavam, falando cada vez mais alto... chamando, cda vez mais a atenção.

Fora somente ao fim da canção que Hanabi percebera os golpes que eram dados em sua porta. Os vidros já estavam quebrados e esparramados e a gritaria se concentrara em uma força que, aos poucos, abria a porta da cabine onde estava Hanabi.

- Hana! - gritava Hinata com uma voz aflita. - Hana, saia daí!

Hanabi olhava para os lados sem saber o que fazer...

Não havia onde se esconder!

Quando a porta se abrira, sendo apenas o barril de água a manter os oficiais fora da cabine, a mais nova falava com sua irmã:

- Hinata! Por favor! - ela gritava. o som de água se esparramando quando o barril fora arremessado a interrompia. - Por favor, não desista! Reaja! - era o que gritava enquanto dois dos oficiais a seguravam pelos braços, levantado-a e a tirando dali.

- HANA! - Hinata tinha muito pouca noção do que se passava na cabine, e não saber a deixava ainda mais aflita. As últimas coisas que ouvira fora sua irmã praguejando e oficiais gritando. Hanabi havia, provavelmente, mordido um ou dois deles antes de ser levada.

Então houve apenas silêncio.

Para onde levaram Hanabi?

O que fazer?

Como ela esperava que Hinata reagisse, sendo que mal podia sair da água daquele tanque?

* * *

Seu sonho parecia piorar a cada instante que passava. Depois dos peixes, dos pássaros e dos insetos, tudo ficara nublado, abstrato. Sendo apenas uma sensação de preocupação e aflição o que o preenchia em sua incosciencia.

Em meio à preocupação e à aflição, surgiu o receio. E com o receio, veio o medo.

Mas não era só isso. Ao fundo... bem ao fundo daquela neblina, mais uma sensação parecia surgir.

Ao menos era a única sensação boa que não o deixara por completo...

* * *

Depois de ter sido jogada no chão do convés, Hanabi parara de gritar, de se debater e até de morder. Diante de si estava não apenas Danzou, como também um outro homem, que por ter seu rosto oculto por baixo de uma estranha mácara laranja, só pôde ser reconhecido por seu par de botas marrom, repleto de fuligem. O mesmo par de botas que vira de frente para a geléia derramada mais cedo.

Mas... quem era ele?

- Essa pestinha esteve aprontando dentro da cabine enquanto não a vigiávamos... - dizia Danzou, um certo ton de respeito saí de sua voz ao dirigir-se ao mascarado. - O que sugere, Tobi?

Agachou-se bem de frente para a jovem, encarando-a com um enigmático brilho ônix vindo de seu único olho à mostra. O som que vinha de sua mácara dava a entender que ele ria.

- Quer dizer que você é uma cantora também, mocinha? - então seu olhar abaixava para a fina cicatriz no pescoço de Hanabi - E parece que já escapou de umas situações bem tensas, não é?

Automáticamente ela usava as mãos para cobrir-lhe a cicatriz, olhando-o com seriedade, mas sem ser capaz de esconder o medo em seus olhos.

Novamente vinha aquele som de riso por baixo da máscara.

- Danzou... - ele chamava, sem se levantar, apenas virando o olhar em direção a seu subordinado. - Vai precisar dela para sua vingança?

- Não, senhor. - respondera o homem - de forma alguma.

- Ótimo. - dizia o tal de Tobi. Seu olho voltava a encarar a jovem Hyuuga, mas lentamente, ele estreitava o olhar. - Livrem-se dela.

* * *

Seus olhos estavam fechados. suas mãos estavam juntas, em uma pose de quem faz preces. Precisava pedir ajuda mas... não sabia pra quem.

Temendo o que poderia acontecer à sua irmã, a mais velha sentia-se cada vez mais inútil por não poder socorrer àquela que havia acreditado nela quando ela mesmo já havia perdido as esperanças.

Esperança...

Sua irmã a pedira para reajir, para não desistir...

Lentamente, sentindo seu coração preocupado afrouxar, dando espaço à outra coisa que não fosse medo, Hinata cantou, dirigindo todos os seus pensamentos para aquele que mais a ajudaria se estivesse ali, mesmo que Naruto não pudesse ouví-la.

_Only Hope - (teclem only hope mandy moore)  
_

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I´m wake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again**

_Há uma música que está dentro da minha alma  
É a música que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo  
Estou acordada no frio infinito  
Mas você canta para mim  
Mais uma vez e mais uma vez_

E, aos poucos, o que abria caminho entre a preocupação, a aflição e o medo, era nenhum outro sentimento... senão o de esperança.

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**

_Então eu abaixo minha cabeça  
E eu levanto minhas mãos e oro  
Para ser somente sua, eu oro  
Para ser somente sua eu sei agora  
Você é minha única esperança_

Ela, em sua canção, orava, suplicava e clamava para qualquer um que a estivesse ouvindo... Kami-sama, seu pai, Naruto, que a ajudasse naquele momento difícil.

**Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**

_Cante para mim a canção das estrelas  
Da sua galáxia dançando  
E rindo e rindo de novo  
Quando sentir que meus sonhos estão tão longe  
Cante para mim os planos  
Que você tem para mim novamente_

E por mais que não obtivesse nenhuma resposta audível, Hinata sentia o aperto em seu coração se aforuxar, sumir.

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**

_Então eu inclino a minha cabeça para trás  
E eu levanto minhas mãos e oro  
Para ser somente sua, eu oro  
Para ser somente sua eu sei que agora  
Você é minha única esperança_

O que ela não sabia, é que do lado de fora, no convés, algo muito grave acontecia. Hanabi havia sido amarrada a uma grande pedaço de metal, e seria jogada ao mar, mas assim que a levantaram, a nau estremeceu e todos foram de encontro ao chão.

**I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving him all I have**

_Eu te dou meu destino  
Eu me dou por inteira  
Eu quero sua sinfonia  
Cantando em tudo que eu sou  
com todo o meu fôlego  
Eu estou dando o que tenho_

O mar se agitara, e suas ondas eram altas ao ponto de, por vezes, varrer um ou dois oficiais para fora da nau.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! - gritava Danzou. - É CEDO DEMAIS!

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**

_Então eu inclino a minha cabeça para trás  
E eu levanto minhas mãos e oro  
Para ser somente sua, eu oro  
Para ser somente sua eu sei agora  
Você é minha única esperança_

Assim que a música de Hinata acabou, Um enorme som de trovão preenchera o lugar. As águas se agitaram e formaram um redemoinho bem embaixo da nau. Ao, finalmente se soltar, Hanabi logo correra em direção à escada que a levaria ao andar de Hinata. Mas, apoiando-se em sua bengala, Danzou se pôs em seu caminho.

Ele estava fora de si.

Gritando, o homem sacara a espada e a levantara, sendo Hanabi seu alvo. Mas nem chegara a descer a espada quando uma daquelas grandes e fortes ondas o arrastou para fora da nau. A jovem Hyuuga se segurara no corrimão, mas não soltou de lá antes de ouvir o tal Tobi dizer bem a seu lado.

- Nos veremos em breve...

E assim ele soltara o corrimão, caindo direto na água onde o redemoinho se abria mais, sugando a tudo com mais força e velocidade.

O Tanque de Hinata balançara, caíra e a libertara. Enquanto tentava se levantar, ouviu uma voz, doce e melodiosa, dizendo-lhe:

_Por ajuda você pediu, e em seu socorro nós viemos, irmã._

E, no exato momento em que Hanabi chegou e a abraçou, todo navio fora destruído, sugado para dentro do redemoinho, levando a tudo e a todos consigo.

* * *

Em seu clube, mirando seu xadrex, Jiraya bebeu mais um longo e demorado gole de seu room, para então pegar a primeira Torre branca de seu tabuleiro e, com ela, derrubar a peça negra.

- A primeira peça... - dizia Gai, observando o tabuleiro. - Foi eliminada.

* * *

**Sinceros agradecimentos à L. Ganoza!**

**MINNA! MAIS UM CAP AQUI! omg axo q nunca escrevi tão rápido DDD: comecei hj d manhã [07-08] e acabei agr [17:53]**

**oloko meu... Dx**

**sinceramente, não expliquei tanto quanto gostaria, mas gostei desse cap... xD  
espero que também tenham gostado, aguardo reviews!**

**ja ne!**


	11. O Violino e o Carvalho

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Música do CAP:

- Elements - Lindsey Stirling

_**CAP. 11 - O Violino e o Carvalho**_

* * *

_No capitulo anterior de Kokoro no Koe..._

_Assim que a música de Hinata acabou, Um enorme som de trovão preenchera o lugar. As águas se agitaram e formaram um redemoinho bem embaixo da nau. Ao, finalmente se soltar, Hanabi logo correra em direção à escada que a levaria ao andar de Hinata. Mas, apoiando-se em sua bengala, Danzou se pôs em seu caminho._

_Ele estava fora de si._

_Gritando, o homem sacara a espada e a levantara, sendo Hanabi seu alvo. Mas nem chegara a descer a espada quando uma daquelas grandes e fortes ondas o arrastou para fora da nau. A jovem Hyuuga se segurara no corrimão, mas não soltou de lá antes de ouvir o tal Tobi dizer bem a seu lado._

_– Nos veremos em breve..._

_E assim ele soltara o corrimão, caindo direto na água onde o redemoinho se abria mais, sugando a tudo com mais força e velocidade._

_O Tanque de Hinata balançara, caíra e a libertara. Enquanto tentava se levantar, ouviu uma voz, doce e melodiosa, dizendo-lhe:_

_Por ajuda você pediu, e em seu socorro nós viemos, irmã._

_E, no exato momento em que Hanabi chegou e a abraçou, todo navio fora destruído, sugado para dentro do redemoinho, levando a tudo e a todos consigo._

_Em seu clube, mirando seu xadrex, Jiraya bebeu mais um longo e demorado gole de seu room, para então pegar a primeira Torre branca de seu tabuleiro e, com ela, derrubar a peça negra._

_– A primeira peça... - dizia Gai, observando o tabuleiro. - Foi eliminada._

* * *

Haviam desviado de seu rumo por tempo demais. Mesmo que não tivesse decidido mudar o curso para Oto e sua nau já flutuasse sobre as misteriosas águas mais ao norte, ainda estariam em desvantagem contra a frota Hyuuga. Não podiam usar a caldeira para viajar... ela adormeceria na metade do caminho e estaria inutilizável caso precisassem de uma fuga. Por outro lado, se a quantidade de navios amotinados descrita por Hiashi estivesse correta, ao recorrerem aos usuários da fruta do Mar como propulsores estariam em brutal desvantagem caso precisassem atacar. Kiba e Naruto, contudo, não haviam pedido qualquer opinião. Durante horas seguidas eles revezavam quem puxaria o Uchiha, esforçando-se até desmaiar e deixando o próximo puxá-los.

– Alguém traga mais água! – gritava Chouji ao puxar o Inuzuka e Akamaru, ambos já completamente inconscientes, de volta – e preparem um banquete pra cinco! Eles vão devorar tudo quando acordarem.

Nem um segundo de espera, Naruto se preparava para pular na água. Ele vinha lutando contra o próprio efeito colateral da fruta, mantendo-se acordado a todo tempo desde despertara depois de terem encontrado Sasuke e os outros no porto.

A princípio Sakura e Sasuke protestaram, mas o silêncio do loiro falara mais alto. Não havia como prendê-lo ou impedi-lo. Ele simplesmente pularia na água salgada e puxaria a nau até Kiba e Akamaru terem forças para fazê-lo. Talvez Tenten conseguisse convencê-lo, era geralmente ela a portadora da razão naquele navio, mas a própria violinista se fazia de difícil acesso. Havia se trancado na cabina do capitão no dia anterior e se recusava a receber qualquer tipo de visita.

Por todo o Uchiha corrimãos precisavam ser remendados, água precisava ser jogada para fora, buracos precisavam ser tapados e alguém tinha que manter os olhos nos dois novos tripulantes. Por isso, e pra manter a mente ocupada e longe da preocupação, Shikamaru pedira a Neji para manter Orochimaru e Kabuto trabalhando, lembrando-os o tempo todo de que, sem aqueles remendos, a nau afundaria. Os ex-inspetores corriam afoitos de um lado por outro ajudando tão prestativamente, para não dizer desesperadamente, que era quase um alivio tê-los à bordo. Aquela viagem estava forçando o navio para muito além de seu limite. Não tinham um plano e a única ideia que vinha à mente de Sasuke precisaria da colaboração de Tenten.

– Hiashi... – dizia o jovem capitão em tom baixo. Nesses dois dias de tribulada viagem, o capitão Hyuuga não comia nem dormia, mantendo os olhos no horizonte, de onde, provavelmente, não os tiraria até avistar a nau de suas filhas. – pode conduzir?

O Hyuuga parou um instante. Não precisavam do leme, porque eram Naruto, Kiba e Akamaru que guiavam... por outro lado, ele precisava trabalhar, ainda que só por faixada, ou sua mente o consumiria. Assentiu com a cabeça e pôs-se a conduzir o leme. Ele também não dizia qualquer coisa há dois dias.

Descendo as escadas para o convés ele esbarra com Sakura. Pede apenas que arranje mais água para Hiashi e que tente convencê-lo a se alimentar uma última vez.

Palavras objetivas... Palavras frias.

Mas Sakura o fez.

– É estranho... – comentava a loira, enchendo uma caneca de água para Hiashi e estendendo-a a Sakura enquanto, com uma colher de pau, umidecia um pano para resfrescar as temporas do Inuzuka. – apesar de tudo o lugar menos aflitivo nesse navio é perto daqueles inspetores esquisitos...

A Haruno esboçou um sorriso sem vontade de continuar a conversa, a mente ainda direcionada para o comportamento da violinista. Não demorou muito, Temari aparece com mais panos para umedecer.

– Céus, quem mais está febril?!

A Sereia ri em deboche.

– Só metade da tripulação! Shikamaru, eu, o cara com cabelo de coco que eu nunca lembro o nome, aquele loiro suicida puxando a nau... – e se vira para a Haruno pondo a mão nas bochechas da jovem, medindo sua temperatura. - Seu irmão acabou de quase apagar enquanto cuidava do depósito... Estamos todos sobrecarregados.

– Kakashi e os da Akatsuki...?

– Estão bem. Ao que parece esse stress afeta muito menos os veteranos...

Veteranos... Sakura não achava que era exatamente a experiência no mar que os mantinha longe do stress... Mas ao olhar Temari e Ino... as expressões vazias e tristonhas, ainda que disfarçadas entre vagos sorrisos... Ela não precisava verbalizar a real causa de sobrecarga.

Respirou fundo. Se virou e fora até Hiashi levar a água.

No convés, assim que o capitão se deparou com a porta trancada da própria cabine, Sasuke recomeçou a rotina de tentar tirar Tenten de lá. Ele pediria, conversaria, gritaria, xingaria e até imploraria... mas ela não ia dar qualquer resposta. Não dava para dizer de estava zangada... se tinha medo... ela apenas agia como se não estivesse lá.

– ...ENTÃO FIQUE AÍ, SUA CRIANÇA EGOÍSTA! – e soca a porta pela última vez. O ferimento voltava a sangrar e dessa vez o Uchiha precisou segurá-lo com a mão para reprimir a dor. Se virou para o convés e, antes de sair, disse uma última vez para Tenten. – Itachi teria vergonha de vê-la assim.

E uma resposta veio. Uma resposta finalmente veio... abafada, baixa e entre soluços reprimidos.

– Ele morreu. – dizia simplesmente. – morreu lutando pra nos tirar daquele lugar.

E parou de falar. Dentro da cabina, encostada na porta e abraçada ao negro violino, Tenten escorrega até sentar no chão, onde se encolhia, murmurando apenas para si...

"E você vai morrer tentando nos levar de volta..."

Assim ela permaneceu. Encolhida, guardando cada lágrima só pra si enquanto amaldiçoava Sasuke e Naruto e principalmente Itachi, por serem tão... tão...

...mortais.

Passaram-se mais seis exaustivas horas e, de acordo com os cálculos do Nara, os poucos suprimentos que tiveram tempo de arranjar no porto chegavam ao fim. Sai acabara de informa-lo sobre a atual quantidade de barris de água, fazendo-o recomendar o uso de água do mar mesmo para refrescar a tripulação. Deviam ter feito assim desde o começo, mas essa necessidade não lhe ocorrera antes. Kiba e Akamaru se seguravam como podiam para não comerem tudo, mas a perda de energia com a transformação gritava mais alto. Quando chegava a hora de trocar novamente, a grande raposa na qual Naruto se transformava parara, abrupta, chocando seu pescoço contra a frente da nau e quebrando o nariz da mesma.

– Naruto! O que está havendo?! – perguntava o capitão.

Mas a criatura não respondeu. Não demorou até Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara e até Kisame subirem até o convés, perguntando-se o que havia acontecido. Sasuke já temia o pior... Sacudindo a enorme cabeça alaranjada, a kyuubi abre a boca, soltando água e sons repulsivos. Então sai. De dentro da garganta da fera sai o que parecia ser o pedaço de um mastro. Ele estivera engasgando.

Um a um os tripulantes paravam o que estavam fazendo e dirigiram os olhares para o mar. Não havia qualquer outro destroço por perto... Mais á frente uma formação rochosa de elevava. Naruto seguiu até lá com cautela, puxando a nau com velocidade o bastante para os olhos capitarem qualquer coisa suspeita flutuando. Seu coração se apertava aflito...

Alguma coisa... qualquer coisa...

Nem que fossem corpos.

Lá, na formação rochosa, perceberam que a terra se movia. O crocitar de bicos e bater de asas infestava o lugar, havia milhares delas pousadas ali, formando uma silhueta familiar. Suas narinas vulpinas captaram cheiro de podridão. Seu coração se apertou. Antes que pudessem impedir, o Uzumaki solta um latido que estremeceu a formação, agitando as aves, fazendo-as alçar voo e se dispersarem no céu feito um enxame de gafanhotos. Lá a silhueta familiar, agora exposta como ossos, retirou de todos a pouca esperança que tinham. Lá no leme, após dias de silêncio e solitária agonia, Hyuuga Hiashi solta um grito condoído, correndo para o convés como se tentasse alcançar o que via. Porque sobre a formação, partido, destroçado e rodeado dos restos beliscados por aves, o que sobrara do poderoso _Juuken Ryuu _jazia morto, assim como a chance de alcançar suas filhas.

Era uma viagem de pelo menos cinco dias... graças ao esforço dos marujos, haviam chegado em dois... e mesmo assim... mesmo assim... era tarde demais.

– NÃO! – continuava a gritar o pai para a carcaça da nau, obrigando o Hyuuga mais novo a segurar seu tio.

Alguma coisa havia dado errado. Tantos navios amotinados, navios poderosos o bastante para atacar uma cidade e cá estavam eles, cientes somente do paradeiro de um. E há quanto tempo ele fora destruído? O que o havia lançado com tamanha fúria para as rochas?

Ainda tinha uma chance...

Tinha que haver uma última possibilidade.

Uma gravidade ainda não vista pela tripulação atingiu o semblante do Capitão Uchiha. Andando a largos e enfurecidos passos até sua cabina, Sasuke grita novamente pra que a violinista saia. Ela se recusa então acontece: o Uchiha derruba a porta já enfraquecida pelas horas de socos e súplicas dos dias anteriores. A próxima coisa que viram fora uma Tenten sendo arrastada para fora, debatendo-se, até Sasuke finalmente soltá-la no convés, segurando seu rosto para que não desviasse, para que não mais fugisse. E lá estava, diante de seus castanhos olhos, o temido Capitão Hiashi, terror dos piratas, de joelhos, apoiando-se nos braços de um lúgubre Neji, num tão desesperado prantear. Tenten podia bater a porta na cara da tripulação, podia dizer não para os gritos de Sasuke... mas jamais seria capaz de abandonar um pai à deriva nas próprias lágrimas.

– Certo. Vou fazer o que me pediu... – a enquanto se levanta, ela agarra o braço do Uchiha uma última vez. – não há garantias de nada, você sabe...

– Sim. – suspirou Sasuke. Era apenas a última faísca de vã esperança. Olhou uma última vez para os Hyuugas. - Mas precisamos tentar.

Por favor...

Tenten pega o leme e manda que Naruto volte para o convés. Se não conhecesse aquela expressão nos olhos da morena, ele não teria obedecido. Ao pisar no convés, ele pousa a mão sobre Hiashi e Neji... e sorri. Ainda não desistiram. Não demorou um segundo a mais na forma humana, o loiro desmaia, sendo socorrido pelos ex-inspetores. A morena leva a nau mais para o leste, dando a volta sobre a formação rochosa, pedindo aos marujos que procurasse um grande carvalho.

"Por favor..." pedia Tenten.

Não entenderam tal comando, mas o Capitão reforçou a ordem e logo todos procuravam um pedaço de terra no qual houvesse uma grande árvore. Durante muito tempo nada viram além de aves, espuma e um ocasional resto de navio flutuando e o azul do céu limpo era lentamente substituído pelo amarelado poente. Depois de horas fora que, ao longe, avistaram o que parecia bater com a descrição. A morena acerta o curso e pede a Kisame que mantenha a nau por perto a todo o tempo, não importando quanto tempo fosse. Só quando chegam bem perto é que percebem... o que veem não é uma ilha. Mas apenas uma árvore. Uma única e enorme árvore plantada no mar. Sasori e Deidara amarraram cordas de segurança em suas cinturas e mergulharam, vasculhando por baixo da água. Quando içados de volta informaram: Não havia terra, só raízes se estendendo até obscuras profundezas.

_Elements – Lindsey Stirling_

A morena desce as escadas e volta para a cabina, passando por cima da porta derrubada. Ela pega o violino. Volta para o convés. Quando Kisame estabiliza a nau, mantendo-a a estibordo...

"...cante!" suplicou.

E começou a tocar seu violino. Ninguém entendia o que ela estava fazendo... Durante muitas notas o som não passava deu um canto comum de violino.

"Vamos... Cante!"

A melodia prosseguiu e começou a tomar forma... como se contasse uma histórias. Era um som lindo... Neji e Hiashi se ergueram, tentando decifrar o que ouviam. Os dois inspetores pararam de carregar Naruto, apoiando-o no chão ao sentir o movimento do navio. Era só nisso que conseguiam focar até sentir que a nau se agitava. Ou melhor: a água abaixo do navio se agitava. Por um segundo... não... não foi impressão... a árvore... aquele grande carvalho plantado em pleno mar se mexera!

O semblante da violinista então passa de intensamente preocupado para um ligeiro alivio. Prosseguindo com a melodia ela salta sobre o corrimão do convés. Lee e Chouji fizeram menção de segurá-la, mas Sasuke os impediu com um sutil e calmo gesto de mão. Ela sabia o que fazia. Ele achava que ela sabia. Quando o tronco da árvore começa a se mexer, a violinista salta do convés fazendo todos correrem até a borda e até mesmo o Uchiha teve que conter um certo susto. Ela logo reaparece, de pé, fora do navio. A seus pés as raízes do carvalho emergem e se movem, formando um piso onde quer que ela colocasse os pés.

– Eles estão conversando... – brincou a morena. – O carvalho e meu violino estão se comunicando.

Sasuke se aproximou da borda e fitou a violinista. Ambos trocaram olhares de silencioso significado e sorriram. Levou a mão aos olhos esfregando-os. Parecia bem aliviado. Assim que se recompôs, ajeitou o chapéu e no retorno de seu jeito... Sasuke de ser.

– Muito bem, eis as ordens...! – mas Tenten não o deixou prosseguir.

– Cantoras e inspetores vêm conosco.

– O quê?! – perguntam os "escolhidos".

– O quê!? – pergunta o Capitão. – Isso não era pra fazer parte do resgate...

Todos a bordo se entreolhavam. Resgate...?

– Não vamos deixar esta embarcação por nada que não seja nosso amado porto! Não é mesmo, Orochimaru-sama?!

– Nunca! – confirmou o inspetor chefe.

– Será mais seguro tê-las lá que aqui... – diz a violinista, ajeitando os braços visivelmente doloridos pela ininterrupta canção de seu instrumento, e depois completa. Olhos cerrados e desconfiados mirando Kabuto e Orochimaru – E não confio nesses dois à bordo do Uchiha, quero mantê-los sob minha vista.

– Pera... – interfere Kisame segurando o capitão pelo ombro. Um leve ar hostil pairando sobre seu estranho ser. – Quer dizer que aqui é perigoso?!

– Não... só é mais seguro tê-las conosco...

– Quer dizer que ficar na nau é "menos seguro"? – Kisame perguntava com ainda mais nervosismo. – Vai nos abandonar também, _Uchirrinha_?!

Ao som de "menos seguro", Orochimaru e Kabuto se entreolharam e um segundo depois competiam pra ver quem saia da nau primeiro, tentando chegar até onde Tenten estava de pé, rosnando um "Saiam da frente!" para as cantoras.

– Não, digo, sim... até certo ponto é menos seguro, sim, mas...

– Meus braços estão cansandooo... – cantarolou a morena.

– Porque vocês sempre nos abandonam?! Malditos sejam Sasuke e Itachiiiii... – e logo Kakashi o socorria, arrastando um transtornado Kisame devolta para a caldeira, afim de acalmá-lo.

Acenando de costas pra eles, o Hatake diz:

– Boa sorte pra vocês! Eu fico de olho neles enquanto estiverem fora, mas não sei se poderei fazer algo a respeito dos nossos propulsores humanos quando acordarem...

Propulsores humanos. Naruto... Kiba e Akamaru... Um inconsciente e dois de repouso. Teriam de deixa-los para trás.

– Certo... – o capitão finalmente salta sobre o corrimão, se equilibrando sobre as raízes que se formavam abaixo de seus pés enquanto estendia as mãos para ajudar as cantoras a descerem. Primerio Sakura, depois Ino, enquanto Temari se despedia de Shikamaru.

Quando estavam todos sobre as raízes e prontos para ir...

– Certo... Hiashi e Neji, vocês vem também. - Tenten lançou-lhe um olhar de resoluta repreensão. – Mas soltem os cabelos. Vocês também, inspetores, deixem os cabelos soltos.

– Mas por que...

– Só façam! – e olhando um pouco para a violinista. – Talvez seja melhor você também soltar o cabelo, Te..

– Eu me viro assim mesmo.

– Mas é melhor você...

– Eu. Me. VIRO.

E dito isso voltaram a atenção para a morena. A melodia mudou e um a um os pisos de raízes emergiam fazendo uma ponte que os levaria até o carvalho. Quando se aproximaram foi que aconteceu: O enorme tronco da árvore se contorceu, mexendo os ramos ao ritmo da música, se desenrolando feito um castanho cabelo trançado, até que uma passagem grande o bastante para um leviathan se formasse. Do outro lado, nada viam além do um horizonte rosado com o entardecer. Então Tenten atravessou a passagem, sumindo completamente da vista. Ela ressurge do nada, literalmente, mandando-os segui-la.

– Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... – E Sasuke pura e simplesmente rasga sua camisa, expondo o peito. – Ah, bem melhor, estava quente, não...? – aos olhares confusos (e alguns até animados vindos dos inspetores) ele responde. – Vamos?

* * *

Outra cela.

Inacreditável.

Pelo menos estavam juntas agora. Ou quase.

Algo muito importante estava acontecendo, porque era a primeira vez em dois dias que sentia a movimentação e as vibrantes emoções fluindo pelos corredores. Hordas de sentinelas de armaduras queratinadas passavam velozes sem parar para explicar.

Mas não seria preciso perguntar por que logo, logo...

– O QUE?! COMO ASSIM "ENTRARAM"?! – ruge a rainha fazendo o castelo inteiro vibras, das torres ao calabouço. Como o previsto, o jeito escandaloso de sua majestade já seria o bastante para informá-las do que se passava. – É A SEGUNDA VEZ EM DOIS DIAS, O QUE, DEMONIOS, VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO QUE NÃO ESTÃO GUARDANDO A ENTRADA?!

Então há uma silenciosa pausa, na qual, deduziam, a pobre mensageira respondia às perguntas.

– AMALDIÇOADO?! CO.. MAS QUE.. TEM CERTEZA?!

E outros segundos de silêncio até o castelo voltar a estremecer como se fosse o próprio _Juuken Ryuu _a se partir naquele inesperado redemoinho com o próximo rugido da rainha Tsunade...

– SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**MINNA! Depois de anos... Li-te-ral-men-te, ANOS sem postar... eis o mais novo capitulo de Kokoro no Koe!**  
**UHUUUUUUUL!**

**E COMO É DE PRASTE, TODOS OS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES CONTÉM PEQUENAS ADAPTAÇÕES E EDIÇÕES, espero não ter acrescentado nada que interfira na sua compreensão na história, mas ficaria muito grata se pudessem rele-la xDDDDD**  
**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!**

** E TEM MAIS DOIS CAPITULOS SAINDO XDDDDD**

**Pois é... eu vi que tem muita coisa [principalmente os casais] que tem se formado sem explicação ou um melhor desenvolvimento da narrativa, e isso será corrigido daqui pra frente xDDDD**  
**Tava com tanta saudade de fics de piratas... xDDDD**  
**muitos mistérios rondando esse capitulo, mas explicações chega no próximo!**  
**aguardo comentários!**

**~Sinceros agradecimentos à L. Ganoza o/**


	12. Jóias Raras

**Kokoro no Koe  
**_-A voz do Coração-_

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem.

Músicas do CAP:

- Game of Thrones - Harp Twins

- Departure ~Blessings - Supercell

_**CAP. 12 - Jóias Raras**_

* * *

**L**indo...?

Não. Muito pouco.

Fantástico...?

Ainda não era isso. Faltava alguma coisa...

_De tirar o fôlego._

Literalmente.

Perfeito! Simplesmente a melhor descrição que já brotara nos pensamentos da Haruno! Andavam todos muito, muito, próximos por causa da sensação de afogamento que aquele lugar produzia, apesar do Capitão insistir em dizer que não havia necessidade.

– A menos que faça questão de me agarrar aqui e agora... – e sorria galante.

Eles se afastaram. Tenten parara de tocar violino tão logo entraram no vasto salão azulado e se mantinha bem à frente do grupo, claramente irritada. E a cada passo da morena a... bolha de ar que os cercava se alargava, como uma minhoca fazendo um túnel embaixo da terra.

Só que não estavam embaixo de qualquer terra que fosse.

Através da parede de aparência frágil que separava o "túnel" da água a seu redor as cantoras admirava a vastidão daquele lugar... Chão de madrepérola... Colunas de coloridos corais vivos e enormes janelas arredondadas por onde as águas entravam e saiam, carregando águas-vivas, peixinhos, polvos e outras criaturas marinhas. E erguido na frente de cada coluna... uma exuberante armadura enfeitava o corredor, guardando a passagem do grupo. Era feitas de cascos de tartaruga para o peitoral, elmos de conchas encaixadas tão habilidosa e elaboradamente que um artesão dificilmente seria capaz de esculpir ou moldar algo igual... quanto mais fabricá-la de conchas verdadeiras, encaixando-as até formar o capacete. Todas as armaduras possuíam Ligas de couro de foca, variando apenas a cor e em seus braços, segurados por luvas de estrela do mar, longos arpões de osso se estendiam.

Osso de que? Não dava pra saber.

– Lindo... – balbuciavam até mesmo os abatidos Hyuugas.

Estavam em um palácio...

Embaixo do mar.

Estar ali, dentro de salão submerso, vendo tudo de um corredor de ar... era como um passeio dentro de um aquário.

Sombras rondavam o túnel. Parecia tão frágil... mas a pouca distância que aquelas silhuetas sombrias tomavam para enxergar o incomum grupo, como crianças fazendo sombra nos olhos com as mãos a fim de ver peixinhos dentro de um rio, era forte indicador de que era uma bolha bem sólida.

– Ei, querem ver uma coisa legal? – pergunta Sasuke quebrando o silêncio.

Antes que pudessem dizer não, o Uchiha corre, passando velozmente por Tenten, fazendo com que algumas das silhuetas não tivessem tempo de sair da frente de seu túnel, sendo subtamente envolvidas pelo corredor de ar e splash! Enormes peixes estavam se debatendo no perolado chão diante das cantoras e inspetores.

Ok, talvez a bolha fosse mesmo frágil. E a coisa peixe tinha braços... e tronco de mulher.

Uma filha da Kami no Koe... a deusa da voz.

Uma sereia.

– Maldito seja, seu... HOMEM! – gritou a criatura de cabelo azulado, a grande e arroxeada cauda de peixe beta batendo furiosamente contra o chão, pouco antes de se erguer sobre os braços e, num sublime impulso, atravessar a parede de ar, voltando para a água.

Incrível.

O murmúrio do lado de fora da bolha aumentava, irritado. Palavras ininteligíveis eram passadas de silhueta a silhueta, até finalmente alcançarem seus ouvidos.

"Maldito..." diziam as filhas de Koe.

– A magia do palácio nos impede de interagir com a água do mar, formando essa redoma de ar por onde quer que passemos... E mantendo-a estendida por onde já andamos, para que não nos percamos. – e todos olhavam para trás, constatando que desde a entrada, entrelaçada por grassas raízes de carvalho, até a poça de água salgada deixada diante deles pela enfurecida sereia, a bolha se estendia longamente com ar. Sasuke então estendia o braço devagar, vendo a bolha esticar e depois rápido, tocando a água antes da lenta parede de ar conseguir recuar. - Mas é bem raro humanos passearem por aqui, então ninguém foca muito em manter certos feitiços em dia...

Tava aí uma ótima ideia para um parque. Fazer túneis de paredes transparentes para as pessoas se sentirem embaixo da água com os peixes sem se afogarem, alguém faria fortuna se aquilo fosse possível sem magia...

"Amaldiçoado..." continuavam a sussurrar as sereias.

– Você é bem popular por aqui, não? – desconfia Ino.

– Nada pessoal. Geralmente elas são assim com qualquer homem. Aqui é o palácio das Sereias, caso tenham esquecido e a mamãe delas: Vossa Senhoria Deusa da Voz. Há certos ódios que se tornam hereditários.

E as filhas de Koe continuavam a fitar o Uchiha com violentos olhos.

– Não, isso parece ser bem pessoal pra mim. – disse a Haruno.

– É pessoal. Ela tem problemas com _homens._

– E porque elas não reagem a nós? – perguntou Neji.

Sasuke para, surpreso. Olhando para a parede do túnel à direita ele soca a água e tira de lá um peixe, mais rápido e faminto do que um gato seria capaz. Ele estende o peixe para os companheiros, tirando gritinhos enojados de Ino e Orochimaru.

– É macho ou fêmea? – pergunta.

– E como vamos saber?!

– Ouvi dizer que as vezes macho e fêmea tem cores diferentes, Orochimaru-sama...

– Ou tamanhos... ou formas... As vezes pelo formato da cabeça... – completou Ino, atraindo surpresos olhares para si. – Ah, claro, só porque tenho nojo automaticamente não entendo nada de peixe!

– Ino tem razão. E as sereias nos veem mais ou menos da mesma forma. Cabelo curto é macho. Cabelo comprido – e aponta para cada um deles, Neji, Hiashi, Orochimaru e Kabuto. – fêmea.

"Amaldiçoado..." – continuavam murmurando. Sasuke devolveu o peixe que, instantaneamente, fora triturado por dezenas de lanças até não sobrar mais que prateadas escamas espalhando-se na correnteza.

– Não, Sasuke, isso definitivamente é pessoal.

* * *

Sua nova cela era aconchegante. Bom, mais ou menos... tirando os esqueletos de peixes e a mandíbula quebrada de um tubarão, tudo ali era muito bonito e tranquilizador. Tudo feito de corais e conchas, brilhando com jóias trazidas pelas correntezas. As sentinelas eram consideravelmente gentis e atenciosas com ela e sua irmã, em especial uma ruiva e três criancinhas que passavam horas espreitando-as, emanando curiosidade.

A princípio acharam que fossem as pernas de Hanabi a causa da empolgação, mas, como descobriram no dia anterior, eles foram atraídos por seus olhos.

"Olhos perolados!" gritara toda empolgad, atrás de uma grande coluna de coral arroxeado, a sereia ruiva da manhã anterior. "Como serpentes!"

Entre humanos ela tomaria aquilo como ofensa, mas o brilho nos olhos da sereia deixava claro que era o mais puro e sincero elogio que a filha de Koe poderia dirigir a uma pessoa.

Hinata passou o braço por um grande furo e estendeu uma bolacha-do-mar para Hanabi. Ela tinha uma cor azul turquesa muito bonita e a estrela do centro parecia esculpida.

– Uma lembrancinha. – sorriu a mais velha. - algo me diz que não vai demorar para sairmos daqui.

E a mais nova sorri também. Se aproximou da irmã, o braço de Hinata atravessando a redoma de ar e se agitando para espirrar a água que escorria na cara de Hanabi. A pequena resmungou com a travessura, mas continuava sorrindo, guardando o souvenir dela no bolso

A cela era o interior de uma enorme e alaranjada esponja marinha. Através dos poros ela podia ficar de olho em Hanabi, a quem deixavam vagar livre já que, bom... não podendo ir à superfície, para onde é que ela fugiria?

E pensar que um redemoinho inteiro fora obra da Rainha Tsunade. Parecera tão descomunalmente poderoso, mas gerado por não mais que um bater de cauda da soberana (segundo comentavam as guardas). Se arrepiava só de relembrar o crocitante som das tábuas se quebrando, a nau se partindo e não importando o quão fundo sentissem que entravam no mar... permaneciam secas. A pequena redoma de Hanabi as mantivera fora do alcance de estilhaços e do próprio toque salgado da água, observando a violência das ondas e o desespero dos homens a seu redor sem serem afetadas por ela. Foram puxadas por uma correnteza até as raízes de um carvalho plantado em pleno mar e... Hinata não se lembra muito mais do resto. Havia desmaiado e, quando acordara, já estava encarcerada dentro da esponja.

Mas Hanabi estava perto. E estava alimentada, sem qualquer ferimento. Era só isso que importava.

A mais velha percebeu uma conhecida sentinela se aproximando.

– Nekomata-san!

– Boa noite, Rabo-de-bagre... – cumprimentou Hanabi.

– BAGRE É A SUA... URGH! – e engolia os xingamentos, como uma boa guarda Sereia. - Nem todos os peixes-gatos são bagres, sabia seu passarinho depenado?! – se enfurecia Nekomata. Ela e Hanabi pareciam ter formado alguma espécie distorcida de amizade, a qual Hinata não entendia direito.

E voltando ao seu dever...

– Parece que sua fiança foi paga, G_aivotinha_...

As Sereias chamavam de Gaivota toda e qualquer criatura que consideravam não pertencer ao mar.

Gaivotas e aves "marinhas" em geral...

"Ela não são marinhas, coisa nenhuma!" rugira na primeira vez que conversaram, a princípio assustando as Hyuugas. "Não vivem aqui, não respiram aqui, apenas pegam nossos peixes e ainda têm a ousadia de devolver os ossos!"

Criaturas de água doce...

"Água doce é para os fracos!" E caçou Hanabi pelas celas esponjas quando a mais nova falou "Bagres são peixes de água doce..."

Humanos que comeram uma Umi no Mi...

"São _nossas_ frutas..." enfatizava Nekomata usando o arpão para coçar a ponta da cauda sem escamas. O jeito rude não passando de personalidade e não hostilidade, como vieram a aprender. "Vocês têm as de vocês, porque pegam as nossas?!"

Assim que liberta, a Sereia sai nadando pela janela, pedindo para que Hinata a seguisse. Acabou voltando porque Hanabi não podia tirar os pés do chão... não havia qualquer influencia do empuxo na bolha de ar da mais nova de modo que ela só podia ir a lugares onde tivesse algo para pisar. E não podia sair e entrar na água. Tentara e tentara diversas vezes, a bolha continuava envolta de si.

– Se não fosse por ela a pressão daqui de baixo esmagaria seu corpo antes que tivesse chance de sentir a água congelando seus dedos... - confortava a Mulher Bagre.

– E como é que você não explodem indo à superfície?

– Somos criaturas mágicas, menininha. Aceite, supere e siga em frente.

Depois disso Hanabi nunca mais tentou sair da bolha.

Seguiram pelo caminho mais longo mesmo. Bastou umas poucas curvas para os gritos da Rainha serem o bastante para guia-las até o Salão do Trono.

– COMO?! Como... como sempre consegue entrar!? Não importa quanta magia exista, quanto mistério se forme, não importa que este mundo esteja selado e somente nossas vozes sirvam de chave! VOCÊ SEMPRE DÁ UM JEITO DE ME ATORMENTAR, UCHIHA...!

– SASUKE! – gritou uma menina, tão emocionada por estar diante daquele que só conhecera através das histórias de sua irmã.

E quando Hiashi e Neji olharam para a entrada do salão...

– Hanabi! Hinata!

– Sasuke! – voltou a gritar o Uchiha pelo puro prazer de ouvir seu nome.

Mas não adiantou, porque toda a atenção era para os Hyuugas... Hiashi e Neji correram para as meninas, puxando Hanabi para perto trazendo Hinata para dentro de suas redomas de ar envolvendo-as em um forte e almejado abraço. Era a segunda vez que testemunhavam a queda do temível Hiashi em um acesso de lágrimas, mas agora ele ria. A felicidade e o alivio inundando o Salão do Trono.

Foi emocionante. Fizera o Uchiha até suspirar!

Mas agora já deu...

Em lágrimas estavam também Orochimaru e Kabuto.

– Orochimaru-sama, o que está acontecendo...? – pergunta o inspetor aos soluços, uma vez que nenhum dos dois estava à par da separação dos Hyuugas.

– Não sei... – responde o alto e esquisito Orochimaru. Seu rosto pálido tomado por uma careta de emoção e lágrimas. – Mas é tão lindo!

E eles também começam a chorar. Ah, Kami, ok, estavam felizes... chega!

Estava encurralado. À direita haviam os instrutores emotivos... à esquerda as cantoras estavam de mãos dadas, enxugando as lágrimas com lenços como se tivessem acabado de ver o final feliz a uma linda peça. Procurou Tenten e a encontrou de costas para eles, mantendo os olhos longe dos Hyuugas. Ela com certeza estava lacrimejando. Chorando podia até ser que não, mas estava segurando-se muito.

Para o socorro do Uchiha, Tsunade pigarreou, erguendo a sobrancelha tediosamente.

A Rainha era... como dizer... "chamativa". Sua ornamentada metade peixe era de um majestoso peixe-leão. Espinhentas nadadeiras dançavam ao movimento da água, tornando-a tão magnífica quanto intimidadora. Ao contrário do que se pensa, a maior parte das sereias não _costuma_ usar conchas ou estrelas do mar ou outras carcaças de criaturas para ocultarem seus.. ahn, dotes. Elas estavam sempre ou de armadura ou nadando livremente, sem cobertura alguma, como qualquer criatura marinha. Conhecendo a tendência masculina, Tsunade havia arranjado um longo manto branco, provavelmente parte da vela de um navio e duas estrelas do mar enormes para usar no peito. Claro que com um busto daquele tamanho as estrelas se assemelhavam mais a polvos aleijados aos quais o manto deveria disfarçar. Mas com o movimento natural ondulante da água, era difícil não capitar os olhares dos homens presentes fisgando aquelas estrelas.

As sentinelas de Tsunade trouxeram cadeiras, (bom, quase isso as tartarugas estavam mais para almofadas de pedra que cadeiras, mas ajudavam) para acomodar os humanos ali reunidos. Com exceção de Hinata, que permanecia fora das bolhas, nadando entre sua família. Não demorou tanto tempo quanto esperavam para Sasuke e Tenten explicarem o que os trazia de volta à presença da Rainha Sereia.

E assim como Jiraya...

– MEXILHÕES, TENTEN, É VOCÊ?! ESTÁ TÃO...TÃO...

– Diferente. É, já me disseram isso.

Neji e as cantoras começavam a se perguntar como era a violinista quando mais nova para causar tanto espanto.

E a Rainha sorri.

– Está linda, minha jovem.

A violinista não responde, apenas vira o rubro rosto para o outro lado.

– E onde está Naruto?

– No navio, Tsunade-sama. Descansando.

– Hm... – e depois de um curto suspiro, o Salão fica, finalmente, silencioso.

Fora muita sorte Hinata e Hanabi terem sido resgatadas pelas Sereias. Era uma chance mínima isso acontecer, mas o Uchiha apostara nela, trazendo Hiashi e Neji consigo. Esse resgate, no entanto, não era tão parte dos planos de Tenten...

– Tsunade-sama... Viemos até aqui para... – e respira fundo, não crendo no que estava prestes a pedir. – para pedir que nos deixe passar pela entrada do Segundo Portão.

Uma agitação sobreveio as sentinelas. Sua tensão era visível e balançavam as paredes de suas redomas de ar.

A Rainha não tivera a menor reação, ponderando o pedido em um agonizante silêncio. Quando abriu a boca para responder, Shizune, a sereia golfinho entra no salão, informando Sua Majestade da chegada da hora de se reunir com o Príncipe Tritão. Tsunade assente e então diz:

– Infelizmente, não temos mais qualquer contato com as irmãs que guardam o próximo portão. Nossa entrada para a Floresta fora há muito selada.

Sasuke se levantou abrupto para protestar, mas a soberana não havia terminado, e com um gesto de mão, a tartaruga se sentou sobre ele, prendendo-o ao perolado chão como correntes de uma tonelada.

– Não tenho a menor atenção de ser contra ou a favor de seus propósitos. O que diz respeito aos humanos não é de nossa alçada. Se nossa passagem estivesse aberta não faria a menor questão de impedi-los de usá-la. Mas ela não está. - Tsunade então se levanta, retirando-se do Salão em um lento flutuar. Ela já não os encara mais ao dizer - Ofereço abrigo e comida por uma noite, duas se acharem que não é o bastante para terem forças para sair de meus domínios. Nada mais. Com exceção da Gaivota, enquanto estiverem aqui, não devem comer nada que nos pertença. Pedirei ao Príncipe que lhes traga alguma comida humana em sua vinda. Aquele imbecil sempre chega atrasado, mesmo...

E sai.

Então... era aquilo...? Eles falharam?

– Tenten... – fala Sasuke, já sufocando com o peso da Tartaruga.

– Eu sei. Vou falar com Tsunade. Ainda temos a carta de Jiraya pra entregar.

– Não... – e tosse um pouco, sua voz cada vez mais escassa. – Isso também, mas... me... ajuda...

E com a força de Hinata em sua forma Sereia, eles conseguem fazer a tartaruga sair da bolha de ar, nadando leve e suavemente pela água Salão a fora.

Estavam prestes a sair também, e procurar novamente a Rainha quando, de uma das entradas, uma curiosa Sereia ruiva espreitava o grupo.

Hinata a reconheceu.

– Karin! – exclamam ela e Hanabi.

Pelos corredores da pálacio, sua nova guia turística lhes informava empolgadamente sobre como funcionavam as coisas lá. Sua metade enguia era de um preto brilhoso e movia-se como uma cobra. De tempos em tempos ela ajeitava os óculos de natação vermelhos como os cabelos para encará-los.

Aparentemente... criaturas mágicas também podem ser míopes.

– Não devem comer nada nosso. – reforça a ruiva, pegando um peixe entre distraídos dedos. – Só peixe! Peixes e algumas espécies de moluscos são terreno neutro! – e como se pra provar o que dizia, ela engole o pequeno peixe de uma só bocada, cuspindo as espinhas e enterrando-as na areia que cercava o corredor perolado.

Quando passaram por um salão

– Não há portas por aqui. – e gesticulava os arredores. – Só colunas, arcos e colunas arqueadas... Nosso lar é o mar e esse palácio só fora construído para servir de elo entre nosso povo e humanas.

– Então já houve um tempo em que sereias e humanos interagiam... – ponderou a Haruno.

– _Humanas_. Só mulheres. Homens não sabem se comportar por aqui, sabe como é... Ah, sim, há muito, muito tempo, antes da Mãe se apaixonar.

As cantoras se encararam. "Se apaixonar?"

Passando por um corredor próximo a uma bifurcação, puderam ouvir ao longe Sua Majestade Tsunade rugindo por mais bebida. Sasuke cutucou Tenten e sem perder tempo a morena se afasta do grupo. Sutil. Cautelosa. Até finalmente arrumar uma brecha entre o fala-fala de Karin e seguir a direção da voz de Tsunade.

– Ah, olha, falando nisso...

E apontou para o que parecia ser uma espécie de escola para os filhotes. À sua direita, no centro de um dos Salões abertos um grupo de crianças-peixe fazia bagunça na areia prateada, enquanto dois Tritões contavam uma história para elas.

Ou pelo menos tentavam...

– Aquele com a metade tubarão é Ebisu... O outro, bocejando, com metade truta é Genma. Não vivem aqui, mas sempre que o Príncipe aparece, nós os deixamos entrar, pois são os melhores em "controle de peste",

O grupo encara a sereia.

– Sou uma Sereia enguia... –diz simplesmente - Enguias morrem depois da desova, não tenho exatamente o que chamam de "Instinto Materno".

E após o alegre comentário...

Ebisu já parecia cansado de gritar para que elas se aquietassem e ouvissem a história, segurando os redondos óculos de natação de lentes escuras como Karin fazia.

Quando Genma se cansou do tumulto, nadou até a criança peixe mais barulhenta, um tritãozinho com um cachecol azul ondulando ao redor do pescoço com provavelmente a mesma idade de Hanabi e o acertou na cabeça com força o bastante apara fazer o som calarem as outras crianças. As Hyuugas o reconeceram, assim como uma peixinha de cabelo alaranjado o tritãozinho redondos de óculos de natação como sendo o trio curioso que vivia espreitando-as no calabouço.

– História. AGORA. – e continuou mascando a comprida espinha em sua boca.

E lá estavam elas, acomodadas angelicalmente sobre a clara areia.

Controle de peste.

_Game of Thrones – Harp Twins_

O tal Ebisu pigarreou e, com o auxílio de uma harpa (ela não estava lá antes, de onde ele tirou aquela harpa?), começou a épica narrativa. Ele primeiro juntou as palma e, tocando no instrumento, afastou lentamente as mãos, até envolvê-la em sua própria bolha de ar. Sentando-se sobre a própria cauda cartilaginosa, moveu os dedos, fazendo sair a linda melodia.

E contou, entre música e rimas, a antiga história de Koe, deusa da Voz, Mãe das Sirens... e sua única história de amor.

Vivia em suas isoladas ilhas longe da presença humana, como qualquer deus pagão, sendo seu maior entretenimento a música, a poesia, os sussurros, os risos, os brados e, ao fim do dia, uma contemplativa calmaria, porque nem todo silêncio é ruim.

Não gostava de homens. Desde a criação de suas filhas sua rudeza a enojava e não demorou a se tornar hostil.

Um dia, no entanto, Um jovem marinheiro se aventurou por sua ilha. Não ousando pisar na terra da deusa, o viajante se limitava a rondar suas águas, surgindo na paisagem da praia branca com seu navio ao raiar do sol e só reaparecendo no raiar seguinte, quando completava sua volta, contornando as ilhas como o próprio tempo.

Mais de uma vez a deusa enviou suas filhas para eliminá-lo, mas, uma a uma, elas eram conquistadas e, sem que qualquer canção pudesse hipnotiza-lo, o viajante lançou a isca da curiosidade.

E com a Curiosidade... surgiu o afeto... e do afeto nasceu o amor. Durante cinco anos eles permaneceram juntos e nenhum outro homem fora atacado por alguma filha de Koe.

Ebisu parou a melodia. E próximo a Genma surgiu um piano transparente e já envolto em sua própria bolha de ar. Foi só nessa hora que perceberam o quão bom era o contador de histórias, porque em nenhum momento elas ou as crianças se deram conta da presença do grande instrumento. Então Genma iniciou uma nova melodia e a história continuaria a ser contada, mas...

– Espera... Eu... Eu conheço essa música!

Karin sorriu.

– Ela é muito especial para nosso povo. Fora cantada pela própria deusa, mas ninguém mais sabe a letra. Só sabemos que é uma canção de amor...

– Não, você não entendeu... – e não demorou a levar a mão às têmporas, sentindo um calor intenso encher seu peito e subindo até a cabeça. – Eu... eu conheço a letra...

– Oras mas isso... isso é...

– "Mou anata kara aisareru koto..."

– Genma... _PARA_!

E o grito de Karin assustou até a Haruno que engoliu o resto das palavras.

– Você não! Anda Genma! Do começo!

E assim ele fez.

_Departures ~Anata Ni Okuru Ai No Uta – Supercell_

**Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo**

**Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai**

**Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de**

Nesses dias em que você já não me ama mais

E em que não sou mais precioso para você

Desse jeito, é que eu fico sozinho.

E, bem devagar, para não assustar a Haruno, claramente ainda se lembrando da letra, o som de instrumentos se elevava, calma, suavemente.

**Anata wa itsumo souyatte watashi o**

**Okorasete saigo ni nakasun da**

**Dakedo ato ni natte**

**Gomen ne tte iu sono kao**

**Suki datta**

_É assim que você sempre me entristece_

_E me faz chorar no final._

_No final das contas..._

_O modo como seu rosto ficava quando pedia "Me desculpe."_

_era o que eu amava._

Primeiro devagar... lembrando como se houvessem cantado para ela durante tenra infância...

O número de músicos havia aumentado. Todos chegando devagar, seguindo as instruções de Karin, fazendo renascer a esquecida canção.

E Sakura olhou para as cantoras... Como se fosse algo que elas também deveriam se lembrar.

Genma voltou ao piano. E pouco a pouco uma a uma, as cantoras erguiam os olhares, reconhecendo as palavras soltas que nadavam em seus pensamentos, encaixxando-as na letra.

**Hanasanaide g****yutto**

**Sou omoikkiri**

**Anata no ude no naka itai**

**Futari de odeko o awasenagara**

**Nemuru no**

_Não me deixe ir..._

_Segure me firme, com todo o meu coração._

_Quero estar em seus braços_

_Juntos, com nossas testas unidas,_

_Adormeceremos..._

E o piano prosseguiu com a melodia. Ebisu acompanhando gentilmente com as cordas do vilão, até chegarem ao fim.

Não tinha como explicar... ela simplesmente sabia.. que elas sabiam. Lá no fundo, Sentia isso no peito. E sentia que havia mais palavra também... se ao menos as outras conseguissem se lembrar.

Do alto do terceiro andar do palácio, Tsunade e Tenten as observavam. A carta de Jiraya ainda aberta enquanto os olhos da Rainha desviavam das palavras escritas, absorvendo as cantadas.

– Quem... _são_ elas afinal de contas...?

– São nosso tesouro. – responde a violinista. –_ Jóias raras_, Tsunade-sama.

E a morena sorri.

E assim que acabaram de cantar, Sakura sentiu o calor em seu peito se desmanchar... uma rande tristeza tomando seu lugar.

"Ele foi embora."

– O viajante... ele foi embora. Abandonou ela...

– Bom, sim... É uma história trágica de amor. – esfregava as lentes do óculos freneticamente, como se ainda não acreditasse no que acabara de testemunhar. - No final das contas foi por causa do coração partido que ela criara as Umi no Mi e nos tornara incapazes de comer qualquer coisa que venha da terra. Não há humano que posso viver em nosso meio, nem filha de Koe que viva em terra humana. Ao menos não sem ser banido.

– _Banido_?

E antes que Karin desse mais explicações, elas são cercadas por pelo menos o dobro de criancinhas que estavam sentadas para ouvir. E não param de gritar e fazer perguntas, até o tritão de cachecol ver Sasuke...

E reconhecê-lo.

– Sasuke! – gritava, avançando no pescoço do capitão, entrando em sua bolha de ar e encharcando-o de água salgada. A sereiazinha de cabelo alaranjado e o tritãozinho de óculos logo o seguiram. – Você voltou! Cadê o Naruto – niichan?!

– Nii-chaaaaan! – gritavam os outros dois.

* * *

Do alto de sua sala, ao lado da violinista, Tsunade observa o animado grupo, guardando a carta de Jiraya em uma pequena caixa de jóias.

O silêncio dela era aflitivo e as ondulações na borda de seu túnel de ar indicavam que a Rainha também estava perturbada.

– Fiquem por uma noite. – disse por fim, fazendo desaparecer em meio a água a pequena caixa de jóias. – Amanhã faremos um banquete... Um baquete no qual analisarei essas suas "jóias raras". – E o olhar da Rainha era sombrio. Sombrio como jamais foram os olhos de Tsunade. – Se passarem em meus testes... eu lhes direi como chegar ao segundo portão.

Um olhar profundamente sombrio... Repleto de pesar e de uma vontade palpável de vê-las fracassarem, como se os olhos da Rainha não fossem mais dela...

Mas de sua mãe, a própria e enfurecida Deusa da Voz.

– E se fracassarem... não só devem deixar meus domínios... como devem nos entregar todos aqueles que já não pertencem ao seu mundo... Os usuários da Umi no Mi.

* * *

**espero que gostem!**

**Tem bastante música de Guilty Crown pela frente, e pra quem ainda não viu o anime... VEJA! É muito lindo... xDDD**

**Essa "Departure" transcrita na fic é bem específica e, infelizmente, não poso postar o link aqui no . Mas está como "**Guilty Crown - Departure ~ Blessings - Lyrics**" no Youtube!**

**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPITULO!**


End file.
